Sookie Stackhouse Wannabe
by isis.mama
Summary: Janie is obsessed with SVM and True Blood fanfiction. She spends her time living viccariously through Sookie Stackhouse. Janie has the chance to right the wrongs of Sookie's life when she wakes up in TB. Suck at summaries. Godric/OC and Sookie/Eric. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse Wannabe

Summary: Janie is obsessed with SVM and True Blood fanfiction. She always thought how exciting it would be to be Sookie Stachouse. That is until she became Sookie Stackhouse. I have labeled this fic as TB because I plan on having Godric in it. However there will be aspects of SVM as well. Sookie has big boobs and blue eyes y'all! Rated M for language. I'm not sure about lemons. This is my first fic so we'll see how brave I am. OC, Sookie, Eric, Godric

A/N: I've been reading fanfic for the last 2 or 3 years. I've lost track of time. I'm finally going to bite the bullet and put down stories that have been flitting around in my head. This is my first piece so please review. Hopefully you can all help me improve my technique, grammar, spelling, etc. Also, I guess I'm supposed to say that I don't own True Blood or SVM. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

JUST LETTING MY READERS KNOW, THIS FIC HAS BEEN RE-REVAMPED. : D

Thanks,

Chapter 1

My name is Janie Graham. I turned 24 last month. I live in one of the only apartment buildings in Olive, Kentucky. It's what ya call a one horse town. There is one high school and the elementary school is together with the junior high. We don't even have a Wal-Mart. Instead we have IGA for groceries and Dollar General for items you can't find there.

There is absolutely nothing to do here. Not that I would do anything anyway. People get on my nerves; particularly the people that live here. I do not enjoy hunting, fishing, country music, or running my mouth about anybody and everybody in town…therefore, I have nothing in common with my fellow residents of my hometown.

I've what some call a bleeding-heart liberal; I call it being a progressive. I am a democrat in a sea of republicans and everyone knows it. I made the mistake of telling one neighbor that I voted for Barack Obama. Now I am the poor deluded village idiot, even by my own family. As if!

So maybe you can understand why I have immersed myself into the worlds of True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries. I am an avid reader and when I stumbled upon fanfiction a year ago I never looked back, _or at anything else._ I used to read two or three romance nevels a week, but I haven't read a book in probably a at least a year. I think it's safe to say that I'm obsessed.

I go to work at a redneck bar in the next town over called Grayson. When I get home at about 3 a.m., I take a shower to wash away the grease, beer, and smoke. Then I sit down with my laptop and commence the transition from my mundane life to that of one Sookie Stackhouse with the occasional OC thrown in for variety. I'll read until I can't keep my eyes open, which is usually well after sunrise. My days and nights have been topsy- turvy for a while now.

Sookie is the bomb. At least she could be if only she weren't so stubborn. But then I guess she wouldn't be The Sook then, huh? At times she seems so intelligent, then act like a completely immature idiot. _Such as when she said she was in LURVE with both Eric and Beehl! _

I can understand falling for Bill when she couldn't "hear" him, but shouldn't she have gotten a clue shortly thereafter? I mean who would believe two redneck dope heads overcoming a vampire enough to restrain him with a dainty silver chain? Then 'Vampire Bill' just happened to be late enough for the Rats to beat her nearly to death so he could feed her his blood? Seems like she should have known something was "rotten in Denmark". _Which just so happens to be where Mr. Hyde is from. Yum! _

That reminds me, how the HELL could anyone not move heaven and earth to get Godric to come off that damn roof? He's just too doggone hot to burn. Why would the "creators" give us Godric just to snatch him away? Oh, the horror! All I'm sayin' is that it's just not right. Did Sookie even consider the knowledge and wisdom he could have shared with her after 2,000 years? Okay so he missed the whole Jesus thing. So what? Did he know Boudicca or Charlemagne? Maybe he could have told her if there was indeed a King Arthur at Camelot! But now we'll never know. She didn't even try and telling him that going to the Fellowship wasn't very smart did not help.

I'd love to have someone to discuss my vampire philosophy with but alas, I live in Olive, Kentucky! So I have these discussions with myself. As I read a fic I have to remind myself that I don't have to agree with an author's depiction of Sookie, Eric, or even pitiful Mr. Compton. I don't really mind out of character or OOC_._ I just have to go with it because, regardless, I still HAVE to read it once I've started.

At first I only read completed fics, but then I started getting a lot of repeats coming up. I'll be half way into the story then remember I've read this already and remember the ending. _Talk about spoilers._ I can't keep up with the titles I have and haven't read. Now, I've moved on to fictions that are fairly long (_at least 60,000 words_) but are not complete. Then I'm waiting impatiently for updates, which sometimes never come. By the time the updates DO come around, I've forgotten the damn story! So I have to go back and re-read some previous chapters and go, "Oh yeah. Now I remember why Sookie is glowing!"

Sookie's world is so embedded in my brain that, when I am almost asleep, it's like I hear dialogue between characters. It seems as if I am reading in my sleep. Funny thing is, I don't dream about Sookie. There may be the occasional Eric or Godric dream, but never Sook. You'd think she would be there with her pony tail swinging away and a scary grin on her face, but I guess she's absent from the chapters my mind has conjured during my REM's.

Wouldn't you agree that I'm a wee bit obsessed? Yeah, I think so too. If you lived where I live, near the people I live near you'd find something to obsess about too. If only I could wake up in Bon Temps, LA, and have the excitement, action, and romance _(and Viking)_ of Sookie Stackhouse. I'd be in hog heaven! Wouldn't you?

But, alas, I live in the real world where the most exciting thing I have to look forward to is a trip to Wal-Mart the next town over. Yeehaw.

I came home from work Thursday night dead dog tired. It was 3:20 a.m. and I had just worked from 5:00 to closing. My pups were barkin'! It was time for a nice hot shower and a little E/S if ya know what I mean. _(Wishing I could have my own 'shower scene'.) _

I climbed into bed and read as much of a 40 chapter fic as I could. Then when my eyes and brain weren't cooperating anymore I shut my laptop and rolled over, dead to the world. Har har.

Thank God there was no running dialogue today; I needed a good night's sleep.

Ample rest did me no good. Before I could even open my eyes I could tell my bedroom was full of sunlight. _Confusion and bewilderment are NOT something you ever want to wake to._ There should not have been any light filtering through my eyelids because I have covered my windows with black plastic so that no light comes in at all since I work nights and sleep in the day. _Not exactly 'Interior Design Magazine worthy. _Now all this brightness was just pissing me off! Did one of the black panels fall from a window? Dammit, now I would have to get up and fix it...I hate daylight!

I peeked open one eye, knowing the bright light would hurt my eyes if I opened them too quickly. I froze; this was NOT my bedroom. WTF?

The walls were a happy yellow and the curtains were white and lacy. I sat up in the TWIN SIZE bed. _Don't freak out, don't freak out. _ Where was I and whose bed was I in?

I stood up and and immediately noticed something didn't feel quite right. I looked down at myself.

Where the hell did those big boobs come from?

I am a size 36B. These babies I stared at were more like D's. I looked around the room to see if I could get any clues as to where I was. It looked like a teenager's bedroom. There were kitten figurines and lace pillows. The comforter on the bed was a pale pink color. It looked like someone had puked pastels. It was like the time I took 'Ambien' sleeping pills for insomnia and woke up with the fridge open and raw hamburger in a pan on the stove. Could I have sleepwalked to a stranger's home and crawled into a teenager's bed?

Then I noticed a shirt and a pair of short shorts on the floor. I picked up the top and about passed out. On the right shoulder of the shirt was a logo that I am very familiar with. In hunter green letters it read MERLOTTES. Merlottes? Now I recognized the room. I'd seen it a few times on Sunday evenings on HBO. My head started spinning and then I suppose I did pass out because, just like in so many fics I've read, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's get right to it, shall we?

RE-REVAMPED

I don't own True Blood or SVM.

Chapter 2

For the second time today, I opened my eyes to a bright and happy yellow room the color of sunshine…it made me uncomfortable, all this bright cheeriness. My bedroom walls are dark eggplant purple to avoid going into shock every morning/afternoon. We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy_. (Or Kentucky for that matter.)_

I lay there on the floor, which is hard wood of some kind so it's not comfy at all and I said to myself, "Self, you have lost your ever-lovin' mind." I shook my head at my loss of afore mentioned mind.

I must be having some kind of psychotic episode. That's it! It was bound to happen eventually. The methane from the cattle and pig farms surround our small farming community have damaged my brain beyond reason. Maybe that's why there are so many Tea Bag Republicans in this town? Hmmm…ya never know. Or perhaps everyone is right and I am the village idiot. Nah, that can't be right.

I know! I'm still asleep and will wake any minute to the sound of my neighbor's bluegrass music and their kids running around screaming, all jacked up on Mountain Dew. I should pinch myself to prove that I am actually asleep. Everyone knows you can't feel pain in a dream, right? Well, no, that won't prove diddly squat because I have felt pain in many a nightmare. Well, this can't last long; I'm bound to wake up in a few minutes. Dreams don't last beyond…what, like one or two minutes, do they?

So I lay there, making sure to keep perfectly still for 10 minutes, just to be sure.

I knew it was ten minutes because there was an old fashioned alarm clock on the nightstand. It was the kind with a round face, black hands, and the bell on top. I haven't seen one of those since my mamaw died. _(A mamaw is a grandmother in hillbilly speak.)_ It appeared to be 11:15 in the morning. That's way too early for me.

After ten minutes I decided to get up and figure what the hell was goin' on. I noticed that I was a bit further from the floor than I usually am. I'm pretty short at 5'2".

As I walked around the room I came upon a vanity and mirror. What I saw made my knees weak. "Oh dear God, I am Sookie-fuckin'-Stackhouse!"

I was quite happy to see that I am just as I had pictured her from the books instead of the skinny, tooth-gapped, brown eyed lady in the show! I must say that I was very lovely in a disconcerting just-woke-up-in-an-alternate-universe kind of way.

Instead of my usual shoulder length chestnut brown hair, I had flowing locks of flaxen gold halfway down my back. My eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but a beautiful North Sea blue, at least how the North Sea looks in my mind. They were also so wide with shock they looked almost painful. My lips were plump, blushed pink, and slightly parted. I had the cutest button nose ever. Google Anna Seyfried…very similar.

Moving south…as I had noticed earlier, my bubbies had grown about two cup sizes from a B to a D. Wow! I brought my hands up to kind of weigh them. _What? I've never had big boobs before! You'd check 'em out, too!_ I was in this body, so I had every right to explore a bit. They felt heavy and squishy, yet firm. Hmmm…maybe I should get a boob job when I finally come to my senses. Nahhh! With my luck, they'd end up being hard as soft balls and not pretty teardrop shaped beauties like these.

Traveling downward…I saw that my waist was quite small for someone with such large breasts. Then the waistline flared out to some lovely curvaceous hips. _Gives a man somethin' to hold onto. _ It's time to turn around and check out the junk in the trunk, which turned out to be pleasant as well. It was nice and firm. _I know because I tested the firm-osity of that, too._ It was nice and perky; you could bounce a quarter off these cheeks. Of course Sookie waitressed just like me, but my hiney wasn't like hers. That's so not fair. We had well-toned tan legs. I/we looked pretty damn hot!

I wore an old faded short nightgown with Tweedy Bird on it. It seems like I remember her having a Tweedy shirt in one of the books, unless it was in one of the hundreds of fanfics I've read. Regardless, I needed to put some real clothes on before I ran into anyone. That lead me to wonder what time period I was in, in this strange Sookieworld. Is Gran still alive? I dearly hope so. I just loved Gran! Now I am uber-nervous. First things first, I needed to change out of this nightgown.

I poked around in the dresser that housed the kitty figurines I mentioned earlier. I found a t-shirt with, you guessed it, a kitty on the front. Jeez Louise! Enough with the cats already! I like cats just fine I guess, but I'm allergic, so they stay outside. I found a pair of jeans in the closet and got myself presentable. I put my hair up in a pony-tail, or should I say a Sookie-tail? There was a pair of Keds by the door so I put them on and opened the bedroom door.

As I stepped into the hallway, I was greeted with the smells of a good ole fashion country meal. Gran must still be alive. I'll bet she has started on lunch for herself and Sookie.

I found the stairway and was as quiet as I could be on my way down. _Which was harder than it sounds considering the stairs must have been at least a hundred years old and groaned with each step. _ I wanted to take a look and get my bearings before I had to actually have a conversation with Gran. I felt like I knew her already.

This was so AWESOME!

I walked past the living room, through the dining room, and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Gran wasn't there, but there was chicken frying and a couple of covered pots on the stove as well. I decided to be nosy. _Is it nosy if I'm Sookie and I live here?_

In the pots was what appeared to be collard greens and fried okra. And on the counter was a fresh baked pecan pie! I remember Sookie ate one of Gran's pecan pies while she cried after her funeral.

Wait a minute…I was having an epiphany.

If I'm here long enough, Gran doesn't have to die! I can change that. I can change A LOT of bad things. Whoa.

Just stay with me on this. What if I'm not totally off my rocker and I'm actually IN some alternate universe? _I guess that would be the Sookieverse, wouldn't it?_ All of the horrible, painful, heartbreaking situations that poor Sook has found herself in don't have to come to fruition! Oh my God! She doesn't have to get duped by Bill, attacked by the Rats, or nearly killed by Long Shadow.

What happened after the Long Shadow incident? The maenad, Maryann, is what happened! She had an argument with Vampire Bill (_tee hee)_ and took off walking in the middle of nowhere. The maenad clawed her all the way from her shoulders to the top of her ass crack.

If she isn't involved with Bill, she won't go to Jackson, Mississippi, to save his pasty ass like she did in Season 2. He nearly drained her in the back of Alcide's truck. Well, if she never dates Bill then so many bad things don't have to happen. Staying away from him could have saved her so much misery!

There was still the issue of the Queen, Sophie Ann, wanting to procure a pet telepath. I couldn't really change that, because it happened before Season 1 even began; it was the whole reason why Bill was sent to Bon Temps. I was sure I could come up with something.

This would be a good time to bring the Viking into the picture, but I would have to tread carefully with him; he's a crafty old bugger. Without getting to know Sookie first, he could just see her as a human to toy with, to make his 'pet'.

I always hated that term…pet! It's so degrading; it shows the low opinion most vampires have of us. _If vampires were real, that is._ Sookie isn't really human, though, is she?

As I stood there bemoaning the fate of Sookie Stackhouse, the back door opens and in walks the one and only Gran.

Oh, she's such a lovely lady, even more so in person. She starts speaking to me, but it's like she is having two conversations at once. I heard, "About time you got out of bed sleepy head", while at the same time I heard, "Why is she just standin' there lookin' like she's just been gob-smacked?"

What? Oh yeah, I'm telepathic. Woo hoo! I've got to get those shields up, though. No wonder she wears that "Crazy Sookie Smile" all the time. This shit's aggravatin'!

How does one go about building 'shields'? I had no clue. So what I did was close my eyes, took a deep breath, and pictured my mind. Instead of picturing a brain, I imagined what I thought a 'mind' might look like. I saw a gently _(Because I was calm at this point) _swirling misty mass of color. There were different shades of blue from baby to indigo to sapphire. I saw reds and greens and even and earthy orange. It was beautiful, more beautiful than my imagination would provide.

After examining this stunning mind, I worked on building solid walls around it. I thought about constructing them from cinderblocks and mortar. Block by block, I steadily created an impenetrable barrier between my mind and Gran's.

She seemed to know the deal because she waited quietly until I finally opened my eyes.

"Better?"

"Yes, ma'am." Not knowing what else to say to cover my awkward moment, I said, "How are you this mornin'?" _(At least I'm country enough to pull off an accent close to Sook's. Better than 'AP' at any rate.)_

"I'm fine dear. I was just hangin' out the wash. Are ya hungry? Lunch is just about ready. What time do you work this evenin', sweetheart?" Oh boy. What do I say?

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I guess I need to call Sam and ask."

"Sookie, what have I told you about sayin' 'uh'? It makes ya sound like ignorant white trash instead of the southern lady that you are." Okay, that's not weird at all, someone telling a grown ass woman how to speak. Of course this was Gran. My own mamaw wouldn't have said anything about saying "uh". She did get onto me for plenty, though. She once told me if I didn't stop whatever it was that I was doing that she'd, "Pinch off yur head n' throw it atchur dead ass". I am not shittin' you. Mamaw was a character!

My sister once dated a boy whose family my mamaw didn't approve of. Mamaw told her that she oughta not be goin' with that clabber-dick thing. I don't know exactly what that means, but it does not sound pleasant…or hygienic. She was a sweetie. She didn't crochet or bake us cookies, but by god if you came into her home you weren't leavin' till she fed you enough to roll home.

Mamaw ruled the roost! I'd say she was just as caring as Gran; she just showed it differently.

So I meekly said, "Sorry, Gran."

We sat down to eat and oh was it good! The chicken was crispy with the skin battered and fried to a beautiful golden brown. The greens had bacon grease in them I noticed. And well, okra is just okra. She even brought out fluffy warm buttermilk biscuits, with real butter of course. Who knows what it was all doing to my arteries, but it was mmm, mmm good.

After lunch, I was going to go back to the bedroom to regroup. Then Gran said, "And where do you think you're goin'?" Oh, right.

"Here, Gran, let me clean up these dishes for ya." I proceeded to wash up. Once the kitchen was spotless _(I don't want the wrath of Gran on my head.),_ I went back to Sookie's room. I thought it would be a good idea to make a list of things I need to do in order to set things right for Sook.

Let's see…

_~When Vampire Bill comes into Merlottes, wait on him but DO NOT pay him any special attention._

_~When Vampire Bill leaves with Rattrays, DO NOT follow them to save the day._

That should take care of the Rattray attack. Plus Sookie won't have to drink Bill's blood to heal from their retribution the following night. Let's see, what else?

_~Ignore any and all advances made by Vampire Bill._

He thinks Sookie is just a redneck barmaid who will drop her panties for any man willing to show her a little attention with a southern drawl.

_~Take charge of Sookie's future by going to Fangtasia to negotiate a contract for telepathic services._

This way she is a legal employee of one Eric Northman and no other vampires can take her, including Queen Sophie Ann. Hopefully. Not to mention, she'll be financially secure and be able to help Gran out.

_~Quit working at Merlottes. _

It's okay to go visit once in a while, but she really shouldn't subject herself to the mind rape of the inbred clientele.

That's as far as I got with my "Change Sookie's Life for the Better" list. Gran yelled up the stairs to tell me that I had a phone call. I ran down the stairs to get to the only phone in the house, which was mounted on the kitchen wall. Who would it be? Not a vamp, because the sun was up. Maybe it was Lafayette, ya gotta love him.

"Now Sookie, what have I told you about runnin' in the house? You sound like a herd of elephants comin' down those stairs."

"Sorry, Gran." Again with the meekness_,_ no wonder Sookie's so polite and lady like.

I picked up the receiver _(For you youngin's out there, phones used to have separate pieces, one for dialing, and another for talking and listening. There also used to be these things called record players.)_

The phone was old fashioned like everything else in the house. I'm adding a cell phone to that list. "Hello, this is Sookie." Weird.

"Sook, it's Sam. I know you're supposed to be off today, but can you come in for Dawn? She SAYS that she's sick and can't come in tonight." That's right, I forgot about poor Dawn and Maudette being murdered. I wondered how long till that would happen. Add Rene the serial killer to the list.

"Sure Sam. What time do ya need me?"

"Is four to close okay with you?" That was nothing out of the ordinary for me; it was basically my 'real' shift. You know…in the real world.

"Yep, see ya at four." I hung up and looked at the clock on the wall above the refrigerator. It was 2:00. Guess I better get ready for work.

I found a clean Merlotte's top and a pair of black short shorts in one of the dresser drawers I had rummaged through earlier. I'll need a thong with these shorts. They're kinda tight fitting; I didn't want a panty line.

I grabbed up all the clothes and underthings I'd need, which included a huge bra _(well huge to me),_ and headed to the bathroom. I showered and blow dried my hair. I looked for a straightener, which I usually have to use to make my hair shiny and silky, but didn't find one. I checked myself/Sookie in the mirror and really, I didn't need to do anything to my/her hair. It already looked healthy and glossy. It must be the fairy genetics. That's so not fair.

I put my hair into the oh-so-famous pony tail. She doesn't really need make up. Her complexion is flawless. Again, I say that's not even fair. I simply applied a little mascara and lip gloss after I brushed my/our(?) teeth, and I was ready to go. I felt like it was Halloween and I had the most awesome Sookie Stackhouse costume EVER.

I still had some time to kill, so I went downstairs to have some of Gran's pecan pie. I'd been way too full to have some after lunch; my food needed to 'settle' before stuffing myself further. Sookie's waistline may not survive the combination of Gran's cooking and my appetite for said cooking.

Her pecan pie was sugary sweet and buttery as hell. The pecans were toasted just right and the crust was flakey and just de-li-cious! It was like an orgasm in my mouth. _Tee hee. _ Pie this good should be a sin. Maybe it is…gluttony anyone?

I chased the pie with a tall glass of whole milk _(no skim here)_ and I was ready to go. I searched for Sookie's purse and found it by the back door. I told Gran goodbye, kissed her on the cheek and set off to find Sookie's car.

Let me tell you, Sookie's car looks like a piece of shit on TV, but you have no idea! The undercarriage appears to be so rusted that I thought I could probably get to work Flintstones style. I could put my feet through the floor board easy-peasy-lemon-squeezey.

It took a few tries to get it to come to life _(if you can even call it that)._ That's another thing to put on the list. Get Sookie a new freaking car!

I bounced so hard down the long driveway that I thought Gran's pecan pie was going to make a second appearance. Yet one more item for the list! Fix the damn drive!

When I got to Hummingbird Road, I stopped and realized I have absolutely no fucking idea how to get to Merlotte's. It can't be that hard, right? Bon Temps is a hole in the wall podunk town, not unlike mine.

I took a wild guess and turned right onto Hummingbird Road. I wish my house was on a cool named road like Hummingbird. Old Mill Road just doesn't have the same ring to it. I drove about three and a half miles and after passing an old yellow/brown trailer _(probably used to be white)_ and a service station, and then I saw the neon sign for Merlotte's.

I couldn't believe it. I was about to enter Merlotte's! As Sookie-freakin'-Stackhouse! Wouldn't you be stoked?

I pulled around back to the employee parking lot. I knew it was the employee lot because I could see Sam's trailer beside it. That's the same trailer where he and Tara would eventually do the horizontal mambo. It was just on the other side of the parking lot from the back entrance of the bar. I parked the car and in I went. I stood just inside the doorway while I got my "shields" up. After that, all I could hear were my own thoughts and the chatter and noise of the bar. That's not too bad.

I entered into a small hallway. On one side were a stock room and then the kitchen. On the other side was an office (Sam's I assume) and then the bathrooms. The door to the office was open so I stowed Sookie's purse in the bottom drawer like she does in the books. I couln't remember where she puts it on the show. Now, where the hell do I get an apron? Oh, there they are. The little half aprons were in a card board box with the top cut off sitting on the floor next to the door. _Redneck much?_ I put on an apron, found an order pad and pen on the desk and headed towards the front of the bar.

As I was walking past the kitchen I heard "It's Rainin' Men" by whoever the hell sings it. That could only mean one thing….Lafayette! I got so excited I almost peed my pants.

I stepped in and watched THE Lafayette Reynolds chopping veggies and shakin' that ass. My eyes were probably about to pop outta my head. I'm sure I had the Crazy Sookie Smile going, too, but it was genuine glee! I don't know how long I stood there staring a poor Lala, but he finally looked up at me. "Hookah, whatchu lookin' at?" He pretty much thought the same words that came out of his mouth.

"You are so fucking awesome!" Okay, that most likely wierded him the fuck out. Janie, get a hold of yourself, girl! Be cool. Be cool.

"Well you know that, and I know that. Those stupid mother fuckers out there is just too damn inbred to recognize greatness when they sees it." See, he is awesome!

"You got that right, Lala." Ha, I called him Lala! I'd crossed over into 'fangirl' territory a long time ago.

I quickly exited the kitchen before I made an even bigger fool of myself and made it to the actual bar itself. I ran smack dab into Arlene Fowler in all her bad dye job glory. "Where the hell have you been? You're five minutes late." Really? She's gonna bitch at me about five freaking minutes? How many times has Sookie covered for her skinny ass because Coby or Lisa was sick? This isn't even Sookie's shift. She's just doing Sam a favor. Sookie would probably just grin real big and apologize, but she's not here now is she?

"Fuck you, Arlene. Next time you need someone to cover for your ass or babysit your kids, don't call me. 'Kay?" She just looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. Trashy ass bitch.

I walked on past Arlene with my nose in the air and a wiggle in my walk. I turned and who do you think I saw? Tara freakin' Thorton. Wow, she really is an angry woman. "Hey, bitch. How you doin'?" Okay, must tread carefully around Tara. She scares me.

"Ummm, I'm good. You?"

"I'm better since I quit that shit job I had. By the way, 'bout time you told that trashy ass bitch 'bout herself." That's right, she quit a job at a department store and got a job at Merlotte's tending bar.

"Well, why don't you ask Sam for a job here?"

"Did I hear my name?" It was Sam! He's really not bad lookin' at all. I mean he's not Godric or Eric, but he's still hot. He's got that messy hair look goin' on. Although he does usually look a bit confused or perturbed.

"Tara needs a job and we always need help here. Why don't you two talk it over while I get to work?" Tara was looking at me with her mouth open, like I'd butted into her business, which I had. Like a coward, I rushed off to avoid any confrontation with her; she is very confrontational.

I figured out which was my section and got right to work. I busted my ass, too. The after-work crowd came in and had a few. Then the dinner crowd came in to eat and have a few as well. I got to see Hoyt, Jason _(who didn't really say much to me, what a shitty brother),_ Rene _(sick mother fucker),_ Bud, Andy, Kevin, and Kenya. It looked like the whole Bon Temp cast was present and accounted for, except HIM. You know who I mean. Grrr.

The bar thinned temporarily around nine. I had a bit of time to catch up on some side work. I was filling salt and pepper shakers when the few stragglers went completely silent. Uh oh, I knew what that meant.

Vampire Bill had entered the building.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't believe the great reviews I have received from this, my first ever fic. I'm going to try to slow things down a bit since I've been told it's a little too fast paced. Other than that, I am so pleased with the response I've gotten from everyone. By the way, the funny things that Janie's mamaw said in the previous chapter were things my grandmother actually said to my sister and me. She was a character. I miss her very much. Also, too (that's my Sarah Palin impersonation) I'm currently watching episodes one and two to refresh my memory. Now let's move on to Vampire Bill.

RE-REVAMPED

I don't own True Blood or SVM.

Chapter 3

Ya know Bill could have been good looking, if he wasn't such a douche! He had dark brown hair with some really huge sideburns. What I had failed to notice when I watched episode one was that his hair was kind of greasy lookin' and in dire need of a haircut. It looked like it had been hacked with a pair of dull scissors, which it probably had been…a hundred and fifty years ago!

I couldn't call the way he walked a strut per se, it was more like he slinked across the room. Ya know what I mean? He was real slow with his head down and kept glancing around from under his eyelashes. It was very coquettish. You could tell he was a true southern belle, I mean gentleman. Not!

He looked a bit smarmy to me. _(That's a great word, smarmy.)_ He wore a wrinkled white shirt which was unbuttoned a few buttons too far. Like I said, he was smarmy. Over the white shirt was a wrinkled grey or beige _(hard to tell, it was so faded…or dirty) _jacket. Did he sleep in his clothes?

I did that for a while, when I was eight years old! I wanted to sleep later on school days so I would get ready the night before. My mother put a stop to that, which, from looking at Bill, was a good thing.

He slinked _(slunk?)_ over to a booth in my section. Of course the next booth over held the Rattray's. Talk about smarmy and greasy! They really took the cake. They were the epitome of white trash. Denise was too skinny, with big hair and too much make up. You just can't hide that kind of fugly. No amount of lip stick or mascara is gonna help THAT. Mack looked like a pedophile on meth. They had been rude to me since they arrived a few minutes ago. I could tell they thought they were very clever. Jeez.

Bill sat down and I quickly walked up to his table to take his order. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hi, my name's Ja…Sookie. I'll be your server tonight. We don't have any True Blood, but I can get you a glass of red wine so you have a reason to be here." I wanted to cut right to the chase and move on.

Then, with his over the top southern drawl, he said, "That would be fine, Miss Sookie. Thank you." Oh, he thinks he's smooth.

I left to get his wine and brought it back. I sat it on top of a cocktail napkin, smiled and turned to walk away. Mack said, "Don't mind her, mister. She's just Crazy Sookie." What an ass.

"Thanks, Mack, but I already told him my name. You are one stupid mother fucker, ya know that?"

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" That would be Denise standing up for her man's honor. Yeah, right, that man wouldn't know honor if it slapped him in the face.

"You, Denise, are nothing but a two bit V whore who needs to eat more protein and green leafy vegetables. You look a little low on iron and a little constipated. Enjoy your drinks!" I turned on my heel and sashayed back to the bar, with my pony tail bobbing away.

Now I knew exactly what was about to happen. The Rats were going to join Bill and then they'd all file out to parking lot for a little draining.

Now the question is, was this all planned out by Bill? Did he glamour them to take him out and start draining him so I would hear their thoughts and come save the day? I think that's highly likely. Don't you? Sookie had to have been pretty naïve to have fallen for it. So I just went about my business, waiting tables, fetching pitchers of beer and chicken baskets.

I saw neither hide nor hair of Mr. Compton the rest of my shit. After filling all the salt and pepper shakers and restocking the sugar and napkin dispensers, it was time to go home. I wondered if Gran would wait up for me. I got my/Sookie's purse out of Sam's office and headed for the back door.

I knew Bill wouldn't give up so easily. So I wasn't surprised when I saw that him leaning against the yellow monstrosity. He's so predictable. He's a parody, really.

"Can I help you?" I didn't hide the fact that he was wasting my time. He, unfortunately, ignored the roll of my eyes.

"How did you know that I am vampire? You said there was no True Blood before I even requested one." Does he really think Sookie is that stupid? He probably assumes all humans are idiots. Well take a look in the mirror, buddy.

"Well you are extremely pale, almost sickly. You have shifty eyes and your finger nails are rimmed with red. You are either a vampire or a human that is so anemic that you could keel over at any moment. Since you weren't laid out on the floor, I went with vampire." I gave him my best smart ass smile.

"Well aren't you the clever one?"

"Yes, I am." Seriously, did he think his condescending tone would actually get him anywhere with Sookie?

"May I call on you some time?" Oh my god! He really does think he'll get somewhere with me. Wow. Can you say bloated ego?

"No you may not, but thanks anyway." I was trying to be polite, really I was. Then he got right in my face and in a very "sultry" voice said, "You would like nothing better than to make time with me." Did he just say I wanted to 'make time' with him? It's the twenty first century, dude.

"No, I would not. Please step aside. I am exhausted and I would like to go home. Now!" I think he was in shock that his glamour didn't work because he did indeed step aside. I hopped in the car as quickly as I possibly could and set off for Sookie's house leaving him to eat my dust.

It didn't take me long to get there. I parked the car as close to the back door as I could and ran. Thank God Gran hadn't locked up; I did not want to take the time to search for the house key.

Bill lived just across the cemetery and probably followed me home. I shut and locked the door behind me. I stood there for a moment until I could get a handle on my breathing and heart rate.

I put out some mental feelers to see if he had followed me. Yep, there was a vampire at two o'clock, just beside the shed. I'm going to have to do something soon about this. Eric was my best bet for safety. I made a plan to go to Fangtasia the next night and discuss employment opportunities with him.

I was so wore out! I walked upstairs, grabbed some pj's, and stumbled into the shower. It felt so nice to stand under the hot spray and wash away all the 'disgusting' from the bar.

Once I was clean and relaxed, I curled up in Sookie's bed. Hold on! I'm going to meet ERIC NORTHMAN tomorrow. OMG! What am I going to wear? How am I, Janie Graham from Olive, Kentucky, going to negotiate a contract for telepathic services with a thousand year old Viking vampire sheriff?

Oh sweet lord, please help me. I can do this; I just have to stay focused on the business at hand and not think about searing blue eyes or his gracious plenty. _(a.k.a. the GP)_ I need to remember that I am NOT a fangbanger and he has them lined up for blocks. Humans are just feed-n-fucks to him. Keep telling yourself that, Janie. I'm going to have to consider what statement I want to make with my choice of clothing.

I could wear fangbanger gear to say, "I'm one of the crowd. I belong." Or, I could wear one of Sookie's sundresses and give the impression of sweet, gullible innocence. _(I.E. Vampire Bait) _

Then there's always the good old standby, which would be jeans and t-shirt. None of those seemed right for the occasion. I wanted the image of a smart, savvy, yet sexy woman who was in control of her destiny. I'd have to go shopping tomorrow. I doubted Sook had anything smart and savvy to wear.

If this didn't work, I could always hop a flight to Dallas and ask the sheriff of Area 9 for protection…mmm, Godric. HE could be a love interest for our Sookie. I do like a good S/G. But then again, she and Eric just work so well together. Of course, there's always G/S/E. *wiggling eyebrows*

No, I really needed to get Sookie's life set up for her, not help her hook-up. BUT, MY GODric, I WANT TO SO BAD!

Not gonna happen, Janie Girl. I needed to get her peas in a row, or ducks in a pod…whatever, you know what I mean.

I wanted to situate every last detail of her life so she doesn't have to endure the pain and heartbreak that seem to always come her way. No, just stay the course, Janie! Keep your eye on the ball, keep your head in the game, and keep using cliché phrases in order to keep your mind off sexy vampires.

All this worry was not helping me stay calm and fall asleep. It's time to relax and let my mind float away on a nice, soft, billowy cloud… Okay so that didn't work.

I decided to read for a while to calm my brain. It's too bad there was no TB fanfiction here; there's always the old standby of Vampire Diaries. Sookie doesn't have a computer, though. _Add that to the list._

I found a dog-eared romance novel in Sookie's nightstand and began reading. 'Tess knew it was wrong to want Drake, but he made her breasts burn with the need to be touched and her wet channel to be filled.' Okay! Sooo not helping.

Perhaps some breathing exercises will help.

Inhale 1,2,3, exhale 1,2,3, inhale 1,2,3 exhale. Godric's eyes 1, 2, 3, Godric's lips 1, 2, 3. Eric's chest 1, 2, 3, Eric's ass 1, 2, 3. Before I knew it, it was morning.

It was time to get the day started with breakfast, shopping, and then Fangtasia. I found a note on the kitchen counter. Gran had left to attend a "Decedents of the Glorious Dead" (DGD) meeting, but she left lunch waiting in the oven for me.

This time it was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. I'd have to make sure and floss. Nothing says smart and sexy like corn stuck between you front teeth.

Gran had made an apple pie today. It had the crisscross crust on top. I found some vanilla ice cream in the freezer and went to town on it! When Sookie comes back, she's going to be a few pounds heavier. That is IF she comes back. Now there's a thought. It's best not to think about it. I'd just make like Scarlett and think about that tomorrow; I think that's what Sookie does a lot, too.

After cleaning the lunch dishes up, I went upstairs to get dressed. I chose a yellow sundress with blue flowers on the waistband. I found some blue ballet flats that matched the dress perfectly. She really knows how to coordinate with her many sundresses. There was even a blue headband in the same color blue. Now that just seems a bit OCD to me.

I had a problem. I needed to find a nice clothing store and directions to get there. Sookie didn't have a laptop, so I got out the ol' phone book. I found Kohl's department store in Shreveport and called for directions. Kohl's was an excellent choice because I didn't have loads of money to spend on high end clothing and they ALWAYS had a sale going.

When I got there I was a bit intimidated. It was a huge store! After searching blindly for several minutes, I finally found a salesperson. She was about my age and quite pretty with short ginger hair, but she was dressed like she was ready to go clubbing at the drop of a hat.

"I'm looking for something business casual that says smart yet sexy."

"I can help you with that, Ma'am." Ma'am? What am I, her mother? We're the same age for cryin' out loud. She took me to the women's section, which had clothes that my mother might wear, if she was 'hip' enough. They had that sexy soccer mom look. _That reminds me of Pam. _ She found me a black pencil skirt then led me to the juniors department.

There were a lot of cute sexy tops to choose from. We chose a pink silk blouse with cap sleeves and faux pearl buttons. I had seen some faux pearl earrings on Sookie's dresser that would go with it. _She's a waitress,like me, so everything is faux._

I picked up a skinny patent leather belt, a patent leather clutch, and black patent leather pumps to go with the outfit. I was gonna rock the smart and sexy look! I paid for my items with the tips from the previous evening.

I asked the cashier, who looked like she just might know, for directions to Fangtasia. She knew.

Once I had that taken care of, I left with my purchases to make my way home. I stopped at Starbuck's for a cappuccino and got back to Sookie's shortly thereafter. Gran was home when I came in so I told her about my plans to go to Shreveport that evening. She seemed to get excited for me. She thought Sookie finally had a date.

"No, Gran, I'm going to see about a job at a club."

"Oh? What position are you applying for, dear?" Oh, brother. What do I tell this sweet old lady about working at a vampire bar?

"Well, I was thinking that clubs and bars have a lot of underage kids trying to get in illegally. Or there may be people dealing drugs in the club. Or there could even be drainers looking for a young vampire to drain. I figure my talent could come in handy in those circumstances."

"You mean you're goin' to a vampire bar?" She's so sweet.

"Yes, ma'am, it's called 'Fangtasia' and I could save them a lot of money on fines and maybe even save a few lives, too." Please don't give me a hard time. I had my fingers crossed.

"What about your job with Sam?"

"Gran, if I make enough money using my ability, I won't have to wait tables anymore. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Oh, yes, dear. That would be nice indeed. I know how hard that type of work is on a body. You can't do it forever. I know you'll be smart about this. Trust your instincts, Sookie. They'll not steer you wrong." Shew! I'm so glad that went well. Gran might be all about the manners, but I don't think she's hung up on what's 'proper' nearly as much as Sookie makes her out to be.

By this time, it was after 5:00. I'd leave for Fangtasia around 8:00. That's three hours to eat, nap (long night ahead), and prepare myself for the night to come.

I woke up from my nap at 6:30. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed every inch of my skin. I washed and conditioned my hair twice and shave everything from the waist down. I'M JUST SAYIN' YOU NEVER KNOW! Don't judge me.

I didn't bother with stockings, I just moisturized my legs. _(Among other things)_ I dried my hair then put it up in a French twist. I put on a little smoky eye shadow since I was going to a club and it was evening after all. After a little mascara and pink lip-gloss, I donned my smart-sexy-savvy outfit and headed downstairs. After the requisite 'safety' lecture, I kissed Gran goodnight and set off for Shreveport once again.

The drive to Fangtasia was nerve wracking. I felt like I was sweating bullets! It's not every day you meet a fictional character who may or may not be the object of your obsession. My palms were wet and my mouth was dry. Sookie's stupid car wouldn't go above 60 mph, so it took forever. The air conditioner didn't work and I couldn't roll down a window; I don't want the wind tunnel look. That's not sexy or savvy.

Finally pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot I noticed that the line to get in was stretched all the way down the front of the building. Oh, joy! I parked and headed to the back of the line.

Standing there amongst the dregs of society was excruciating. The fangbangers all looked alike, if you ask me; pale skin, heavy eyeliner, leather and lace. Every single one of them wore black and red, or some variation of that theme. Do they not realize they are the caricature of vampire groupies? To top it all off, they were thinking that I was basically a piece of dung stuck to the bottom of their platform shoes. Poor deluded souls.

It felt like days before I was finally at the front of the line. I looked up and who is staring at me with her nostrils flaring? Miss Pamela. I've always thought she was pretty cool and aloof, but in reality she is fucking SCARY!

"I.D." She sounded so bored. If I had to be subjected to the vermin in this line on a daily (or nightly) basis, I'd be bored, too.

"Oh sure, here ya go." I handed her Sookie's driver's license.

"Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps." That's me…sort of. I just looked at her, trying to look as bored as her. She narrowed her eyes at me and handed the license back.

"Next!" I thought about asking her if I could speak with Eric, but then thought I'd rather just take my chances with him. I made my way into the club and made a bee line for the bar.

Right in front of me was Long Shadow, who I decided to treat as if he were anyone else. I ordered a Pepsi, because I don't drink much and I need all cylinders firing tonight. I took a moment to check out the surroundings.

I'd seen the club on TV of course, but nothing could have prepared me for how tacky it really was in person. There was more of the black and red theme going on and vamp dancers moving in all sorts of freaky ways. Do they honestly think that's sexy? I found it more disturbing than anything else.

Everyone in the place had a mask of complete boredom; people were very serious about their bangin' of the fang. There were no laughing, smiling faces of customers having a good time. The staff didn't even smile at their customers. Well except for Ginger. She was grinning from ear to ear. She's a sweet slutty lady. Her screaming could wake the dead, though_. Tee hee. _

I don't know if I could work here without laughing at the stupidity of these people. Did they really think they were too hot to smile a bit? Weirdos.

I kept scanning the room until my eyes landed on a raised dais with a throne. There he was. Eric Northman. Viking sex god. Vampire sheriff of Area 5. He was looking straight at me.

A/N: So here's chapter 3. What did y'all think? I tried to slow it down a bit to give a few more details. What do you think Eric is going to say about her proposition? Will he help her with Bill and Rene? Do you think her panties have dropped to the floor and she just hasn't realized it yet? I'm hoping to have another chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Y'all can also find my fics at isismama with added pics.

I don't own any damn thing.

THIS IS A RE-REVAMPED VERSION.

Chapter 4

Our eyes met across a crowded, smoky room. Ha! That sounded good didn't it? Actually there was a no smoking sign out front so it was crowded, but not smoky. I imagine smoke would really irritate the vampires' super human olfactory nerves…I wonder if their eyes would get irritated? Can you imagine a vampire with bloodshot eyes? Oh wait…that would be Vampire Diaries. Ha!

No, but seriously, Eric was looking directly at me. I literally glanced down at my ankles to check if my panties had dropped of their own volition. Nope, no panties were dropping. Well at least mine hadn't; I couldn't speak for anyone else in this Vamp Disneyland.

From some of the thoughts I heard since I entered the club, quite a few patrons were sans under-roos. I could only see the top half of Eric's larger than life body. The convulsing and gyrating fangbangers on the dance floor blocked his lower half from my sight. Damn them to hell! *shaking fist*

Eric was wearing a V-neck t-shirt underneath a black leather motorcycle jacket. It was the cool old fashioned type you'd see in a 60's movie. It had the wide lapel which could be buttoned across his chest, I assume to protect the wearer from the wind while riding. His hair was shoulder length of course. I guess Pam hadn't given him that makeover yet. Too bad, it looked a bit like a bob at the moment. I'm sorry, but it's true! If a man is going to have long hair it should be long and layered. I'm just sayin'. His bobbed hairstyle did not detract in any way from the sex appeal that seemed to just ooze out of his pores. I'd like to scrape some of that off of him, put it in a bottle and take it home with me for my "alone time". Upon reflection, that sounds a tad gross. But it's still a fact. I'd rub that shit all over myself, then I'd….

I felt like I was hypnotized, until I felt the tickle in my brain. That fucker was trying to glamour me! I'll be damned.

I turned around and had a seat on a bar stool just to let him know that was NOT happenin'. It also let him know that this girl, scratch that, WOMAN is different and not to be toyed with.

I sipped my Pepsi for about five minutes trying to ignore Long Shadow giving me the hairy eyeball. He really gives me the heeby- jeebies, not as much as Pam, though. She looks at you like you're an insect that she wants to pull the wings off of and watch it twitch. Speak of the devil _(or the spawn of Satan)_; she appeared at my elbow out of nowhere. I guess that would be the vamp speed you hear about so much in fanfiction.

"You must accompany me to see the master", she said, still with the de-winging insect look on her face. Or maybe that's her de-limbing of the human look?

"Must I? I am fine right where I am, but thanks all the same." I don't want them to get the idea that I'm just a lowly human to be used to stroke their egos although; I wouldn't mind stroking something of "the master's".

Did I just say that? Focus, Janie! Sookie is a telepathic fairy hybrid, damn it! She deserves some respect!

"You're new here, so I'll ignore your insolence this time. Let me tell how this goes. The master says jump, you say how high. Are you pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?" Wow! That is a famous Pam line. This is so cool! It was so hard to not grin like a loon, but I kept up my calm, cool, and collected façade, but just barely.

"Look, I am not a bloodbag nor am I one of the vermin who frequent this...establishment. I am a respectable woman and my ass stays right here on this bar stool. If your master wishes to initiate a conversation with me, he can come to me. Are YOU pickin' up what I'M puttin' down?" Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.

"I'll let him know", she said with a smirk_. (Smirk is another word you see a lot of in fanfiction.) _The look on her face said, "Then I'll sit back and enjoy the show." I had to force myself to not turn around to see Eric's reaction.

I waited for Eric to approach, still trying my best to be patient. My patience was wearing thin. My frayed nerves were slowly making their presence known. My knees began bouncing like I had a baby on my lap. I caught myself chewing on my bottom lip. I may have been in the beginning stages of hyperventilating. I really needed to chill! "Barkeep!" _(I always wanted to use that word.)_ As Long Shadow drew near, he did so with a leer. Creeper.

"What would YOU like, little lady?" Who is he, John Wayne? He's the Indian, not the cowboy. Ha! I kill me.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please." That's what Sook would have ordered, right? As he mixed my drink, I noticed he added a healthy dose of gin. Which was fine by me because I needed it, but it made me suspicious of his intentions?

Once I had my first sip (read gulp) of my gin-more-gin-and splash of tonic, I noticed he was still in front of me. I felt that telltale tickle in my brain. What is with these vamps? Are they not capable of getting through life without cheating with the mind rape?

"You will go to the ladies' room and wait for me to join you. You will then offer yourself to me." Seriously? What a douche!

"No, thank you. I don't have to pee right now and I'm saving myself for marriage", I said in my sweetest southern belle voice.

He looked shocked, which would mean his eyes widened an infinitesimal amount. He gave Eric a look. That was probably vampire code for, "This bitch is a security risk." That helped my state of mind.

He said, "My mistake", then left to tend to the vermin. I'm not trying to be a judgemental or anything, but almost every living soul in the place was thinking about sex. I don't mean just hooking up to have a little fun, many of their thoughts revolved around being the equivalent to pets for the vamps, leashes and all. IMO, If a person thinks like that, they get what they deserve.

I waited for 30 minutes, although it felt like hours. There was still no Eric. He was testing me, waiting to see if I would break and come to him. It was time to show him that this Southern lady has a backbone.

I held my head high and did not stop until I was at Sookie's car.

Just as I inserted to key into the lock, I felt hands on my shoulders and was jerked around so fast I could probably sue for whiplash.

"Who are you and what were you doing in my bar?" Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I took a nice deep breath. Lord, he smelled good! His cologne was musky, but it didn't overpower his natural aroma of manliness. As I said before, he had sex oozing out of his pores, and you know I what I wanted to do with that!

"I have a business proposition for you." Don't ask me how I got the words out, because I think I might have peed my pants a little. His fingertips were digging into me like claws.

His fangs were down and his piercing blue eyes were narrowed to mere slits.

"And just what line of business are you in, Miss Stackhouse?" Pam must have gotten the name from Sookie's drivers' license, along with the address most likely. She does have a vault for a brain, after all.

"I would like to be a security consultant for your club, Mr. Northman." I thought that sounded very professional. I kept my eyes on his even though I seriously wanted to ogle all that was The Viking.

"Just what do you believe YOU could possibly do for ME that I cannot do for myself?" Now that was not professional. He was being very condescending. Well he was about to get schooled. That was no way to treat a potential employee.

"Well, Mr. Northman, all I have to do is sit in your club, seemingly minding my own business, and I can alert you to any underage customers, undercover cops, thieves, and even drainers. If an employee is stealing from you, I can tell you who it is and how much they have stolen." So far, so good. His grip on my shoulders tightened and I was pretty sure I'd have bruises the next day.

"How could you possibly know these things, Miss Stackhouse?" Oh ye of little faith.

"I want to know first if you would be interested in employing someone who could offer you these services." His gaze wandered downward to my neck, then my boobs. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. Men are all the same. But then I was trying not to do the same to him.

"Oh I'd pay for your services alright. Normally I wouldn't, but you look and smell divine, so if you insist..." And there's the chauvinist Eric Northman we all know and love. I knew he'd make an appearance eventually.

"My body is not for sale. I am offering you the services of a telepath, Mr. Northman, not a blood whore." _Not without dinner and a movie at least._

He straightened to his full 6'4" height and let go of my shoulders, but did not leave my personal space. I wasn't about to complain about that. He can invade my personal space anytime. No, Janie, must remain professional. He would never take Sookie seriously if I gave in to my baser desires.

"You are a telepath? " He looked a bit unbelieving. "What am I thinking?" Ah, trick question. He wants me to prove my ability, but if I was able to tell him, he'd snap my neck immediately. Well, no, he'd probably drain me. Why waste the fairy blood, right?

"I can't hear vampires. Humans come in very clearly, but shifters are a bit hazy." He was skeptical.

"Prove it."

We walked back into the club and he led me to his office. It was really small, especially with him in it. He dominates any room he is in. He said in a normal tone of voice, "Pam."

"Yes, Eric?" Damn, these vampires are sneaky, sneaky. She came out of nowhere. I may have yelped like a preteen at a horror flick.

"Bring me Ginger." Pam immediately evaporated into thin air. It seemed like it anyway. A few minutes later she walked back in dragging Ginger into the room by her bicep. Was that really necessary?

She may be a few cards short of a full deck, but Ginger follows orders pretty well.

"Miss Stackhouse, please leave the room while I speak with Ginger. Then you will tell me what I have said to her." At least he said please.

I went to stand in the dim hallway. While I waited, I caught Long Shadow staring at me again. You're not long for this world, buddy, so stare all you want while you can.

Ginger opened the door and I walked back into the office. "Ginger, do not speak." Eric spoke to her like she was a trained dog. That's most likely how he saw her and every other human.

I smiled at her and kindly asked, "Ginger, what did Eric tell you?" _He said he wants to fuck you and bite you and rub himself all over you. _

"Really? Do you think that is appropriate to say to someone seeking to be a security consultant?" It figures he'd say something like that. I should have known.

"I did not say it to you, Miss Stackhouse. I said it to Ginger and trust me, she did not mind. Did you Ginger?" She quickly shook her head. I guess she was still under the no speaking order.

"What did I tell her, Miss Stackhouse?" Geez, I'm going to have to say it out loud. I might have rolled my eyes.

"You told her you wanted to fuck me, bite me, and rub yourself all over me." I think I actually blushed. I'm not a blusher, I read fanfiction. I've heard it all.

"Well, you do smell delightful, very sweet. Trust me, you enjoy it immensely." Does he ever stop? I'm trying to have a serious conversation here. I want him to take Sookie seriously.

I looked at him with a blank expression as if he were boring me, which he really wasn't. His suggestion sounded pretty tempting to me. He is THE VIKING after all.

"Ginger, you may leave." As an after-thought he said, "You may speak."

Would she really have kept silent after leaving the office? I guess a Swiss cheese brain from glamour will do that to you. She thanked him and left immediately with her head bowed. Eric went right into business mode.

"I will hire for you three months on a trial basis. If you prove yourself to be a valuable asset, I will hire you long term. During the trial period I will pay you $3,000 a week. You will work Tuesday through Saturday. Do you have suitable attire? We have a certain image to maintain here at Fangtasia. If you do not you can either have a thousand dollar clothing allowance or I can provide you with clothing of my choosing." Clothing of his choosing, huh? He'd 'provide' me with band aids for my nipples and a scarf as a skirt.

"I'll take the allowance, thank you." At least I would be able to buy something with at least an ounce of decency.

"I'd like to have the parameters of our agreement in writing, please." That's right. I'm being smart and savvy!

"Certainly, I'll have my attorney draw up a contract tomorrow and we can sign it before you begin in the evening. Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, are you attached to anyone?"

"What do you mean by attached? I am not married or dating anyone, if that's what you mean." I knew full well what he was getting at; he wanted to know if I'd been 'claimed' by a vampire. And without Bill here to say 'Sookey is mine!' the answer is thankfully no.

"Never mind, Miss Stackhouse. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 sharp."

Sneaky bastard, he's scheming already. I'll have to keep an eye on him. I turned to leave when he stopped me.

"Oh and Sookie…I know you aren't completely human. We'll discuss that a later time." Oh shit. He's going to want to eat me, and not in a good way.

A/N: My nineteen year old daughter proofread this chapter for me. She liked it, but she called me a perv. I haven't even gotten to the lemons yet! So, what did you think? Was this better, worse, or at least as good as the other chapters? Please review!

Ang


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Eric mentioned that he knows Sookie is not completely human. I think if she played that up more she would get along better in the supe world. Janie agrees with me. She told me so. Therefore when Sookie's fae heritage comes into play I will be taking a page from the books. Adele had an affair with half-fae Fintan Brigant because her husband was sterile from mumps, I think. Fintan is the son of Niall Brigant, Prince of all Fae. So not only is Sookie a fairy with the essential spark (which is a magical spark that all full-blooded fairies have), but she is also fairy royalty. So the vamps can all put that in their pipes and smoke it!

I don't own TB or SVM.

I HAVE RE-VAMPED THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 5

"Janie, you are the shit!" I was so proud of myself. I entered a den of vipers and came out relatively unscathed, except for the bruised shoulders. I was also in shock because I actually held my own with Eric Northman.

It was near midnight when I saw the Bon Temps exit. I made my way to Hummingbird Road and into Sookie's driveway. The drive needed attention in a bad way. Now I could afford to have it fixed and paved for Gran!

She's spent her whole life caring for her husband, children, and then later, Sookie and Jason; she deserves to have someone take care of her for a change. Now Sookie will have the means to do just that. She can make Gran's golden years truly golden.

Gran was waiting up for me when I came through the back door. She was sitting at the table drinking an iced tea and reading a romance novel. The title was _Tempted. _Gee, I wonder what that's about. Gran's a perv. That's awesome.

"How was your meeting, dear?" I probably shouldn't tell her EVERYTHING that happened.

"Well, I spoke with Mr. Northman and we came to an agreement. He'll have a contract ready for me when I go back tomorrow evening. I will be there from seven till closing Tuesday through Saturday. I'll have Sundays and Mondays off. And during the trial period I'll make $3,000 a week!"

"Oh my word, Sookie that's wonderful news! What exactly will you be listening for?" I could tell from her thoughts that she was suspicious of that amount of money, since it did seem too good to be true for poor people like us. She wanted to make sure it was all legit.

"I'll be listening for underage kids, employees stealing money, and most importantly drainers."

"Sookie, what are 'drainers'?"

"The name of the club I'll be working at is called Fangtasia and it's owned by vampires. Vampire blood, which is also called 'V' is a drug for humans;it gets them high. Drainers capture a vampire, chain them up with silver, and then drain their blood to sell on the black-market. After they've taken all of their blood, they either leave them in the sun to burn or put a stake through their heart."

"Oh that's awful! Who would do such a thing? What a cruel and horrible way to end a person's life!"

"Gran, some folks don't even consider vampires people since they are technically dead and all." That sounded like something Sookie would say.

"Well, sweetheart, God created all creatures and vampires belong to him the same as you and me. So, is Mr. Northman a vampire? What was he like? Do you think he was in the war?" Again with the civil war, I just don't understand the fascination with the war to keep slavery alive in the South.

"Yes, he is a vampire. He's one thousand years old and was a Viking in his human life. He is very stand-offish, but I think that's because they don't like to get close to humans and we only live for a short while compared to them. I can't imagine coming to love people only to lose them to old age over and over again. I believe that's why they remain aloof when dealing with humans." Gran was really considering what I said.

"You're probably right about that, sugar. That would be a sad existence to lose so many loved ones."

Here goes nothin'. "Gran, just before I left, he commented on something that I'd like to discuss with you." Gran looked wary just then. "He said he knows that I'm not completely human. Do you know why he would say that?"

It's best to get this out in the open while Gran is still living rather than after she's gone and can't speak for herself. It may put her mind at ease as well. I'm sure her infidelity with Fintan has been a burden to her all these years.

"Sookie, sit down. We need to talk. This may take a while, would you like a glass of sweet tea?" I don't even like tea.

"No ma'am, can I have some ice water instead?" The kitchen was quiet as she fixed my ice water. You could have heard a pin drop. She took the time to gather her thoughts and then she sat across from me and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

"You know I loved your Papaw with all my heart. He was a good man and a good husband." I nodded in agreement.

"Your grandfather, Earl Stackhouse, contracted mumps when he was a boy. As a result, he could not father children. I so desperately wanted a child of my own. One day, when I was about your age, I was hanging out the wash in the backyard. A beautiful man stepped out of the woods. He was tall with broad shoulders. His hair was silky straight, light blond, and hung down almost to his waist. _(He sounds like the men on the covers of her romance novel, or Eric.) _He had such vitality; he just glowed with life. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." She looked at me and her eyes were begging for understanding.

"He told me he could feel my grief and longing for the children I would never have with Earl. He said he could give me the gift of children. Sookie, I was so enamored of him that I agreed without a moment's thought. I have often wondered if he had put a spell on me." She attempted to chuckle, maybe trying to lighten the mood. Little did she know, he very well could have done just that.

"Your Grandpa Earl was away on business and Fintan and I spent three glorious days making love and reveling in the simple company of one another. It wasn't until he left that I realized his ears were pointed like in a fairytale. He was different." She paused, expecting me to question her, but I stayed quiet and didn't interrupt. She needed to get this out.

"Earl came home the next day and I was so consumed with guilt that I confessed everything. He understood and was hopeful that I had conceived. Your grandpa was such a caring and understanding man. I have no idea how he could be so accepting." That could have been a spell, too. Fairies are magic, after all. Who knows?

"Nine months later I gave birth to your father, Corbett. About a week after he was born, I had a visitor. Fintan came back to see his son. I showed him Corbett and he leaned over the crib where the baby was sleeping and smelled him. As you can imagine I was taken aback at that." _Supes and their sniffing._

"He explained that he was looking for the essential spark within Corbett. The essential spark is what gives fairies, which is what they were, their magic. Your father didn't have a spark so Fintan said he would be human and not have many fairy traits. He would be more attractive to women, but that was all." I listened quietly to Gran's confession. I think she was expecting me to question her sanity.

She needed to let the guilt go with the telling of the tale so I stayed still, only moving to drink my water.

"I didn't hear from Fintan for two more years. One day, while Earl was away again, he knocked on my back door and I let him in…that is when I conceived your Aunt Linda. I don't know why I let him in again. It was just so out of character for me to be unfaithful to my husband. I was a good Christian woman, but I knew deep down in my soul that it wasn't so. I simply wanted him." I gave her a small smile to let her know I wouldn't judge.

"Your Aunt Linda didn't have the spark either, nor did Jason or Hadley. But you, my Sookie, do have the essential spark. I do not know exactly what that means for you since I've not seen Fintan since you were a few days old. The only thing I do know is that it is the spark that makes you a fairy, not the blood. Even though you are technically only one eighth fae, you are indeed a fairy. I am so sorry I cannot tell you more."

I sat and absorbed what this would mean for Sookie. Hearing Gran's account made everything clearer than it was on True Blood or in SVM. Since Sookie has the spark that means she is fae and NOT human at all. This is going to rock Sook's world if she ever comes back. Where the hell is she anyway? I'll do like Scarlett and think about that tomorrow…again.

Gran had tears running down her cheeks and she looked so exhausted. "Gran, I understand. I'm not going to judge you. I may have done the same thing in your shoes, who knows? Did you love Fintan?"

"Oh yes, dear, I loved Fintan and your Grandpa Earl both. I know my actions were not that of an honorable woman, but I couldn't help myself." She looked so defeated and wanted to set her mind at ease.

"Having enough love in your heart for two men is not a dishonorable thing, Gran. I would think of it more as a blessing. You had not only one love of your life, but two. How many women can say that?"

She cried harder now, but I think they were tears of joy and not sorrow. I went to her and kneeled beside her to give her a hug. I held her while she sobbed with relief for telling Sookie the truth and also grief for the men she has lost.

"I love you, Gran. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you, child."

She took a deep breath and stood. "This old woman is tired. I'm going to retire for the night. Make sure and lock the doors, sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am." She quietly went to bed and I dragged myself up the stairs. It had been a long night and all I wanted was a hot shower and to go to bed.

A/N: Dear Readers, I just have to tell you what happened to me earlier tonight. After writing that bit about Gran above, I got really depressed. Which is super strange because it wasn't necessarily sad? It's not like I killed anybody off or anything. So anyway, I decided to walk away for a while because Janie is uber-happy to be in Sookie's world and has a running comedy act in her mind the whole time she's there. It's rather like a dream come true for me, I mean her. It was 10:00 p.m. when I turned off my laptop and laid down for a nap. It is now 3:53 a.m. and I'm back at work. Now without further delay, on with the show!

I awoke around one in the afternoon. I dressed in yet another sundress, this one was white with red flowers on the bust and skirt. _ I wondered if it was the dress she wore in the books when she first met Eric. _Have I mentioned that Sookie's sundresses are rather on the short side? They fall just below my hoo-hah. I don't know how Gran feels about them, but my grandmother would have had what you call a hissy-fit.

My cousin used to wear daisy duke shorts. She spent a summer with Mamaw and Papaw, and my grandmother cut the crotch out of every single pair of her shorts. She said my cousin ought to not go around lettin' her 'flossy' hang out for everyone to see.

My mamaw was large and in charge,well she was 4'10 and shaped like a snowman but was still queen of her domain. She overstepped all kinds of boundaries.

She once removed my papaw's chest hair with Nair. She said he was too hairy for the summer time and if he was gonna walk around without a shirt on, removing the hair was the least he could do. Good times.

My point is that she would not have allowed any of her kin to walk around wearing dresses like the ones Sookie seems to like.

Sookie puts on the face of an innocent southern belle, but I think she just hasn't 'been around' because she can't touch human men without hearing testosterone induced thoughts about her tits and ass. _I'm not saying she'd have been a slut, but certainly more open minded. _ How many times have we heard her say, "No nasty-talk." She will then turn around and eye-fuck anything with fangs or fur (Alcide).

Believe me when I tell you that she has hormones aplenty! I can feel them racing through her blood. I think abundant horniness is actually a fairy trait. They are like vampires in that they view sex differently than humans. I don't think monogamy is even in their lexicon, so the idea of 'one man, one woman' is a Judeo-Christian institution which supes like fairies simply don't subscribe to. _Quite frankly, I agree._

Once I was presentable, I descended the stairs to see what Gran had cooked up for lunch. Bless her soul; she had made breakfast for lunch! I piled my plate high with gravy and biscuits, fried bologna, fried potatoes, and fried apples. They fry everything in the South.

Gran looked a little uncertain when she looked at me. I tried to put her mind at ease and act as if last night's discussion never happened. "Gran everything looks wonderful. You spoil me."

She smiled and said, "Don't you want any eggs? I made them sunny-side-up just the way you like them." I hate eggs. They make my 'gas' smell too strong, kind of like cabbage…or broccoli.

"I don't think I'll have room for them, Gran." I would have eaten them since she went to the trouble, but I was going to be in the company of vampires later. I didn't want Eric to fire me because I stunk up the place. I bet you never read about passing gas in a fanfic before, have you? But let's get real; everybody passes gas…even Sookie Stackhouse. *gasp* Here's REAL for ya; human needs include number two. Hahahaha!

I inhaled breakfast and took a cup of coffee with me. If I was going to start keeping vamp hours, caffeine would be my new best friend, which reminded me that I needed to stock up on Red Bull.

I started looking for something sexy to wear to Fangtasia that evening. After digging around in Sookie's closet, I found a short denim skirt and paired that with a white button down top which I would button half-way down then tie the ends together.

I also found some black baby janes that I could wear with white socks turned down to look childlike. I'd be going for the sexy virgin look. That's what Sookie is after all. Plus I hadn't received the clothing allowance from Eric yet, so it was either this or a sundress. I knew Eric would have found the red-flowered dress very alluring, but it wasn't Fangtasia garb. _Ha…garb. _

I knew I had to call Sam to tell him Sookie wouldn't be working for him anymore. He'd probably be upset with her, but I gotta do what I gotta do, right? What he paid his waitresses was chump change compared to the salary she will have working for Eric.

So I called him up and told him I was quitting _(with no notice, but I didn't know how long I'd be here and needed to do this for Sookie)._

"Cher, you kiddin' me! Dawn hasn't showed up yet and I was just about to call and see if you could go check on her and maybe cover her shift." I felt bad for Dawn, but I couldn't get mixed up in all that mess just yet. Maybe that was callous of me…

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I have an opportunity that I just can't pass up." I hope he doesn't go all father figure on me…o_r jealous boyfriend._

"Where are you gonna be workin'?" Oh boy. Here we go.

"Fangtasia." He'd hear about it eventually. It's best to just rip it off like a Band-Aid; get all of his bullshit out of the way.

"You have got to be kidding me! You're working for vampires now. You can't trust them, Sook, you'll end up dead; Northman's the worst of 'em."

"Sam, I'm a grown ass woman and I know what I'm doing. I'll be using my gift to ferret out drainers, kids, and cheats." Why does he think he has the right to lecture Sookie about anything anyway? Oh that's right, it's because he 'cares'. He's such a hypocrite. She has worked for him for years, suffering with the thoughts of redneck trash and he knows it. He knew full well how lonely she was and he didn't have the balls to tell her she wasn't the only one that's different. What a douche!

"You always said it was a curse and not a gift. What's changed now?" Like I said, he is a douche!

"I've had a change of heart and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject."

"So what, are you a fangbanger now?"

"Fuck you, Sam Merlotte! You can take your two-bit job and shove it up your ass!" I promptly slammed the receiver down. Count to ten Janie.

"I think I'll go relax in the sun."

I took my firm perky ass back upstairs, dug out the yellow polka-dot bikini she wore on the first episode of season one _(I think?) _and went in search of the lounger she used to lay out in.

I found it and Gran in the garden shed. She was holding a garden trowel and looking at it like it told her that her pecan pie tasted like dirt.

"Is everything okay, Gran?"

"Sookie, this trowel has been in the family for many years. It's the old fashioned kind made of iron. Iron is lethal to fairies. Fintan told me you may show more fairy traits as you get older. I want you to stay away from iron from now on just in case. Lemons, too. They can burn you or even kill you like acid." Hmm. Okay.

"Alright, Gran, no iron and no lemonade. Gotcha."

"Sugar, you're taking this awful well."

"Well with what I can do with my little quirk and the existence of vampires, I figured there were other 'make believe' creatures out there. I knew I was different, I just didn't know how. I'm fine, really."

"Well alright, if you're sure. You go on and sunbathe, I'm just gonna do some weeding in my roses."

I grabbed the lounger and proceeded to soak up some rays.

Can I tell you how hot and humid it is in Louisiana? The moisture in the air just clings to your skin and forms a sticky film all over. It's the kind of humidity that makes the healthiest hair frizz…except Sookie's. We all know the Sook's hair does not frizz. Damn fairy genes, it's just not fair I'm tellin' ya!

I was sweating like a pig! Pigs don't actually sweat, so the phrase "sweating like a pig" really doesn't make sense. That's why they wallow in mud.

I suffered the miasma of Louisiana for about two hours. That was all I could stand.

Immediately I showered to wash away the sweat and yuck. When I stepped out of the tub I could really see the difference! Why is it that after a day in the sun, you can't really see how much darker your skin is until you shower? That has always puzzled me.

Anyway, I was pretty damn dark. Sookie really does look good. I wish I could tan like her! My mother has a dark complexion with dark hair and eyes while my father is ginger with ruddy cheeks. I got my mom's dark hair and eyes and my dad's fair complexion.

Genetics is a fickle thing. But, for now I'm a curvy, blue eyed, tan bombshell. I intend to take full advantage of this body while I can before Sookie comes back. Where the hell is she anyway? I am NOT thinking about that today either! Moving on….

It was now 4:30 and I had just enough time for a small nap. I set the alarm for 5:30. I didn't want to be late for my first day, well night. I was relaxed after my time in the sun and shower so I fell right to sleep.

When the alarm started ringing, I jumped up all bright eyed and bushy-tailed. _That's another weird expression. Bushy-tailed sounds kind of insulting, like you don't practice landscaping of your lady parts. _ Let's just say I was wide awake, shall we?

I started preparing for my night by doing my makeup. In keeping with the Goth theme of Fangtasia, I wore eyeliner heavier than I normally would. However, it was in the little leagues compared to Fangtasia's regular clientele.

I found a tube of lipstick that was not red, but RED! Hmmm…I wouldn't think Sookie would have something that a lot of self-righteous southerners in the Bible belt would consider so gaudy.

I put my/her hair up in porno pig-tails. I was literally a sexy virgin. Ha! I've not been able to say that for many moons.

I grabbed Sookie's ID, a little cash, and the car keys and headed out the door. I said, "Bye, Gran!" on my way out. I didn't make it very far when Gran came running just as fast as her geriatric legs could go.

"Sookie! Isn't that lip-stick just a tad unseemly?" Really? I'm made up like a porn star and she's gonna comment on red lip-stick?

"I have to wear this, Gran, it's dark in the club and no one would be able to see it otherwise."

"Oh, well if you say so dear. You know what's best. Be careful and good luck. Now you have Mr. Northman walk you out to your car when you leave. Don't you dare be stubborn about it. It's dark out and anything could happen to ya." She sounded just like my grandmother. She used to tell me that the old shed across the road from her property was where the boogeyman lived so I wouldn't try to cross the road. Yeah, that's not gonna leave a scar. My grandfather was worried about me playing around the well, which had a bucket on a winch to bring the spring water up. He told me someone threw a lady down there to keep me away from it. I mean what the hell were they thinking? No wonder I'm so fucked up. I still drank the water, though. It was REALLY good water.

"I will. Bye, Gran. Love you!"

"I love you too, Sookie."

I stopped at the Grab-It-Quick to buy some Red Bull and was on my way to read some minds.

When I arrived at Fangtasia I parked in the back next to a red corvette. Gee, I wonder who that belongs to. I shored up my 'shields' and went through the employee door.

Upon entering I was met with a very happy Ginger. "I just LOVE your outfit! My name's Ginger. Since you're new here, just let me know if you need anything!" My god, she's way too happy to be here and she didn't remember me from the night before.

"Thanks, Ginger, my name's Sookie. Do you know where I can find Mr. Northman?"

"Oh, we all call him Master." Mmm-hmm. That's so not happenin'. "I'll let the mistress know you're here." I assume the 'mistress' is Pam. I guess they think I'm too human to speak directly to 'Master'. Whatever, he'll learn. I walked to the bar area and waited for an audience with the queen bee.

When she finally graced me with her presence, Pam leered at me with her fangs down. Was she mad or turned on?

"Mmm. Yummy." Yep, she's turned on. I guess I did well with the porno-sexy virgin look. "You can have a seat at the bar. He'll be with you when he's finished with dinner." Awkward!

I sat down at the bar and Long Shadow stopped stocking bottles of liquor to ask me if he could get me something to drink. It made me suspicious that he was being nice. "I'll have a Pepsi, please." He fixed me a Pepsi…with lemon.

I do believe this is a test. I don't recall Sookie being allergic to lemon just yet, though she may be in the future, so I just smiled and accepted the drink.

That was a huge mistake.

My throat started to burn as soon as I took my first drink. This shouldn't be happening. Damn it! It was kind of like eating Tobassco. What the hell was goin' on? There's nothing on True Blood or in SVM about lemon allergies.

It wasn't too bad so I decided to act like nothing was wrong. Pam and Long Shadow were watching me very closely. I just smiled again and took another sip. Nope, nothing to see here, just move along please. Please!

God, it really burned now. I remained stoic as long as I could. I really did.

My face was red hot along with my throat. My lips were on fire! "May I have bottled water please?" He and Pam both grinned evilly and gave knowing nods to one another. Busted.

The fairy is out of the bag.

Long Shadow handed me an Evian and I chugged it. It was sweet relief. That was about the time Eric and Yvetta came out of his office. She was still pulling her skirt down as she strutted away, giving me an "I'm better than you" look. As if, skank, you can have him. I don't want him. We all know that's not true, but whatever keeps the tears away, right?

Eric approached me and asked how my water was. It's water, dude. "What, no lemon?" Smug bastard.

"It was fine, thank you. Do you have that contract ready for me?"

"Of course, join me in my office."

When I entered his office he gestured for me to have a seat on the small couch he had. No thank you! There's no telling what sort of dried bodily fluids are crusted on that nasty thing. Gross.

I stepped around him and sat in the office chair that he hadn't offered. He gave a knowing smirk.

"I'm glad you were able to acquire proper attire on such short notice, though we generally like the staff to wear something a bit darker. " His words were all business, but the look on his face said, "BOW-CHICKA-WOW-WOW".

"This was all I could come up with for tonight. I don't usually show so much skin, you understand." That's not technically true. I've seen Sookie show plenty of skin on TB. Do you remember the first dress, or was it a cover-up, that she wore over her bathing suit? That was either the first or second episode when she thought Bill had burned with Liam and all that mess. The front was hanging wide open. Granted she had a bikini underneath, but still.

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Not especially." I can't believe I got to use that line! It's classic Sookie. I tried really hard to keep a straight face. I'm not sure that I pulled it off.

He sat down across from me and laid some forms in front of me. "These are tax forms as well as the contract for your…services. If you have no objections, please sign and date the contract and fill out the tax forms." Services my ass. Jerk.

I read through the contract and had a couple of questions. "What is this about bonuses for travel and services outside of business hours?" I knew what it was about, but it sounded like something Sookie should ask.

"Miss Stackhouse, I hold a very high position in the vampire community. I would like you to be present on the occasions humans will be present in my dealings as Sheriff. There may be times when I need you to read human…companions…of vampires in my area." _(Read 'pets'.)_ "There may also be occasions when I have to attend to those with more…seniority…than myself outside of my area. I would like you to accompany me then as well. I will, of course, compensate you for your time and pay all expenses when we travel." I know Sookie will probably be coerced into doing that anyway, so I might as well get it in writing.

"How will you keep me safe when we are traveling? I know the world of vampires can be very perilous. I can't read minds if I'm dead. How do you plan to address this?"

"I will accompany you when the sun is down and I will hire a body guard when the sun is up. You will never be left alone, Miss Stackhouse. The safety of my employees is my top priority." I'll bet he means Alcide will be my guard. Woo hoo! How is Sookie NOT a ho with all these gorgeous men around?

"Okay then, where do I sign?" I signed the contract where he indicated and filled out the tax forms as single with no dependents. Sookie and I are lonely. We're both single with no children, and not likely to have any anytime soon…if ever.

"Sookie…may I call you Sookie?"

"If I can call you Eric." What's good for the goose is good for the gander, I say. He will not one up Janie Graham…or Sookie Stackhouse, if I have anything to say about it.

He held my eyes for a minute and then he conceded. "I will allow it." He will ALLOW it. Pompous ass.

"Sookie, I have an antique, very gothic chair which I would like you to sit in next to my throne while you are present at Fangtasia. It is iron. Do you have any objections?" After the lemon debacle I figured I'd better not sit in an iron chair. The lemon made my throat feel like fire, who knows what an iron chair would do to my ass.

"Eric, let's cut the bullshit, shall we? I think we both know that would not be suitable for me. I am allergic to iron as well as lemons, evidently, and you know what that means. If you would like to provide me with a cushioned wooden chair like yours then I have no problem with it. But do not think for one minute that I will be your 'pet fairy'. I am a Brigant. I will not be belittled or demeaned in that manner. I will join you as your equal or not at all." Put that in your pipe and smoke it, buddy!

His eyes barely widened, but I knew he knew the Brigant name. Brigant is the house of royalty in the land of Faery.

He didn't speak for a moment. I think the great Eric Northman was speechless. This could go one of two ways; he could either recognize my/Sookie's heritage or he could just see her as a mostly human object to be used however he saw fit. He surprised me when he said, "That is acceptable."

I only hoped he was being honest with me and not biding his time till he could make his move.

A/N: Shew, what a long chapter. Tell me, was it too long? Was I rambling at times? I hope you like where I am going with this. Please review and let me know what you think.

Ang


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Janie has some loose ends to take care of in this chapter: The Rattrays, Rene, and Bill Compton. I want to get these yay-hoos off her to-do list so we can move on to DALLAS!

BTW, if anyone has ideas of how Janie can talk Godric down, I'm open to suggestions. Maybe she SHOULD actually get naked and dance a little jig?

I don't own any of these characters except Janie.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 6

It was my third night at Fangtasia and all's well. So far I'd only caught a few teenage kids who made it past Pam. Remember she said in Season 1 that she couldn't tell the age of humans anymore? She really can't.

It was Saturday night and the place was packed! All of those sweating grinding bodies were kinda vulgar, but their thoughts were even worse. Now I'm not a prude, but they were incredibly gross. What made it worse was that nine tenths of them weren't even attractive. If you're going to pour your body into PVC, make sure you get the right size! Muffin tops are not sexy!

Eric was sitting on his throne and I was in my mini-throne. All we needed was a throne for Pam and we'd be like "Goldilocks and the Three Bears", if you reversed the locks with the bears. Being put on display like that was like being an exhibit in a zoo. It was very disconcerting.

The masses loathed me for sitting next to THE MASTER. I found them repulsive, so I let it roll off my back, which was completely exposed by the way. Eric had given me my clothing allowance my first night there, so I was able to go shopping.

I found a Hot Topic at the Shreveport mall and that's where I bought my "uniforms" for work. Tonight I was wearing a PVC dress that barely covered my vajayjay and laced up the front. It was so constricting that it really pushed the girls so high I could sit my glass of Pepsi on them. The dress tied behind my neck and the back went almost down to my butt crack. I wore some black fuck-me pumps to complete the ensemble.

I was bored out of my mind, listening to mindless chatter. The only perk was that I looked damn hot and was perched next to a damn hot Viking.

I heard the whispering recognizable voices. My eyes were drawn to the entrance of the club where I found the source of the familiar minds. The Rattrays had entered the building and bringing up the rear was none other than Bill "Creepy" Compton.

You'd think he'd find a new method of getting to me, but no, I heard straight from The Ratts what they had planned. He must have glamoured them and he must have been desperate. The Queen was probably pissed that he couldn't finish a simple assignment like Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid. His plan was to get me to read Mack and Denise's thoughts about draining Bill.

He'd already tried that once and it was a humongous FAIL. What a douche! Maybe I should call him Bill "The Douche" Compton? If the shoe fits…I looked over at Eric to alert him that we had trouble.

Without a word he got up and headed toward his office and I followed right behind. I was eager to do away with The Ratts and The Douche because they were on my "list"! Now I could tick of at least two events that I did NOT want happening to Sookie! She would not get a beatin' and Bill would not be getting his blood into her. Ever.

I didn't feel guilty at all that they would most likely be tortured or die. I mean there's no telling how many vampires and probably humans, too, the Ratts had killed in their draining career. And let's face it, Bill Compton was a douche and deserved to die on principle. _Douche is my new favorite word._

We entered Eric's office and I shut the door behind me. He'd been too mesmerized by his blackberry to notice Compton's arrival.

"More underage customers?" Uh, no.

"Do you know Bill Compton?" I knew full well he did, but I had to play the part. There's no way Sookie could have known that.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Yeah, there's a problem. He wants to take me to his leader, like an effing alien.

"He has glamoured two humans that I know from my previous job to think that they are going to 'lure' him outside and drain him. He actually told them he wants me to find them in the act so I can swoop in and 'save' his ass. Then they are supposed to ambush me at my home and beat me to a bloody pulp for revenge and also so he can give me his blood. He actually boasted about his master plan in front of them and forgot to erase the memory. He's an idiot. They have been drainers for nearly two years and they always end their victims." Bill hadn't really told the Rats all that, but Eric needed the info, so I fibbed.

His fangs ran down at that. "Two years? That's nearly as long as we've been out of the coffin. How have I not heard of them?"

"They have connections all over Louisiana. They travel around from parish to parish and never stay in one place long so they don't get caught. The Ratts think they are smarter than vampires." I HAD heard that much from them.

He said, "The Ratts?"

"That's a nickname I gave them after the first time I waited on them. They enjoy insulting me because they know I'm different somehow." I know I was laying it on a little thick, but I really needed him to make them go away. You know, make sure they sleep with the fishes' _(or gators the case may be). _

"Have you had that problem often, people insulting you because of your gift?" I didn't want him to start a pity party for Sook, if he is even capable of that particular emotion. I know that eventually he would be caring when it comes to Sookie, but just then he seemed pretty heartless.

"Yes, all my life. My parents were terrified of me. School was hell, but I'm a stronger person for it. What are you going to do about them?" Let's get back on track, buddy.

"Pam." WTF? She burst through the door almost immediately, damn vamp speed! Once again I embarrassed myself by yelping like a kicked puppy.

"There are two drainers in the club, a man and a woman, Sookie will point them out to you. I want you to apprehend them and take them downstairs." Oh goody. I get to see the dungeon. I don't think Lafayette is down there. I think I'll let that one slide.

Eddie, the vamp who willingly exchanges blood for sex, is a happy participant in Lafayette's scheme. I think he has many "happy endings", no harm no foul. People who do 'V' _(or meth, or coke, or whatever)_ are stupid, but they're not my problem. So mum's the word as far as I'm concerned. Compton's name brought me back in to focus.

"Long Shadow _(he's another loose end)_ is to follow with Bill Compton."

Pam, bless her heart said, "Compton? What a douche!" Exactly! I'm beginning to like that Pam.

We exited the office and I indicated with a twitch of my head toward the Rattrays. She looked at me like I was having some sort of fit. So I did it again, this time rolling my eyes in their direction. She had this "Ohhh!" look on her face. Jeez, and they think humans are morons? _(Not that I'd say that out loud, mind you.)_

Pam went to the bar and whispered to Long Shadow. I assumed she was giving him his instructions. Then she went directly to The Ratts and put the whammy on them. They followed like lambs to the slaughter.

We all proceeded to the dungeon. They call it a basement, I call it what it is…a dungeon!

The Ratts were promptly chained to an upside-down merry-go-round. I realized it was the same one Lafayette was chained to on the show. It was a really creepy place to be. Bill fought tooth and nail, but I guess Long Shadow is older than him. He was restrained with silver by Long Shadow on a gurney. Then he went back to tend bar.

It was obvious that The Ratts were still under glamour because they were quietly chatting away like they were at a garden party. Not that I'd ever been to a garden party, but it's what I imagined it would be like.

Bill was all like, "What is the meaning of this? This is an outrage! I demand you tell me what I'm being charged with!", like he was in the county jail or something. Here, let me read him his rights. Douche!

"Billy Boy…you've been very baaaad." Eric was using a sing-song voice that I thought was very unbecoming of a vampire sheriff, but I kept my comments to myself. He and Pam very slowly donned gloves, giving the idiot's brain time to put the puzzle pieces together.

I could see it all clicked when he began to struggle to get out of the thick chain. Idiot. It's not a herring bone silver necklace like they used on TB. It was more like the chains my neighbor, Cleston, used to hang his truck motor from a tree in the front yard to work on it, no shit. _I think that whole family tree grows straight up with no branches whatsoever. _

Eric looked very serious and focused. Pam looked positively gleeful; guess which was the scarier of the two_. (Pam with her maniacal grin)_

I shuddered, which made her even happier. Eric methodically laid out his instruments of torture, while Pam was just too giddy to be of any use.

"Billy, when you registered in my area, you told me you wanted to mainstream and return to your ancestral home. Is this correct?" Eric kept opening and closing a pair of pinchers while speaking to Bill.

"That is correct. My last living decedent passed away and since the VRA passed I wanted to return to the home I helped build in my human life." He sounded like he was reading from a que-card.

"You murdered Old Jesse Compton, didn't you BIILIAM?" I read that in a fanfic and thought it was a very clever play on words. Eric didn't agree. He gave me a death glare.

I shut my mouth and bowed my head, lest I lose said head. "What is a human doing here?" Bill said human as if he was talking about a maggot. Douche!

"I'm not human, you idiot!" _(Again with the death glare and bowing of the head)_

"What do you mean you aren't human? Hadley told the queen you were just a human and a simpleton at that!" Busted! He realized what he'd said a second too late.

"Sookie, who is Hadley?"

"Hadley is my cousin, but she doesn't have the essential spark like I do, so she is more human than fairy. We haven't seen her since she asked Gran for money for rehab and took off." I think he knew that there was more to it, but let it slide.

"Billiam, does Sophie Ann have anything to do with this and what is Hadley to the Queen?" He used Billiam. I told you it was clever! _(Thanks to the writer who came up with that!) _

"Hadley is the Queen's pet. She told her about Sookie's gift, though Hadley called it a curse. Now Sophie Ann wants her own pet telepath. I was sent to procure her. You must give her up to the Queen, you are merely her sheriff; you must follow her edicts!" Bill sang like a canary. I hoped he was wrong about the edict thing.

"That's where you're wrong, Compton. She has not informed me of any edicts and I have already contracted Miss Stackhouse as MY telepath. And since Sookie is not human, she cannot keep her as a pet." Yes! Wait, did he just say MY telepath? I don't like the sound of that one bit; it sounds like ownership to me.

"On to the issue of these humans…you brought drainers into my establishment. You bring them here, not with the intention of turning them over to your sheriff, but to steal his telepath. Your stupidity astounds me." What is it with the possessive pronouns, MY telepath, HIS telepath? And I do have a name. He could have said 'Sookie', or better yet, 'Ms. Stackhouse'.

"Compton, you are a douche and I sentence you to five years in a silver coffin." Woo hoo! Pam was so disappointed she didn't get to torture Bill that she pouted like a two year old.

"Pam, get rid of the humans." That appeased her.

"May I play first, Master?" She was looking very coy. It did not suit her.

"Of course you may, child. But first, assist our guest into his new accommodations." She squealed with delight and clapped her hands like he'd just told her she could have a pony.

Eric and I left to resume our seats on the dais. Pam must have removed her glamour because before the door closed I could hear the screams of all three offenders. Thankfully, the music drowned them out.

While I sat upon my mini-throne trying my best to look aloof and holier-than-thou _(eviler-than-thou?),_ I thought about how to draw some boundaries with Eric. I didn't want him saying "Sookeh is MINE" like Bill did on the show AND in the books.

No, this time around I…I mean Sookie is her own fairy and no one owns her! I took the bull by the horns. "Eric, earlier you called me your telepath. Just so we're straight, you understand that I am your employee, but I am not YOURS, right?"

He looked at me, his face completely blank. "Of course Sookie, you are not my pet fairy, as you say. Although I am certain you would enjoy being MINE." I probably would, but it's not on my 'Make Sookie's Life Better' list. _(And this is not that kind of fic!)_ I ignored that last statement and resumed scanning the vermin.

"_**That fangbangin' bitch is gonna die. I can't wait to look her in the eye while I choke the life out of her."**_That sounded like…Rene Lenier.

I caught his eye and he smiled and started walking towards us like I was a long lost dear friend. Tick, another headache removed for Sookie!

He approached the dais and said with his bogus Cajun accent, "How long you been comin' here you?" He's a douche, too.

"Hi Rene I just started workin' here this week. How have you been doin'?" Keep up appearances, Janie. Reel him in.

"Ah I'm good. I'm good." I gave Eric the hairy eyeball and he immediately fixed his gaze on Rene.

"You will accompany me to my office." _(glamour rocks!)_

I lead the way to Eric's office, making sure Eric was in the middle. I didn't want to be anywhere near a serial killer.

Once we were all in, Eric told Rene to shut and lock the door.

"What has THIS human done, Sookie?" He looked inconvenienced. Jerk.

"He has been killing women who associate with vampires. I was his next victim. He started with his own sister. He strangles them then…desecrates their bodies." He knew what I meant by desecrate. He looked disgusted, and rightfully so.

"From what I got from him, he has murdered at least five women. He's not worried about being found out because the police assume it's a vampire since the women are known to associate with them." I left out the part about Jason. He IS Sookie's brother, after all, and I'd like to keep him out vampire affairs. He asked Rene if this was true.

"Yeah I punished those bitches good." He was grinning like a loon; he was so proud of himself.

"Very well, what do you suggest I do with this vermin, Sookie?" I was shocked that he would even consider my input.

"Maybe you could glamour him into confessing to the police. They need the guilty party so they don't go after the wrong suspects, which would be vampires." Easy-peasy. I am takin' care o' business! _Everyday! Takin' care o' business, it's alright! Takin' care o' business, and workin' over-time! (I have no idea who sings that song from the '70's, but now it's stuck in my head.) _

Eric looked at Rene again and said, "Do you keep trophies from your victims?" I hadn't even thought of that.

"I like to keep their underwear." And right there's the evidence. And eww.

It's almost too easy. "You take your victims' underwear to the Shreveport police station. _(I'm glad he said Shreveport and not BonTemmps. Bud and Andy would find a way to fuck it up.) _ You will confess every crime you have ever committed. Do this now."

"Okay." Then he simply left, still beaming.

"You have identified four murderers in one night, Sookie. You have done exceptionally well." Recognize!

"I kicked ass!" He chuckled at me. He took some money from a desk drawer and handed it to me.

"You deserve a bonus." It was $1,000! Now I can get an iphone and a new Mac. I really missed my fanfiction. I'd just have to read fics from a different fandom. Vampire Diaries maybe?

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You are very talented." Damn straight I am!

By then it was closing time. I Eric goodnight and went to my car. Gran didn't have to know that I walked out on my own. I decided that since I had cash, I'd go to the 24 hour mall and find a Radio Shack to buy an iphone. I'd never seen a mall stay open 24 hours, but I guess they catered to vamps. And vamp money was just as good as any.

Seemed like every man I saw had his tongue hanging out. You know that cartoon where the wolf sees Bugs Bunny disguised as a shapely woman? His eyes bug out, he jumps up and down, and you hear AH-OOGA! Yeah, it was like that. You'd think they'd never seen a woman wearing a plastic mini-dress before.

I purchased an iphone and paid three months in advance. When Sookie returns she can take over payments. I'd come back another day after researching Mac's and PC's. I took the rest of the money and bought a very feminine business suit with black slacks and a jacket. I knew Eric would be calling soon to investigate the missing $60,000. I would have to be sure not to get any Long Shadow goo on my new outfit. _(Why is it that on TB vamps turn into goo and in SVM they turn to ash? Ash would be so much easier to remove. A few swipes with a shop-vac and you're done.)_

When I got back to Sookie's, Gran had already gone to bed. I felt bad for leaving her alone all week, but I had the next two days off so I could make it up to her.

I had a hard time removing the PVC contraption I was in. At some point during the evening I had sweat like a pig. _(I already told you pigs don't really sweat, didn't I?)_

Evidently it's not a good idea to sweat while wearing plastic/rubber clothing. It took me half an hour to get out of it. Finally I took a long hot shower; put on some pj's and fell into bed to dream of sugar plum fairies and gumdrops. Not really, I dreamed of torture and vampire goo.

A/N: I'll give a lollipop to whoever can tell me how many times I used the word douche!

I know I use a lot of sentence fragments, but we sometimes don't think or speak in complete sentences.

Bill is a vampire who didn't kill any fellow vampires (that we know of), so he didn't get the death penalty.

The Rattrays are humans who kill vamps, hence their death sentence.

I hope this explains my logic.

Ang


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again for all of your awesome reviews! Y'all are the bomb! I got my first bad review! Yay! I think they may have been joking, but it was a Guest review so I can't ask if they were serious. It just said Boooooo! Maybe it was about Godric vs. Eric? Yo no se.

I don't own TB or SVM. Janie is my only creation thus far.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 7

I awoke once again to a bright and sunny day. It made me cringe. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down to eat with Gran. "How is the new job, Dear? I feel like I haven't seen you in a month of Sundays."

"So far, so good, Gran. I caught that serial killer that killed Dawn Green and Maudette Pickens. It was Rene Lenier, Jason's friend."

Gran gasped, "I heard he confessed to everything, been on a killing spree for nearly a year! He even murdered his own sister, and the things he did to their poor pitiful bodies. Well it just boggles the mind." Of course Gran would know about it already! The Little Old Ladies' hotline must have been burning up all morning.

"I know Gran, I saw it all in his mind. I wish I could scrub my brain with bleach to get the pictures of what he's done out of my head."

"Oh, Sookie, that must be horrible for you. I'll make you a nice pecan pie for desert tonight." Yes, baked goods will take away images of desecrated bodies. She's just trying to comfort Sookie, though.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Think nothing of it, sweetheart. You have done the community a great service; I just wish the ignorant residents of Bon Temps knew you saved countless lives and brought a criminal to justice. How did your vampires get him to confess?" I might as well tell her the truth. It's not like she is completely ignorant of the Supe community. After the "fairy-talk" we had earlier this week, it's obvious that she knows the deal.

"Eric, my boss, hypnotized him into going to the police and confessing. He didn't lay a hand on him; he just told Rene what to do and he did it."

"So you work closely with Mr. Northman?" I do believe Gran is fishing for something juicy.

"Yes ma'am, I do. We usually sit together while the club is open. I listen in and if I hear anything, I just have to give him a look and he takes care of everything else."

"You mean he keeps you company all night long? That's quite a close working relationship, isn't it? You must know him pretty well, then?" Jeez-o-Pete! She REALLY wants Sookie to have a "beau", even if it it's a vampire.

"We don't speak much unless it's work related. It is nice that I can't "hear" him, though. As a matter of fact, I can't hear any vampires whatsoever."

"That must be very peaceful for you, not hearing inappropriate thoughts from the man you're keepin' company with." She's gonna beat that dead horse.

"Gran, we're not keeping company; it's strictly professional. I don't think it would be a good idea to be romantically involved with my boss." He probably wouldn't mind it. To tell the truth, neither would I, but I have to think of what's best for Sookie. I've gotta stay the course, no matter how much it hurts. Believe me, my uterus literally aches sometimes. _(Like when he looks at me like I'm an ice cream sundae, or when he stretches out his long legs, or when he walks in front of me and I get a good view of his trunk, or when….you get the picture) _

"Of course, dear, you know what's best." She didn't believe that one little bit.

By the time we had the kitchen clean, it was near three o'clock. Gran told me she was going out to work in her herb garden. "Let me get changed real quick and I'll help you. It would be a nice way for us to spend time together."

"I would enjoy that. I've missed you this week, Sookie." I put on a bikini and a pair of Nikes. I may as well catch some rays while I pull weeds. I may be becoming a tan-aholic. It's probably because Sookie is a sky fairy, her body probably craves the sun. I know it's not because I've become vain during my time as THE SOOK! I swear I'm not! But, I do look damn hot with this golden glow I've got goin' on. Plus it makes my hair that much lighter and healthier looking. Okay, maybe I am vain. Sigh.

Gran planted tomato plants while I weeded the garden. It was about the only thing I could be trusted with. I don't have a green thumb, which apparently neither does Sookie, because Gran didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary.

"Gran, when was the last time you heard from Fintan?"

She took a deep calming breath then said, "The last time I saw Fintan was just after you were born. He said he'd have to stay away because there was civil war in Faery. I don't think he's alive anymore or he would have come back to me. He did send me a letter when you and Jason came to live with me, though. I'd forgotten about that; it's in the bottom drawer of my jewelry box. You can read it if you want." There wasn't anything about a letter from Fintan on TB or in SVM that I could remember. Maybe Sookie just never found it. Weird.

"I'll read it after dinner, Gran. Thank you."

"Sookie, dear, it's as much yours as it is mine. I think it will answer many questions you most likely have about your heritage." Whoa, I have a feeling this is major, a possible game changer for Sookie.

We finished up in the garden and I went to take a shower to remove all the dirt and sweat. My knees and finger nails may never be clean again. I had to scrape and scrub underneath my nails to get them to come clean.

I dressed in a pink sundress. I remembered that Eric doesn't have my new cell phone number, so I left a quick voice mail for him. The sun hadn't quite set yet so he was still dead for the day. Why on earth can't they just say asleep? Everything has to be about DEATH; Dead to the World, Dead as a Doornail, Living Dead in Dallas.

Dallas…Godric…soon.

Dinner was de-lish! We had country fried steak with mashed potatoes and white gravy. She had also made green bean casserole and yeast rolls. As promised, she served me a big ol' piece of pecan pie! I was in hog heaven! _(I never realized how much I talk about swine. I'm a product of my environment, pig farms.) _

I really enjoyed these quiet dinners Gran and I had. It was very relaxing. Unfortunately, it was the calm before the storm.

Just as we finished the cleanup, in walked the Gang of Three: Jason, Tara, and Lafayette. Jason and Tara looked like Rottweilers, itching for a fight. Lafayette looked terrified of Gran, smart man.

"What's this I hear about MY sister bein' a fangbanger? I knew you wernt right in the head, but I cain't believe yur that stupid. Yur nuthin' but uh no count whore!" SMACK!

Gran left a hand print across Jason's face.

HA! What a douche _(take a shot of tequila every time you see the word douche)_!

"Jason Stackhouse, I will not tolerate that language in this house! Do you hear me, young man? Now apologize to your sister right this minute!"

"But, Graaaan!" He sounded like a two year old douche. _(Take a shot everybody!)_ She gave him the stink-eye, not to be confused with the hairy eyeball.

"Sorry, Sook." Tara must be off her meds because she did not take heed of Jason's discipline.

"Sookie, are you out of your goddamn mind? You're gonna get yourself killed hangin' out with them bloodsuckers! Well I'm not gonna stand around watching you ruin your life! Maryann says I should let go of the toxic people in my life, so I'm lettin' go o' you!"

"Tara Mae that is enough! Now you know that you have always been welcome in my home, but I will not tolerate such behavior! I will not stand for it!" Gran came closer and closer to Tara as she spoke. I've seen Tara get in people's faces; Gran was giving her a dose of her own medicine. She was not intimidated by Tara at all, and Tara can be pretty intimidating. I saw it on the very first episode. Although, she's got more bark than bite; she doesn't usually get physical.

She took a couple steps away from Gran. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side either. Maybe Tara's meds finally kicked in because she shut the hell up. Gran gave Lafayette a questioning glare.

"Ma'am, I just came because Tara needed a ride. I have absolutely nothing against Sookie or vampires. Who am I to judge?" Okay now, this is fucked up. When Lafayette spoke to Gran he actually used proper English. When have we ever heard him say 'I' instead of 'I's' or 'because' instead of 'cuz'.

I guess he didn't want Gran's can of whoop-ass she was serivin' up. It would have been hilarious if he had called Gran 'hookah'.

Wait, did Tara say Maryann? "Who is Maryann, Tara?"

"SHE is my friend and SHE wants what's best for me, unlike some people." Seriously? What a bitch!

It was time for me to take the reins.

"I appreciate that y'all worry about me because you've each had to protect me from the ignorant people in this town when we were younger, but we are GROWN now. I am definitely better equipped to care for myself than ANY of you. Each one of you knows that I am not your average, run of the mill, human. You know it for a fact. I don't think I've ever heard a single one of you say the word telepath out loud. Well, I am a TELEPATH!"

"I will not be ashamed of it anymore! I am what I am and if you all can't accept me or my choices, then don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!" I needed to get out of there before I said something that Sookie would regret.

"Gran, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Tara looked ashamed. Good! On my way up I heard Jason say, "Are you gonna let her talk to us like that?"

What a dumbass douche! _(Shots!)_

"I think it's best if you three leave. Sookie needs to rest." Bless Gran's heart, she was absolutely right. I was exhausted.

I quietly went to Sookie's room and gently shut the door. I was trying to make a show of being calm, cool, and collected. My iphone had a blinking light so I checked for missed calls. Eric had called not long ago so I proceeded to call him back.

"Hello, Lover." OMG! That's like his catchphrase! It was super cool, but that's neither appropriate nor respectful for a boss to say to an employee. It's sexual harassment if you think about it. There was a time when I would have told Eric that he could harass me sexually anytime, anywhere, any day. That just wasn't on my agenda right now.

"Excuse me, but I did not give you permission to call me anything other than Sookie or Miss Stackhouse. Anything else is unacceptable. I noticed you called and wanted to see if you needed me." I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth that I said the wrong thing.

"I NEED YOU, alright, and I noticed you said nothing of BECOMING my Lover in the future." Oh come on! The more I avoid him, the more he wants me. It's like I double dog dared him to get into my pants.

"Do you need me to read minds for you, Eric?" _(Work with me here!)_

"As a matter of fact, I do, Miss Stackhouse. Someone has been stealing from my club. $60,000 has gone missing from our accounts. I want you to listen to the employees to find out by whom." Now we're movin'! Long Shadow won't be on The List for long.

"I can't come in tonight, but I can come tomorrow evening. Is that okay?" He didn't speak for a moment. I guess he expected me to say, "Right away, Master!" As if!

"That is acceptable. I will see you here tomorrow evening at nine o'clock." Click. He hung up on me. Douche. _(Shots!) _ That's right, I called Eric Northman a douche…a spade is a spade. He definitely knew how to play the part.

There was a timid knock on my door. It was Gran. "Come in."

"Sookie dear, I don't want you worryin' about those fools. Jason, Tara, and Lafayette care about you very much. They just aren't used to you bein' so assertive. I am very proud of you. When did you become so self-assured?" she said this with pleased smile.

"Roughly two weeks ago." What else could I say? Hopefully Sookie will be able to soldier on in this new life I'm carving out for her. I would hate for her to come back and screw things up worse than they would have been had I not entered the picture.

Gran dipped her hand into the pocket of what I can only describe as a moo-moo and pulled out an envelope and laid it in my hand. It was heavier than I thought it would be. The texture of the paper was soft, like fine leather. It was lightly tanned like some sort of skin. Oh dear Lord please no.

"Gran, what do you think this paper made of? It feels like skin!"

"I thought it best not to ask, dear." I think I'm gonna hurl. Oh how gross, what if it's a who and not a what? Ewwww! Suck it up, Janie. So you may possibly be holding human skin in your hands, so what? No big deal, just take Fintan's letter out and read it. This is too important to get squeamish now. You can puke later.

I very carefully took the letter out, making sure to touch it with only my fingertips. Gran left the room to give me some privacy. I remained sitting on the bed.

_My Dearest Adele,_

_I do not have much time to write, therefore, I must be brief._

_We are at war here in Faery, I fear young Corbett and his wife were casualties of this war. I will not be coming to visit with you and the children as I had hoped. I wanted to help precious Sookie with her education of her heritage and the magik she holds within. _

_Sadly I cannot, I could possibly lead my enemies to you and put you all in grave danger. We have lost one child, Adele. I would never forgive myself if I caused the loss of another. _

_In this missive I will provide as much knowledge as I can for our granddaughter. You may share this with dear Sookie, but it is for her only. Our grandson does not have the essential spark and therefor is not fae. We should allow him to live a human life._

_I cannot say with certainty when Sookie's spark will ignite, but most fae enter maturity at twenty-five years. At this time you must insure she has no contact with lemon citrus or iron. It is imperative; either could be lethal to fairies._

_She will become physically stronger and more beautiful, though I believe she has always been such. Her light will increase a hundredfold. With practice, she will have the skill to protect herself from virtually any foe. Sky Fairies can emit light, which comes from the essential spark, and are able to direct this light to disable their enemies. _

_She may or may not have the ability to teleport from one location to another. _

_She will need to find a talented witch to educate her in the art of spell casting, which comes naturally to all fae. If I am able, I will send someone to her when her maturation begins. _

_As ever, I hold you and the children close to my heart._

_FB_

From what I can remember, Sookie was 25 years old at the beginning of season one. Has this transformation, or what-the-hell-ever you call it, already begun? Her body already is sensitive to lemon and I'm not willing to test iron.

Eric drained Claudine as soon as he caught a whiff of her scent, will Sookie be safe from draining during this "maturing" that Fintan mentioned? Surely it'll be okay since Sookie's body is mostly human…I hope.

I'll need to find a good witch. _(I wonder if Glenda the good witch from Wizard of Oz is available? Ooh, Harry Potter, I could enroll her in Hogwarts!)_ She needs witchy training. Jesus was a brujo and I'm not at all convinced his magic is "white magic". Holly may be able to teach protection spells and such, but I don't think she shows up until season three or four. Marnie is bat-shit crazy so that's a big fat no.

I was too tired to contemplate any longer. I changed into pj's and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of Tinkerbell and The Wicked Witch of The West.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold words are thoughts. **

I do not own True Blood or SVM.

Chapter 8

**Long Shadow must die…today…****er…tonight?**

I fell asleep earlier than usual last night after the revelations of Fintan's letter. I'd have to save that for Sookie to read upon her return to the Sookieverse. It was only 9 a.m., too damn early! I made my bleary-eyed way downstairs for a cup o' joe. I was greeted by the delectable smell of sizzling pork sausage.

Gran had made buttermilk pancakes with sausage and real maple syrup, not maple 'flavored'syrup. I poured myself a glass of milk and a mug of coffee and dug in. The pancakes were light and fluffy. The sausage had just the right amount of sage, not too spicy. I ate till I was full as a tick. I know ticks are gross, but I was THAT full. Gran and made small talk, though it was pretty one-sided…I'm just not a morning person. It feels different having breakfast at breakfast time.

Gran said she planned on doing housework today. I didn't see that anything was actually dirty, but offered to help anyway. I guess it's a southern woman thing. While Kentucky IS country, I'm not sure it's actually in the South; it's more like an honorary southern state. I keep my apartment clean, but I certainly don't obsess. Gran obsesses. I have a feeling Sookie does, too. In every fic I've ever read (hundreds? Thousands?), she washes her dishes just as soon as she finishes her food. I wait till I have at least a sink full/dishwasher load. But then, I have no one to impress. *shrug*

Gran took the kitchen, her bedroom, and her bathroom. I took the living room, my room, and the hall bathroom. I dusted imaginary dust, scrubbed a clean toilet and tub and mopped shiny floors.

We listened to an oldies radio station while we worked. "Jailhouse Rock" came on and that gave me pause. Is Bubba here?

I know he's only in SVM, but then again so is Fintan. It might actually be kind of sad to meet Bubba in person, since he didn't "turn" so well. He was the King of Rock and Roll, but he was also a drug addict. It's best to let sleeping hound dogs lie, I guess. But wouldn't Gran just have a fit over him?

Thinking of Fintan made me think of how things are progressing. I think we've went beyond TB. Things are happening now that never happened to Sookie in True Blood. A lot of things point to the show, while others point to SVM.

TB

Tara is black and related to Lafayette.

What about Tara's Togs?

Eric has a 'bob' instead of long-layered hair I always imagined while reading.

Pam is forever 30-something and tall instead of being forever 19.

SVM

Sookie has a curvaceous rockin' bod and beautiful blue eyes.

Fintan, not Earl carries the fairy trait.

I am sure there are more differences to come. AB changed so much on the show it's hard to keep up, not to mention the fact that I've read so much fan fiction that I can't keep it all straight anymore. I wish I had the DVD's and the entire SVM series with me. That would have been helpful.

I'm not even sure where I am anymore, TV or books…or somewhere altogether different?

Gran died too suddenly in both mediums before for her to give her any information on the fairy side of her family. How is all this going to change things for Sook? If this were a fic, it would definitely be in the SUPERNATURAL genre. Did my coming here spark Sookie's…well, spark?

I remember reading a fic once in which Niall said that there are more realms than we could possibly conceive. The gist of it was that in addition to the many realms of folk lore there are worlds created with every piece of literature ever created from the imagination. In other words, when Charlain conjured the world of Southern Vampire Mysteries, she literally conjured a 'new world'. I guess it would be kind of like that movie _The Neverending Story._ The boy skips school to read an old (albeit magical) book and is actually drawn into a make-believe world in which he actually plays a part.

So, if I followed that train of thought, there would be a possibility that I've been removed from what I consider 'the real world' into either the realm of True Blood or SVM.

HOWEVER, we have elements of both here. Now where have I seen stories that include features of TB and SVM? Fanfiction. Crossovers to be exact. What if each and every fanfic writer is creating new worlds straight from their imagination with each story they write. That's pretty farfetched…or is it?

It was just too much to think about.

I had finished dusting, sweeping, and mopping the living room and Sookie's room when Gran called me down for lunch. We had battered pork chops, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and green beans. I should probably start working out; Sookie's going to be big as a house. Is there such a thing as a fat fairy?

I had cleanup duty while Gran went to lie down for a little while.

The bathroom was a quick job, without men in the house it never gets too dirty. By this time it was 3:30 p.m., plenty of time for sun bathing and a nap before I had to be at Fangtasia for Long Shadow's demise. I lay out for almost two hours, showered in the freshly scrubbed tub, and took a short nap. I woke at seven o'clock and immediately re-made the bed; heaven forbid it actually look slept in.

I left my hair down with just a few curls to make it girly; I didn't want to give the impression of being TOO much of a hardass. I went with light makeup; I was sick of the Goth look. I wore a grey tweed skirt and jacket combo with long sleeves. I had a very good reason for wearing long sleeves in the Louisiana heat.

Have you ever seen on TV when cops are training their police dogs? They wear heavy padding on their arms so the dog has something to latch onto with its jaws. Well, sleeves on my tweed jacket served the same purpose. They won't stop Long Shadow, but maybe they would slow him down for a mili-second, plenty of time for Eric to stake his ass. It made sense at the time.

I wore a red silk blouse under the jacket with three quarter length sleeves for added protection and a pair of red heels to match.

By 8:00 I was on my way to Shreveport. Sookie REALLY needed a new car, or at least a new used car. She'll receive $10,000 for her work in Dallas. Perhaps a Nissan sedan of some kind, they last forever and have excellent gas mileage. Japanese cars are also low maintenance so that's a bonus. I'd have to do a little research first before I buy anything. That reminds me, must buy laptop and get wireless internet. I missed my fan fiction, but what fandom would I read? Twilight? Ha! That's funny.

When I arrived at Fangtasia, I entered through the employee entrance and went directly to Eric's office. As I entered I noticed he was wearing a familiar somewhat shiny grey tailored suit. He wore a red silk button down under his jacket. I checked my ankles for panties.

It's not at all weird that we match.

This was the first time I'd seen Eric dressed up in person. Had he done it because he knew I'd be here tonight? Of course not, he wore that suit on the show when he went to ask the queen about the maenad. It's just a coincidence and I'm delusional.

Pam was there wearing a pink velour track suit with zip up hoodie. She turned to look at Eric and I noticed her pants said "Juicy" across the ass, that Pam. In just a moment Long Shadow joined us. He was dressed in black leather pants and vest. He had a stupid choker thing around his neck. Pam and Eric both looked bored, whereas Long Shadow looked…hungry. *shudders*

Eric laid out the plan for the evening. "Sookie, you will have a seat out front and Pam will bring the employees to you one at a time, beginning with Bruce, my accountant. Once you have read them, I will direct them to wait outside my office for further questioning or to simply leave in the case of innocence. Do you understand your instructions?" A five year old could understand that, jerk.

"Crystal clear, Eric." Pam gave me a dirty look. I guess she doesn't like me calling him by name. Just because you're a vampire, it doesn't me you're better than me, bitch! I gave her my biggest Crazy Sookie smile and kept my thoughts to myself.

We took our places and Bruce was escorted to sit caddy-corner from me. I noticed that Long Shadow was standing across the table and I might be wrong, but it seemed to me that he was staring at my neck. I gotta keep my eye on him.

Bruce, bless his heart, was in his early 50's, balding, and sweating profusely. He wore a shit-brown polyester blend suit and clutched his battered briefcase to his chest, like that could protect him. Poor guy. I gently took Bruce's sweaty hand.

"Bruce, did you take the missing money?" We all know he didn't, but I had to keep up appearances. '**Take the money? Who is stupid enough to steal from a vampire? Why is she holding my hand? I'm gonna die. They're gonna kill me. Why did I ever take this job? At least I have life insurance.'**

"No! I never took anything!"

"He's telling the truth. He doesn't know who took the money." Poor Bruce started sobbing. Eric told him to go home. Next up was Ginger, who was smiling sweetly at me. I liked Ginger. She was familiar with me since I'd been working with her so she just perched beside me like a long lost sister.

"Hey Sookie, how have you been? It's been ages!" She saw me two days ago. Swiss cheese brain.

"I'm good, Ginger. Say…did you know someone stole $60,000 from the master? Who do you think would do something like that?" I didn't even bother dipping into her head because I knew what was coming and had it all mapped out; at the same time that I looked at Long Shadow, I'd duck under the table. That way Eric would know it was him and I would be protected by the flimsy bar table. I didn't say it was a good plan, just A plan.

I shifted my eyes to Long Shadow and said, "She knows who did it, but she's been glamoured." I put my hands over my head at the same time I was trying to crouch down, keep my lips shut; don't want Long Shadow goo in Sookie's mouth this time! I felt Long Shadow's fangs snag on my tweed sleeve just before I heard the gloppy "Splash of Death".

I JUST made it under the table in the nick of time. My legs and shoes, however, were soaked in bloody vampire vomit. Ewww!

Pam glamoured Ginger to stop screaming. It's a wonder that woman can still go to the toilet alone. She definitely needs a brain transplant. She's a Renfield if I ever saw one, which I hadn't, but you see what I'm sayin'.

"You can come out now, Miss Stackhouse." Eric sounded awfully amused for someone who just committed murder. He probably thought I'd come out from under the table just as terrified as Ginger, well he was wrong.

I popped up and made a show of straightening my jacket. "Well, my job here is done. I'll see you here tomorrow night and you're welcome." Holding my head up high I went to the ladies room to wash the goo off my legs with as much dignity as possible. My heels were ruined, but I saved the skirt and jacket. Yay me!

After cleaning myself up, I planned to go straight out the door and not stop until I got home. I needed a shower in a bad way. I just felt dirty.

Eric stopped me on the way to my car, well Sookie's car. Let's just say my car because I'm getting really confused."May I have a word, Sookie?" What is he up to now?

"Sure."

"I noticed your stomach grumbling earlier. Have you eaten tonight?" Uh oh. Stay professional, Janie!

"Not yet, but I'm fine. I'll eat when I get home."

"You could do that, or I could take you out to grab a bite." The smirk told me what he meant by "grab a bite".

"Eric, you are my boss. It would be unwise of me to become involved with you. Let's not mix business with pleasure, hm?"

"Oh, but what pleasures we could have…" Argh! He's so tempting!

"Good night, Eric."

"I'll have tonight's pay for you tomorrow, Miss Stackhouse." With that, I left.

The next few days were uneventful. By the time the weekend came around I was bored out of my ever lovin' mind.

Friday night Eric asked me into his office. "A vampire has gone missing in Dallas. The Fellowship of the Sun is suspected of foul play. We leave tomorrow. An Anubis shuttle will be at your home at noon to pick you up. I will already be in my travel coffin in the back. Our flight leaves at 12:45 p.m. You may leave now so you have ample time to prepare."

Godric…I was too excited and nervous to get mad at Eric for being so pushy. He didn't even let me get a word in, but I honestly didn't care. It's not like I'd refuse to go.

I was in a daze all the way home. It was finally time, I felt like maybe this could be the REAL reason I was here. It had been a real tragedy when he died. I couldn't understand why the writers would do that, assuming I'm not in a fanfiction.

He could have really changed the story lines and the viewers were really drawn to him…and those tattoos…

It was imperative that I save Godric. I had to come up with something, anything, to convince him not to meet the sun. I/we are not just Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid, this time around. She is Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant, fairy princess. Surely I could come up with something to make his life, or death, worth living.

Everyone loves a fairy princess, right? Maybe he'll be so taken with me that he'll forget all about his plans to self-detonate. I had best come up with something better than that or he's toast. I'll beg and plead and bat my eyelashes at him. I need to make a list, an "All the Reasons Godric Should Live" list.

_He's too young to die. (I know! He's 2,000 years old, but his best years are yet to come!)_

_It will break Eric's heart._

_It will break my heart._

_He could teach history at any university in the country…or philosophy._

_If he's so worried about redemption, we could have a Bible study group Wednesdays at my house._

_He could write a self-help book._

_The show just isn't the same without him._

_He's just too damn sexy to die!_

I laid out the clothes and other items I would need to take with me before I went to bed. I would take a sundress, just because there are so damn many, a pair of jeans and shirt, and two business attire outfits.

I'd have to tell Gran first thing in the morning. Oh no. Gran would be here when Maryann comes to squat our house. What can I do? I couldn't take her with me, could I?

Bill won't be there, so Lorena won't be there. She and I could share a suite like Sookie, Bill, and Jessica did. Gran could stay at the hotel while Eric and I work on saving Godric. It was do-able.

The whole town of Bon Temps will go bonkers while we're away. I don't want Gran to end up with black eyeballs, running through the streets in her girdle. She'll have to come with me. That's all there was to it.

It will be a private flight with just Eric and me aboard, there will be plenty of room for Gran. Won't he be surprised when he wakes up and finds me and my geriatric grandmother? Priceless, this could be fun!

I quickly went to wake Gran and ask her to accompany me and Eric to Dallas. "Gran, I need you to come with us. While we're away on this business trip some really bad things are going to happen here in Bon Temps. Please don't ask me how I know, I just do. There's nothing I can do to stop it, but I can fix it when we come back home, okay? Will you come to Dallas with me?"

"Yes, dear, if you think it's necessary. When are we leaving?" Oh boy, she's not gonna like the short notice.

"We leave at noon tomorrow, well today, since it's after midnight."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Please don't have a heart attack. "Well, what are we waitin' on? We gotta pack! How many days will we be gone? How many dresses should I bring? Do we need to bring our own food, dear? Oh! There's so much to do!"

"Let's just take a deep breath. Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it." Her eyes were big as saucers, but her breathing did even out after a few deep breaths.

"We'll probably be gone for three days. We'll be staying at a nice hotel with room service. Three or four changes of clothes should be plenty." She nodded and got to work, moving pretty fast for a dame her age.

It took us a couple of hours, but together we had both our bags packed and waiting by the door. We each lay down and slept for five hours.

The Anubis shuttle arrived at noon, on the dot. The driver tried to give me grief about Gran coming along. I didn't have time for that shit.

"Jerry, if you don't want your wife Geraldine to know about Wendy the babysitter, I think you'll step aside and shut your pie-hole." He stepped aside.

We were on our way to Dallas.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dear Readers,

If you haven't noticed I have changed some of the core content of Janie's time in the Sookieverse. I hope you all don't mind, but I think it's much better this way. So please if you will, go back and read the first 8 chappies. You'll thank me in the long run. :D

Ang

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 9

Gran was like a kid at Christmas on the flight to Dallas; she insisted on taking a window seat so she could ooh and ahh about being in the clouds. We even had cocktails! She ordered a Jack and Coke; where did she learn the term 'jack and coke'? There's more to her than meets the eye.

I would have had a margarita on the rocks, but couldn't remember if it had any kind of lemon in it, so I had Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum and Pepsi. We were pretty chilled by the time we landed and kinda locked arms and leaned on each other for support.

An Anubis shuttle took us to the Hotel Camilla. I threatened the concierge with blackmail to upgrade my room to a two bedroom suite. What's the use in having telepathy if you don't use it? I obviously have fewer morals than Sookie.

Our suite was absolutely amazing! The wallpaper had the same kinds of prints as on TB. They had a slight Victorian/Goth feel without being too dark. Of course my bedroom walls back home are painted eggplant purple, so who am I to comment on dark?

Gran was very impressed with the hotel. You could definitely tell she was a tourist, although she tried not to gawk, she didn't quite succeed. I guess she'd never really been anywhere; they probably couldn't afford vacations, just like my family.

As we entered our suite, she clapped her hands and squealed a bit. "It's so fancy, sweetheart. I don't if I'll ever leave the room."

"Well, you might get tired of being cooped up in here by the time we go home, Gran. We'll try to do some sight-seeing tomorrow, though. Maybe we could find a nice restaurant for lunch, too." She liked that idea.

Gran and I unpacked in our respective bedrooms. As soon as I finished, I heard a knock on the door. Oh boy, I hope he's not too pissed about Gran being here. Before I could even make it out of my bedroom I heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, lov…"

"Hello, dear. I'm Adele Stackhouse and you must be Eric. It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you. Won't you please come in? May I offer you something to drink?" Oh God, Gran, don't offer the vamp something to drink!

Eric was caught like a deer in headlights. I put on the Crazy Sookie smile and said in voice several octaves too high, "Hi Eric! How was your flight?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. "I mean, uh, how was your rest? This is Gran, my Adele….no…I mean this is my gran, Adele." Breathe. Eric came out of his stupor. "Adele, it is a pleasure to meet you. I trust you enjoyed your flight."

"Oh, yes, I most certainly did! I could see clouds right outside my window!" Gran's on vacation.

"Yes, well, that is lovely. May I ask, if you do not think it too forward of me, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, my dear Sookie says that something is coming to Bon Temps and it wasn't safe for me to stay." Thanks, Gran, now I have some explaining to do. I was going to just tell him that my aged grandmother couldn't be left to her own devices for any amount of time…she might wander off. I sighed internally.

"There's a maenad in Bon Temps. I couldn't leave Gran; it wouldn't be safe for her there alone."

"There is a maenad in my area and you neglected to tell me?" Uh oh, he's mad. "There wouldn't be anything we could do about it till we return from Dallas anyway. Besides, she hasn't done anything major yet. She's just been partying day and night."

"Where did you learn of maenads, Miss Stackhouse?" Think fast! "The internet." You can find anything on the internet, right?

"Very well, we will continue this conversation at a later time. Are your rooms to your liking?" Okay, moving on. "Oh yes, Mr. Northman! This is such a darling hotel. I've never stayed anywhere so elegant. Isn't it beautiful, Sookie?"

"Yes, Gran, it sure is. Are you hungry? We could order up some room service if you like." I was searching for the menu. Oh wonderful, on the back of the menu there was a list of donors complete with pictures. "Can you order me something as well, Gran? Whatever you're having will be fine." She just arched an eyebrow at me. What? Oh…"Please."

"Certainly, dear, you two must have business to discuss. I'll just go to my room to make the call. Good evening, Mr. Northman." With that, Gran left the sitting room. Eric and I sat on the sofa while I tried not to go all fangirl at the thought of meeting THE Godric.

Eric got right down to business. "The vampire we are looking for is named Godric. He is two thousand years old. He went missing two weeks ago from his nest which he shares with two vampires and two live-in humans. No one has seen or heard from him since." I had to tread very carefully. I remained attentive and pretended I had no prior knowledge of the Fots clusterfuck.

"The leader of The Fellowship of the Sun, Steve Newlin, has announced they will be having a ritual at dawn in two days' time. I believe they will force a vampire to meet the sun." This isn't exactly how things went down on TB; he has more information this time around. I don't know what ripples my presence in this world may have caused. It's like the butterfly effect.

"It would be near impossible for humans to force a vampire as old and powerful as Godric to do anything. I'd like to meet his nest-mates and read their humans. See if they know anything about his disappearance."

"That is a good idea, Sookie. I will arrange it for later tonight around midnight. Be ready to leave by 11:45. Until then…" He gave me the "vamp nod" and left the suite.

Over dinner I told Gran about the plans of The Fellowship and explained that at Godric's age, he couldn't be forced to into doing anything he didn't want to. "So you think he wishes to die, Sookie; he wants to commit suicide?" This lady is too smart. "Yes, ma'am, I believe that is exactly what we're dealing with." She was quiet for a few moments and I waited to see what words of wisdom she would impart to me.

"It must be awful lonely to be 2,000 years old, don't you think? You've seen it all and done it all. I imagine he is held in high esteem in the vampire community. As they say, it's lonely at the top." See what I mean? She is a very intelligent woman. "Yes, Gran, I can't imagine how alone he must feel."

"Well, I'm sure you can put everything to rights, dear." She has A LOT of faith in Sookie. I just hope I deserve that faith as well.

Eric came by our suite at exactly 11:45. He wore his traditional black jeans, tank, and leather jacket. I decided on a royal blue fitted knit top with three quarter length sleeves and black slacks and pumps. I didn't want to look like a fangbanger nor like a country girl in the big city. Sookie had worn that red and white picnic blanket dress and white flats in Dallas and I thought she looked like a little girl. When on business, wear business attire! Jeez. I should write down all of my nuggets of wisdom for Sookie.

We all know what Godric's nest looks like, so I won't waste time explaining it here. Isabel was kind for a vampire. She offered me a drink, which I declined. Stan was a douche, but I already knew that. There were two humans present. One of them was Hugo, the other was a too skinny girl (and I say girl because she was maybe 18, though I doubted it) who, like Yvetta, needed to eat some protein and green leafy vegetables. Her name was Candi-with an "I". I'll bet she was constipated, too. She needs more fiber in her diet, I could tell.

Isabel and Stan argued and yelled back and forth. I didn't blame Eric one bit for getting frustrated with them. Godric may be their sheriff, but he is Eric's maker. Their bickering was not going to help Godric.

"Miss Stackhouse is going to read the humans here and perhaps she will find useful information." Stan just HAD to pipe up then. "What can a worthless human do that we haven't already done?" What a douche! His accent needed some serious work. Maybe he should go to acting school. I liked SVM Stan better.

"Actually, Stan, I'm not human, I'm fae, and I will thank you to address me directly when speaking to me. I'm telepathic. I read humans and sometimes weres . I don't read vampires at all, so you're safe…from me at least." I looked to Eric and I think he got my meaning. "I will need to read one human at a time, so if 'Candi' could please leave the room, I'd like to read Hugo first." I didn't want Hugo to have the chance to call Steve Newlin and give him a heads-up.

Candi left the room and Hugo and I sat down on the sofa. I picked up his hand and held it. "Your thoughts are much clearer if I'm touching you." I said this more for Isabel's benefit since he was HERS**. **_**I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America…**_

"He's reciting the pledge of allegiance. What are you hiding, Hugo? People only do that with me when they have something to hide." All three vampires crept a little bit closer. _**Don't think of anything!**__ "_Hugo, no one can make their minds completely blank. Whatever you are trying NOT to think of, is exactly what you WILL think of. Just tell them what you know about Godric and maybe they'll go easier on you." I tried to give him a kind smile, but I don't think I quite managed. Isabel was so in love with him, you could tell by the way she looked at him, and betrayed her and her Sheriff. He also knew what they would do to Sookie before he ever ratted her out.

"They are keeping the sheriff in the basement of the Fellowship. Steve is planning a lock-in tomorrow night and the Sheriff will be silvered to a cross to meet the sun at dawn in front of the congregation." Wow. He just laid it all out there. From the looks and the vamps' faces, I probably lied about them going easy on him. Oh well, he knew what a risk he was taking when he got involved with the Fellowship. I did feel sorry for Isabel, though. She had to remove Hugo; she was very hurt, if her trembling lip and red-rimmed eyes were any indication. "I will secure Hugo in the basement." Do all vamps have dungeons? What am I talkin' about, of course they do.

I looked to Eric to see what would happen next. It hadn't taken long to get the information out of Hugo; it was now only 1:15 a.m. "We cannot wait until tomorrow; there will be too many witnesses then. We need to go tonight. Sookie, you will come with us to count how many humans are present. We will glamour our way in and go directly to the basement to retrieve Godric." It sounded like a plan to me.

"You're not Sheriff here, Northman. You have no authority. I say we go in and kill every human in sight. They dared to take one of ours. They need to be taught a lesson." Stan's a douche.

"If you go in there killing and maiming, Nan Flannigan will be so far up your ass you'll taste who she had for breakfast. Eric is right; glamouring is the only way to go." Stan literally growled at me, the big baby. I didn't even flinch; Eric was there to protect me.

Isabel had returned from the dungeon. "Sookie makes a good point Stanley. Godric would not want us to spill blood if there is no need."

"Fine."

We all four piled into a humungous pimped out black Cadillac Escalade. I kid you not; it had spinners on the wheels and blacked out windows. It had three rows of seats. Like I said the fucker was huge! Eric and I sat in the middle seats while Stan and Isabel sat up front. Isabel drove with Stan riding shot-gun. They began arguing over the benefits of Premium gasoline versus Regular unleaded. Do they ever stop? They were like bratty siblings. The fight was escalating quickly; I had to step in. I said in my most stern Mamaw voice, "Children, if you cannot say something nice to one another, then don't say anything at all." They both looked at me like 'what the hell', but they did shut the hell up. I glanced at Eric and he was looking out his window with a hint of a smile. Hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do.

The parking lot of the Fellowship, I refuse to call it a church, was nearly empty. There was a white van with the sun logo on the side. It was probably used for transporting elderly and those without transportation to services. A lot of real churches offer rides to the less fortunate. How kind of them.

I concentrated on counting minds inside. "There is a man just inside the entrance who is supposed to be on guard; he's listening to "_Oops, I Did It Again_" and wondering where he could buy a blond wig with pig-tails." The vampires ALL rolled their eyes at me. I guess they don't like my commentary…tough!

"To the right of the main entrance is the hallway that houses offices. A woman is in second door on the left. She's hiding here so she can binge on Twinkies and HoHo's . It's Sarah Newlin." The vamps looked extremely grossed out. "Twinkies and HoHo's are awesome! Y'all just don't know. Anyway there's a man named Gabe in the basement keeping an eye on Godric. He is a serial rapist…he actually murdered on of his victims…you should kill him. He plans ahead by taking Viagra. He's a little long in the tooth. There ya go, Stan, just don't leave any evidence." That made him a happy camper. I know it wasn't a very Sookie thing to say, what with her "no dead humans" bull shit, but it's an eye for an eye. Some people just deserve it. Gabe will never change; he's already past his prime. Can't teach an old dog new tricks and all that.

I looked to Eric for further instruction. "Stan, you glamour 'Brittney". That's not weird at all that he's familiar with Brittney Spears. Isabel, you will take the woman in the office. Sookie and I will proceed to the basement. The two of you will join us after you've glamoured the humans."

I suggested we do a "huddle" like sports teams do before the big game with everybody putting their hands in the middle and say, "Gooooo Team!" They think this fairy is fucking coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs. They're right.

Stan left the Escalade to glamour "Brittney" and we followed a minute after. We passed the so called guard and Isabel headed to the offices. Eric went ahead of me. He was sneaky-sneaky quiet; I felt like a damn herd of buffalo. By the time I caught up with him, he had glamoured Gabe to be perfectly still and not speak. He was still lucid though, because his eyes were wide with terror. Good. I think Eric did that for my benefit.

The three muskateers and I went further into the basement in search of Godric. Of course I knew that Eric could find him, but he hadn't told me that he is Godric's child yet, so I couldn't show him any kind of emotional support. He wouldn't have accepted it anyway.

We found Godric sitting on a bench inside a silver chain link cage. How much did that cost? He was extremely pale, even for a vampire. There were dark circles around his sunken eyes. His clothes seemed to hang off his frame. Things look so much different in real life than they do on TV. His face was completely blank as he looked at Eric.

We all noticed there was no real lock on the door to the enclosure. I stepped up and opened it. That's when he looked at me with a curious expression. Oh my. His eyes were still beautiful despite his being sickly. Eric kneeled before him and looked up with a child-like expression. It just broke my heart for both of them.

"Master, we've come to bring you home." Godric looked at Eric with pity. "Rise, my son. I have not required you to address me so in centuries. Let us leave; we have much to discuss."

As we left the building, I heard a gunshot ring out. I was the only one to hit the deck. "The rapist was riddled with guilt." I didn't even notice Stan talking to him. He's good, but he's still a douche. We quietly exited the building and piled into the Escalade.

Eric was very quiet, sitting in the far back seat. Godric had joined me in the center. He sat closer than was needed. I thought perhaps he was cold and needed my body heat. His shoulder and thigh were touching mine and it sent a thrill through me. I shouldn't have been thinking like that with him being so ill, both physically and mentally, but I just couldn't help myself. I mean HE'S GODRIC!

I tried not to stare…truly I did. He looked so ill and I knew he hadn't eaten in a long while. "Are you hungry?" Why the HELL did I just ask him that? That was a bit too forward, as Gran would say. What is wrong with me? "I am fine…Miss?"

"Oh, I'm Sookie Stackhouse; you can call me Sookie." I held out my hand to shake his. Stupid! They don't shake hands! But you know what? He shook mine. He was extremely cold. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Stackhouse. You may call me Godric." *sigh*

I may have given him doe eyes.

"You should come with Eric and me to the hotel for the day. I would like to get to know you better. I have someone else who would just die to meet you! Please say you'll come?" He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. I couldn't help the mile wide grin on my face. "What are you?" Eric took the opportunity to speak. "She is a Brigant." I guess that pretty much says it all. Godric gave a single nod of his head and continued staring.

We dropped Isabel and Stan off at their nest, changed vehicles, and then made our way to the Hotel Camilla. As we parted for our rooms, I made Godric promise to come to my room when he woke. I didn't want him sneaking to the roof when the sun rose. I told Eric and Godric to have a nice rest. Why do they always look at me like a science experiment? It's creepy.

It was just before dawn and Gran was surprisingly still awake. She was in a frilly old fashioned nightgown I hadn't seen before. I guess she was saving it for a special occasion. "How did it go dear? I've been worried."

"Well we got Godric out of the Fellowship without anyone knowing we were ever there. He's with Eric in his suite right now. He is Eric's maker. He's very soft spoken and seems shy. He was turned in his late teens, but he is very handsome in a manly kind of way. He has a very strong jawline and chin, but his mouth looks soft. I can feel two thousand years of power coming from him in waves." I may have sounded a like a dreamy, love struck tween. Eric was sexy as hell, but there was just something about Godric.

"Hmmm…sounds like you paid him close attention, Sookie." She had that look that says "mmm hmm, I know what you were thinkin' 'bout." "It's hard not to pay close attention to someone with a presence like his, Gran. You'll meet him tomorrow after sun set; you'll see what I mean then."

As I showered, I couldn't help but think about him. His eyes were soulful and sad. I just wanted to put my arms around him and kiss it all better. Even though he was young when he was turned, his jawline was very masculine. His lips looked so soft and were shaped like a cupid's bow; I loved to watch them when he spoke. He was utterly beautiful.

I crawled into the queen size pillow top bed and slept like a baby.

A/N: What did you all think? I didn't change much in this chapter, but I did add a little more snark.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here we are at chapter 10! Double digits. What did you think was the funniest line in chapter 9? I was particularly proud of Goooo Team! This chapter will be a bit more serious. Wisecracks are a lot easier for me to write than mushy, heartfelt dialogue. But I'm going to give it my best shot.

I don't own True Blood or SVM.

I HAVE RE-VAMPED THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 10

I had been dreaming of tattoos and blue flames. I heard voices coming from the sitting room of our suite. Still in my tank and shorts jammies, I went to investigate. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon and Godric was awake and talking to Gran. I wondered how long he'd been up.

"…call ourselves The Descendents of the Glorious Dead." Again with the Civil War crap?

"I am sorry, Adele, I was not in America at that time." She was quizzing Godric about it. He was very patient with her. He seemed to have an abundance of patience. He really was like Vampire Jesus.

"Good evening, Sookie. Did you sleep well?" I was too tongue tied for an answer. He looked so good with his tattoos peeping out of his tunic. "Your grandmother and I were discussing your family earlier. I have known Fintan and Niall for centuries. We worked together three hundred fifty years ago to broker peace to end the Fairy War. Well vampires call it the Fairy War, the fae call it the Vampire War. They are both honorable fairies."

"Maybe you can tell me about them sometime. I've never met either of them. How are you feeling after your ordeal at the Fellowship?" I wanted to let him know that I wanted to spend time with him in the future, as in past dawn tomorrow. He ignored my first statement. "I am well. They did not treat me badly."

How was I going to broach the subject of his suicidal tendencies? How does one start that conversation? I looked to Gran for help. "Sookie, dear, come sit with us. I believe we need to have a 'come to Jesus' meetin'. Godric, won't you join Sookie and me on the sofa?"

He had been sitting in an armchair at the end of the coffee table; she didn't want him to feel disconnected and alone. She's such a smart lady. Godric moved to sit between us on the sofa. "Sookie, do you have something you'd like to tell Godric?" I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I had to get this right; his life hung in the balance. I surprised him by picking up his cool hand and holding it in both of mine on my lap. I think he enjoyed the simple contact; I know I did.

"Godric, Gran and I have only just met you and yet we have already come to care about you." I chanced a glance at him. He looked shocked, confused, and embarrassed. I decided I should explain. "Gran and I are different. When we feel something, we feel it deeply and whole heartedly. We have a different mindset than most people. I am a telepathic fairy who was raised as a human and Gran is the human who raised a telepathic fairy child. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The shock was gone from his face, but he still looked a bit perplexed. "You do not think as most humans do, just as I do not think like a vampire…anymore. Is this what you mean?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. So, keeping that in mind, it's not hard to understand why Gran and I feel the way we do about you. We feel the need to protect and shield you." He looked at me with a bemused expression. "Godric, we don't mean to protect you from physical harm, we want to safeguard your soul, your heart."

"Sookie, I am vampire. I do not have a soul." He looked so defeated. Gran interrupted at this point. "Now you look here. I believe in God, and He made ALL creatures. He created everything from demons to fairies to humans and since all vampires were once human, he created them, as well. Nothing happens unless it is God's will. We may not know His reasons for allowing certain events to occur, but He has a plan for each of us. It is not our place to ask why. He made you just as He made me and Sookie here, you cannot tell me you do not have a soul. I know better. Do you feel remorse for the evil deeds you may have committed in your two thousand years, Godric?" She kept eye contact during their exchange. He was spellbound; I don't think he could have looked away if he had tried.

"I do, Adele, which is why I must burn. I have to make amends for my transgressions. I have slaughtered thousands, even women and children. I am a true monster. I must be punished. If there is a God, He will do this for me."

"Now that's where you're wrong, son." He gave a small smile, like he thought she was a poor deluded old lady; he better watch himself. "God does not punish; He forgives. Do you know what the first step to redemption is, young man? It is remorse. You already have that in spades. The next step is to ask for forgiveness, even though you may feel that you don't deserve it. That is not for you to say. Do you believe me?" He did look like a child now. His eyes were wide with hope and wonder. He nodded that he did believe her.

"Good. God is only waiting for the sinner to ask forgiveness. He is waiting patiently because He loves all of His creatures and wants them to be in accordance with Him. It saddens him when we behave in an evil manner. He never hates us; He is merely disappointed in us. When we commit cruel acts upon one another, it saddens Him. Do you believe that the acts of cruelty you've done had that effect on Him?" Godric had red tears rimming his beautiful blue-gray eyes. I hated seeing them there, but I knew this was something he HAD to believe. He had to believe that in God's eyes he belongs to Him. He nodded at Gran again as if he was in a trance.

"The third thing you need to do, Godric, is to repent. I mean you must believe within your heart of hearts that you will forever strive to do God's will and not your own. We are none of us perfect, so at times you will fail. He knows this, and does not expect us to live saintly lives. He only wants us to try. Can you do these things He wants of you, Godric? Can you try to be a better man?"

I was full-on crying along with Godric and Gran. Come to Jesus, indeed. "Yes, Adele, I believe I can try." His shoulders relaxed as if the weight of the world had just been removed from them. I was so relieved. Gran had reached in a way that I don't think I could have. I owed her big time. And man, can that woman preach!

"Good. Now then, youngsters, I am going to retire to my room and watch my show 'On Demand'. That Stephan and Elena make such a handsome couple." With that, she left Godric and me alone.

I took Godric by the hand and lead him to my bathroom. He let me. I used a damp wash cloth to wipe the blood tears from his cheeks. "How do you feel now?" His grey-blue eyes were so intense that I wanted to look away, but couldn't. "I feel different…I feel hope. I am not certain, but I think I feel…loved." I smiled at him and said, "You should."

A/N: I know this is a really short one, but I wanted to put this out there before I can move on with Godric and Janie. What did you think?

I'm not a religious person, but Gran's understanding is just what Godric needed and she IS a Christian woman.

Ang


	11. Chapter 11

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 11

Godric spent the rest of the evening with Eric. He really needed to repair their relationship. If Gran and I knew that Godric was suicidal, I didn't think he was anymore, Eric certainly knew. I'm sure they had maker/child issues that needed resolving. I wondered if he told Eric everything that Gran and I had said to him. I can just imagine Eric's reaction, since he believes in the Gods of Asgard. I would imagine he'd be thankful, no matter the ideology. At least his maker will be among us for a little while longer…I hope.

I didn't see him again before Gran and I retired for the night.

I woke up around ten o'clock the next morning and Gran already had breakfast ordered. I was feeling very happy that Godric's meeting the sun had been avoided. It was the most significant accomplishment I'd had since I woke up in Bon Temps. Upon rising I found a note on the nightstand of my bedroom. What the hell? Was he here while I slept? Did he watch me sleep? How Edward Cullen of him, I liked it. But then again, what if I snored or farted in my sleep? I'm sorry, but that would be fuckin' hilarious! What? We all do it, several times a day. Well, okay, vampires don't pass gas. (Wouldn't it be funny if they did, though? Imagine Eric asking, "Well aren't you sweet?" Then letting rip one of those please-don't-let-me-fart farts. But enough about flatulence, why'd y'all even bring that up?)

I picked up the note.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_I hope you and your lovely grandmother are enjoying your stay here. Eric and I have some business we must attend to this evening. We should be finished by 8:00. It would please me if you would join me for dinner, and perhaps dancing, at this time. I can assure you that you will enjoy our evening together. _

(That sounded a lot like Eric.)

_I have arranged a driver for you and Adele for the day. He will take you anywhere you wish to go. Many visitors to the area like to visit the School Book Depository and the Grassy Knoll where President John Kennedy was assassinated. As it happened in daylight, I was not present that day, but I personally do not believe Lee Harvey Oswald was a lone gunman. When you visit the site, you can judge for yourself._

_Your driver's name is Rick. He can escort you to many historical sites. I know your grandmother is very interested in the history of your country. There are many restaurants and boutiques as well for dining and shopping. Please enjoy your day. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Godric_

OMG! Godric asked me out on a date! I like this new story line; it made my heart race. Godric seems to have that effect on me.

Gran was ecstatic to visit the Kennedy site. She is such a history nerd. I was excited too, though.

We ate and dressed as quickly as we could; we were both anxious to start our day. Rick was very polite, but professional. He didn't join in the site seeing. He's probably seen it all a thousand times. First he drove us to the School Book Depository, then the Grassy Knoll. I had to agree with Godric; there had to have been more than one shooter, unless you subscribe to the 'magic bullet' theory.

Afterwards we went to the John F. Kennedy Memorial, which resembled an open tomb, which had the eternal flame out front. Gran and I posed for pictures with a digital camera I had purchased earlier. I wanted to document this day for Gran. Maybe I'd buy her a scrapbook for va-cay pics. Now that Sookie is making more money, they can afford to go on a few weekend trips. They could do a tour of Civil War battle sites. Gran would love that; she could show off to her DGD buddies.

We drove one mile north of Dallas and saw the Freedmen's Cemetery Memorial. It was a pre-Civil War burial ground. It was once the Freedmen's Town Area, which was a small Dallas community formed by African-Americans freed from slavery in the mid-1860's.

It was getting late in the afternoon so Gran and I decided to grab some lunch. Rick suggested Tony Roma's. It was a nice 'sit down' restaurant. They had wonderfully messy barbeque ribs. I ate a whole rack by myself along with a loaded baked potato and Mississippi Mud Pie for dessert. I'm such a hog. Have I mentioned Sookie's gonna come back a few pounds heavier?

When we returned to the hotel I just kind of waddled to our room. It was six o'clock and I desperately needed a nap. It was like Thanksgiving; you stuff yourself and then curl up in a blanket somewhere till the food-induced coma passes.

I hoped it would be a very late night. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I thought I could just lie down for an hour then be ready by eight…I was wrong. I fell asleep at six and next thing I knew someone was caressing my cheek. I think I might have moaned. I opened my eyes when I heard a chuckle. There was Godric, in all his splendid glory. He wore a tailored slate blue suit and tie. It drew my attention to his blue-grey eyes which sparkled with mirth. His rosy lips curved up in the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. It was similar to the smile he wore when he crouched over Eric on his funeral pyre. All that was missing was the dreads and blood. Is it weird that I found that oh so sexy? I'm not the only one am I?

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep so late. I'll be ready in jiffy." I was so embarrassed. I jumped up and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off. They actually do that, I've seen it.

"Don't fret. Our reservation is at nine, but we can be a few minutes late. They will hold the table for us. Being Sheriff has its perks, you know. I'll just keep Adele company while you make ready." He used a contraction in that sentence. Maybe he's loosening up a bit.

He left the room to join Gran in the living room. I rushed through a shower, cutting my knee while shaving of course. I WOULD cut myself in the presence of a two thousand year old vampire. I put a band aid over the knick that just seemed to bleed forever. I dressed in a red strapless dress that was rather snug until it hit my hips, then it flared out flowing to just above my knees. It was simple but sexy…except for the bloody band aid. Grrr!

I had on strappy red heels. I felt like a very sensual woman. It's amazing how a woman's appearance can change her whole state of mind. I pulled half my hair up in a silver clip. No, it wasn't real silver. I used the curling iron to place a few strategic ringlets around my face. My make-up was light, as was my mood. It had only taken me thirty minutes to get ready, which I thought was impressive, since my hands MAY HAVE been shaking just a bit.

As I entered the sitting room Godric turned to say something to me. Instead of speaking he stood with his mouth open slightly and his eyes as big as saucers. I could see a bit of fang. That's the best compliment he could have given me. It wasn't really me that he was gaping at though was it? He's blown away by Sookie's beauty, not mine. I'll think about that tomorrow…just enjoy the moment.

"You are breathtaking." Somehow, that doesn't make me as happy as I thought it would. I quietly thanked him. "Adele, it was a pleasure. I shall take good care of your granddaughter." He did a respectful half-bow that was adorable and impressed the shit out of Gran.

"Oh I have no doubt about that, young man. You two have a good time. I won't wait up…" Gran actually waggled her eyebrows! Alrighty then…time to go. "Good night, Gran. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Godric offered me his arm and I put my hand in the crook of his elbow. I felt like a lady just then. I've never felt so sophisticated. The few men I've dated were, regretfully, rednecks. The best I could hope for with them was a visit to Red Lobster and line dancing, which I detest by the way. I mean the line dancing, Red Lobster is actually pretty good, specially the stuffed mushrooms.

Godric drove an Audi R8 GT Spyder. It was black with a convertible top, which he put down. I'd never ridden in such a luxurious car in my life. There aren't many Audi's in Olive, KY, or many luxury cars period.

Before we left, Godric turned to me and said, "You are still bleeding." I looked over at him, just a tad alarmed. I need not worry, though. "I can heal that for you, if you like." He wanted to lick the blood off my knee. I am ashamed to say that instead of being grossed out, it felt like the most natural thing in the world and made me hot down below.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." I held my breath while he slowly leaned down and removed the band aid. He then placed his hand behind my knee and gently lifted it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply to take in the scent of the blood. He moaned as his tongue ran across the cut, or was that me? Needless to say, I was more than a little flustered. As he sat back up, he gave me another fangy smile.

The night was warm and clear. We discussed my day on the way to the restaurant. I told him how happy Gran was to see all the historical sites. "Did it make you happy as well, little one?" Why would he call me little one when Sookie is almost the same height as him? If I were in my own body, I would of course be significantly shorter than he is, but I'm not. Curioser and curiouser.

"I enjoyed myself, but seeing Gran so happy was the best part of the day. I did love love love Tony Roma's, though. That's why I overslept; I ate myself into a coma." I'm a real woman, I like to eat. He chuckled.

"Will you be hungry enough to eat now? We can skip dinner if you like." Oh hell no! I wanna go to that fancy-schmancy restaurant. I may as well get in as many new experiences as I can while I'm here, right? "I could eat." He smiled knowingly at me. What's that all about? The looks he gives me really make me wonder what he's thinking.

"I've noticed that many human women today eat like birds so they can have the bodies of small men, too thin with no curves whatsoever. I'm very glad you are not one of those women." Well color me red because I was blushing like nobody's business.

The restaurant was called The Candleroom. I hoped they weren't scented candles, because that would probably overload Godric's delicate olfactory senses. There was absolutely no lighting except candlelight. Candles occupied each table and wall sconces around the room. It wasn't a very large place. It was very intimate. "Does this remind you of the days before electricity and gas lamps?" He looked mildly impressed with my level of insight. I guess most people don't try to look at things through his eyes.

"Yes it does. I believe candlelight is superior to electric lighting. It can be so garish." He was right. Everything looked so soft and welcoming. I told him so and he smiled at me again with that look that said something, I just wasn't sure what that look meant…yet. I was determined to find out what makes him tick. Not much information was given on TB about his personality. They just made him out to be this guru-like vampire. That's why he was so easy to insert into fan-fiction. There's a lot of wiggle-room when it comes to his character.

Godric ordered a Royalty Blend and I had a glass of sweet red wine. I'd only had red wine once and it was disgusting…I guess I don't have the right palate for fancy expensive drinks. I like to think of myself as worldlier than my neighbors, but maybe I've been fooling myself. I don't even care for fine wine that I've read so much about. I ordered filet mignon and salad. Godric watched while I ate; it was a little disconcerting.

I tried to keep him talking with questions so I wouldn't feel so awkward. I asked him about historical figures that he might have known. He didn't personally know many from the first millennia he was alive, or undead…whatever, he's alive to me. I think he was pretty feral for his first thousand years. He didn't know Charlemagne, but he did know Queen Elizabeth I. He said she was witty in private and very strong willed.

The tables were very small. We were so close that even though he has no body heat to speak of, it still felt like heat was radiating from him. It was probably a different kind of heat altogether. I had a perpetual blush through the entire meal.

I had a decadent strawberry and chocolate concoction for dessert. It was so delicious that I caught myself moaning and making faces that probably don't belong in public. I glanced at Godric and his fangs were peeking out. I smiled and thanked him for the dinner. "Oh it was my pleasure, I assure you." Oh dear. Now I know where Eric got it from. He inherited sexy innuendo from his maker.

We left and went to a club nearby called The Palladium Ballroom. It wasn't your average club atmosphere. It was very stylish with low lighting and silver cloth panels covering the walls. The floors were black marble. They played fast and slow dance music, but also remixes of old tunes.

We danced to some good beats, but when Etta James' "At Last" began it took my breath away. He pulled me close, placed my left hand on his shoulder, and took my right hand in his. The whole lengths of our bodies were touching. I wanted to live in this moment forever. If I could just forget the fact that I was in Sookie Stackhouse's body, living her life, then it would be perfect. I set it all aside and just gazed into Godric's mesmerizing eyes and let the song take over…

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

and life is like a song.

At last, the skies above are blue.

My heart was wrapped up in clover

the night I looked at you.

I found a dream that I could speak to,

a dream that I can call my own.

I found a thrill to press my cheek to,

a thrill that I have never known.

You smiled you smiled,

Oh and then the spell was cast.

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine…

At last.

If I died that very second, I would have died a happy woman. The music changed, but Godric and I were rooted to the floor. I don't think either of us were in the club on the dance floor anymore…we were in our own little world. My heart was racing and my breath was short.

"Would you like to go to the hotel, little one?" Sweet lord, yes! "Yes, please."

He didn't take me to my room; instead we went directly to his suite. I noticed Eric was absent, thank God! He most likely found the donor who couldn't act. I really did not want someone with vamp hearing anywhere near us, because we both knew where this was going.

Godric lead me by the hand to his bedroom and closed the door behind us. We stood still a moment watching one another. He closed the distance between us at human speed and reached up to remove the clip from my hair (That's why it wasn't real silver!) and placed it on a small side table. Then he put both his palms on my cheeks, looked directly into my eyes, and made the slow journey to my waiting lips.

His mouth touched mine and I marveled that any man could have lips so soft and yielding. He moved slowly and gently, like I was made of porcelain. I felt his slick tongue brush against my bottom lip and a small moan escaped me. When his tongue touched mine it wasn't a fevered 'fight for dominance' like they always say in fanfiction; instead it was a slow all-consuming rhythm like our dance earlier.

His hands moved to tangle in my hair and mine moved inside his jacket to push it off his shoulders. He understood what I intended and helped me remove it. He straightened to allow me to unbutton his shirt and take off his tie. When his tattoos came into view I traced them with my fingertips. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He craved simple loving touch and that is just how I touched him. Never losing contact with his skin, I walked around him to trace the serpent on his back. My skin barely touched his and yet he shivered and his whole body quaked as if he had no control over his reaction.

When I faced him once again, he turned me around and put his lips to my shoulder. He unzipped my dress and pushed it over my hips to the floor. I stepped away from the pool of fabric at my feet and turned to face him in my red strapless bra and panties. We made eye contact and his fangs were out so far they looked almost painful to me.

That's when I was brought back to reality. I couldn't do THIS. This was not my body…not my virginity to give away. Sookie's first time should undoubtedly be her choice and beautiful to HER, not me. I wanted him so badly, but I just couldn't do that to Sookie.

"I want you Sookie." Yep, that did it. He wanted Sookie's body, not mine. I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. He looked at me, confused and disappointed.

"Godric, if I weren't shapely with tan skin and golden hair would you still want me? If I had dark hair and dark eyes would you still want me? If I weren't a valuable telepath and a fairy would you still want me?"

"Little one, it is not your body, nor your powers that attract me to you; that is just a shell. It is YOU, your kindness, your generosity, your humor, your intellect that I am attracted to. Your body, although lovely, is not what draws me to you. It is your soul. You make me feel worthy of love."

He closed the distance and moved his lips along my jaw line, then to my neck and shoulders. His feather light kisses felt so good, I almost let myself give in.

I put both hands on his chiseled chest and gently pushed him back. He let me.

"I am so sorry, Godric, but I can't do it. This body has never been touched and it's not mine to give."

"Do you belong to another? Has another claimed you?" The growl that escaped him was barely audible to my ears, but it was there.

"No, it's not like that." How do I explain? He'd think I'm insane. Hell, I sometimes thought I was insane, locked away in a padded room having very vivid hallucinations.

"I'm not Sookie…"

A/N: I love the song "At Last". I think it's very romatic. Originally, I had written a sex scene of Janie losing Sookie's virginity…then I realized what a douche thing that would have been for Janie to do to Sookie. So, I hope you don't mind the lemon-free rewrite.

Ang


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own True Blood or SVM.

Ang

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-REVAMPED!

Chapter 12

I was freezing; someone had turned the air conditioning way down…wait a minute…I am in Godric's arms! That's the first thought that came into my head as I woke. If we are going to ever spend much time together, I've got to buy an electric blanket or a heated mattress cover…or both. Ever since I started reading the books and watching True Blood I've always thought Sookie should buy some kind of heating system for her bed. It just makes sense, unless it's summer time. Then I could understand the benefit of having your own personal air conditioner in bed with you.

I chanced a glance at the alarm clock. Why the hell vampires would have alarm clocks, I do not know. They wake up when they can and not a moment before. It was four in the afternoon. I'd fallen asleep just before dawn around six that morning. Godric and I cuddled; yes I said 'cuddled' with a 2,000 year old vampire, for the remainder of the night. I averted the whole 'This is not my body' conversation by saying I'd tell him when the time is right. I don't know when the hell that would ever be…how do you tell someone that you're possessing another's body…in fiction, no less!

I rolled out of Godric's bed and stumbled to the light switch. That's when I noticed the note.

_My dear little one,_

_When I rise I am resigning from my position as sheriff. I find that I would like to spend time near my progeny as well as others of importance. Eric has arranged a flight for the four of us which leaves at 8:00 p.m. It would be best if you and Adele have your things ready to go by 7:00. I will come to you after I have finished my business. Until then…_

_Godric_

So Gran and I had three hours to eat, get ourselves ready, as well as pack all our things for the flight home. I was tired and prepared myself for the walk of shame. It wasn't REALLY a walk of shame; it just looked like I had spent a passion filled night with a very amorous ancient teenaged vampire. I should be so lucky…

I'm not bitter. Why would I be bitter? Maybe because I was stuck in the body of a telepathic fairy virgin and had an itch I could not scratch? Hmph.

I entered our suite and Gran was drinking a glass of tea while watching TV. I tried to sneak past her, but she's a wily old dame. "Good afternoon, Sookie dear." Busted! "Hi Gran, how are you today?"

"Oh well I'm just peachy. The question is how you are?" Oh boy. "I'm okay. I'm just gonna go grab a shower. We're leaving tonight at seven, so I need to get ready to go."

"No need to hurry, sweetheart. We have plenty of time. I ordered some sandwiches for us. Why don't we sit down, eat, and you can tell me about your evening?" Really! She can't let me just slink off to my room so I could change out of the 'sexy' wrinkled dress that I'd slept in and wash away the makeup that was a total waste? Apparently the answer is no, she can't. She had already whipped out the sandwiches and poured me a glass of tea, which I don't even like. I wanted a strong cup of coffee or an ice cold Pepsi, maybe a shot of liquor as well.

We sat down to eat with her in her nice blue dress with pink flowers and me in my red hootchie dress from the previous night. Did I mention I was actually carrying my shoes? I knew this looked bad; I'm sure I had raccoon eyes from smudged mascara, too. Lovely!

"So how was your date with Godric, dear?"

"It was wonderful…" She waggled her eyebrows again and said, "Obviously." I ignored that comment.

"We went out to eat at a lovely restaurant called The Candleroom. The whole place was lit by candlelight and the food was delicious. Then we went dancing to a very upscale night club." That was all the old bat was getting' out of me.

"Well, as long as you two had a good time…that's what's important." She smirked behind her glass of sweet tea. I don't think genteel southern ladies are supposed to smirk behind their tea! I seriously needed to escape this woman, so I scarfed down my ham sandwich as fast as I could.

I showered and changed into dark skinny jeans and a light blue top with short sleeves. I put on a pair of wedge sandals. I left my hair down to air dry and applied minimal makeup. I was crunched for time because of Gran's interrogation.

Gran and I had everything packed and were ready to go by 6:30. So I decided to have a cup of coffee and sit down to wait for Godric to arrive. We watched the local news and there was no mention of The Fellowship. It looked like another catastrophe had been averted. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

Grodric arrived at exactly 7:00 with Eric in tow. I went to the kitchenette to put my coffee cup in the sink. As I walked past Eric his nostrils flared and he cut a glance in Godric's direction. I guess he'd assumed that Godric and I would have had copious amounts of hot monkey sex. No such luck. It was rather creepy how he could smell what we had (or hadn't) been up to, though. I just smiled real big and grabbed my bags.

Gran looked at Godric with a knowing smile. "Did you enjoy your evening with my granddaughter, young man?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes, Adele, we had a lovely time." He smiled right back at her, not giving anything away, one way or the other. We made our way to the Anubis shuttle and headed for the airport. Eric kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. I don't know what he was thinking, but I felt kind of uncomfortable. I knew he'd had designs on Sookie himself, but I also knew he wouldn't interfere with his maker and me. He should be grateful his maker wasn't suicidal anymore and had someone special in his life, if that was indeed what I was to Godric. For all I knew, he could have fangbangers galore as soon as we reached Shreveport. I KNOW they put-out.

I doubt Eric had ever had a special someone in his entire vampire life except Pam. Perhaps he would learn a thing or two by watching Godric and I interact. That way, when (or if) Sookie comes back he could possibly have a chance at a relationship with her.

Speaking of Sookie coming back, I wondered when she would be back and what would happen to me? I was already head over heels for Godric and wanted so much to spend the rest of my life with him, learning everything about him. I wanted to know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Two thousand years is a long time; he must have so many stories to tell, it would take a lifetime just to hear them all.

Gran chatted with Godric most of the flight to Shreveport. She was fascinated with him and I think he felt the same about her. He hadn't had a motherly figure for at least two thousand years, how could he not love her. It sounds ridiculous, but I believe he needed mothering. I left them to it while I contemplated my situation.

I knew I wanted to tell him the truth about me, but I had no idea how to go about doing it. Would he even believe me? No one knew that I wasn't really Sookie Stackhouse. I wanted him to know the real me. I wanted him to worship MY BODY like he had Sookie's. I wanted him to look into my chocolate brown eyes and run his fingers through my chestnut hair.

The way he kept calling me "little one" made me feel like he knew something, but I knew there was no way in heaven or hell he could know. I was a good few inches shorter than Sookie. I also didn't have a Jessica Rabbit body. I had curves, but they were nowhere near as sultry or luscious as hers. He had stressed to me that it wasn't the shell that he desired, but the woman within.

Maybe everything would work out okay in the end. That is, if I was still here in the end. My worst nightmare was that I'd wake up to my eggplant walls one morning and I would have to go back to reading fanfiction about Godric. I could write a fic about my time as Sookie Stackhouse. I didn't wannabe Sookie anymore.

When we landed in Shreveport I knew Gran and I couldn't just go straight home. There was a maenad in the house and I couldn't just call Pest Control. "I'm gonna make a quick phone call. I told my friend I'd call to let him know when we landed. He's such a worry-wort." I walked a few paces away from the group, but not so far that Godric and Eric couldn't hear everything that was said. I called Lafayette because he didn't get involved with the whole Maryann situation until Sookie got him involved.

"Hey Lafayette, our plane just landed and we'll be home in an hour or so." I hoped he wouldn't question where we'd been. That would blow the pretense of the phone call. I shouldn't have worried about that, though; he was freaking out.

"Hookah you cannot go to yo house! You stay the hell away, baby girl. They's all kinds of craziness goin' on. The whole town's gone bat shit and Maryann's taken over yo house! Everybody in town's got these crazy-ass black eyes and they done loss they minds! Just stay where you is, girl!" Godric's and Eric's eyes widened, but just barely, which I took to mean complete surprise or shock.

"Don't worry, Lala. We'll stay safe. You just worry about yourself and stay in your house. I think I know what's going on and I'm gonna see what I can do to fix it, okay?" I didn't think I needed to worry about him. He'd barricade himself in his house.

"Yeah I ain't leaving my house fo nothin', baby girl. You be safe now." With that, he disconnected.

I turned to Godric to explain and hoped he could help me get rid of an ancient Greek mythological creature. "I assume you heard that?" He nodded and stayed silent for me to continue. "Maryann is a maenad. She and her freak-show have taken over our home. She has turned the townspeople into raving lunatics. She's very dangerous, but she shouldn't be able to affect me or vampires. Gran however is human and she could easily take over her mind. Could we stay with you two until I figure something out?"

Godric looked to Eric. Eric rolled his eyes and said, "You can stay at my home for a few days." He didn't look too happy about it. Godric looked to Gran and me with a reassuring smile.

"You are correct when you say a maenad is a very dangerous creature. I am glad that you and Adele will allow us to protect you in Eric's home." He's so sweet and I was sure he knew what he was talking about. He had to have run across all kinds of creatures in two thousand years.

"We'll stop at a market on the way. I doubt Eric has human food. You can get a good night's rest and we'll come up with a plan tomorrow evening to deal with this maenad." I wished I could peak inside his head because there were definitely wheels turning in there. I could count on him to help.

We stopped at Wal-Mart and picked up the basics as well as some fruit. Godric picked up some strawberries and added them to the cart. That reminded me of our dinner at The Candleroom and the orgasmic faces I made while I ate the strawberry and chocolate dessert. I gave him a shy smile. Gran picked up a jug of pre-made sweet tea while I grabbed a Pepsi.

We also made a quick detour to the arts and crafts section. Gran bought red, white, and blue yarn as well as crocheting needles. She said it was to occupy her time while we took care of Maryann. I was glad; I'd hate for her to feel neglected.

When we arrived at Eric's house I was reminded of The Brady Bunch. It was a brown1970's bi-level home in a suburban neighborhood. It wasn't upscale, but it wasn't shabby either. The lawn and landscaping were understated but very clean and well kept. The interior of the house needed some serious updating. Everything was orange, mustard yellow or dull green. The carpet was rust colored shag.

Godric helped me put away the groceries. I had to explain what was to be refrigerated and what went into cabinets. I noticed Eric had pots and pans; I figured it was for appearances only. I assumed he'd owned it before the Great Revelation; maybe he bought it when it was new.

Eric showed us to our rooms. I noticed he didn't give Godric and me the same bedroom and I was grateful, for Gran's sake. Although, with her reaction to today's walk of shame _(which wasn't really a walk of shame)_, she probably wouldn't have said a word, except for teasing. I believed she knew there would be some late night sneaking around going on _(even if it was only spooning and smooching)_. One could hope there would be anyway.

I baked Gran and me a quick frozen pizza, which we ate at the kitchen table. Eric had disappeared; I assumed to his secret lair in his basement somewhere. Godric sat with us while we ate. I hoped he wasn't hoping for more sexy sounds coming from me because number one: Gran was sitting right in front of me and number two: it was frozen pizza, not exactly moan-worthy fare.

As we ate, I explained what was going on in Bon Temps to Gran. I told her what a maenad was and what was likely happening to our home. "How do you know so much about this, Sookie dear?"

"I read about it on the internet, Gran. I saw it on Wikepedia." I really hoped she wouldn't question me on that. She seemed to accept it. Godric on the other hand knew it was total malarkey. His look told me we'd be having a heart to heart later. If he only knew…

We finished eating and cleaned up our mess. Gran yawned and said, "I'm going to turn in, dears. You youngsters don't stay up too late, ya hear?" She said that with a smirk and a waggle of her eyebrows. Cheeky woman. I'd never seen or read about this side of Gran before. It was actually quite hilarious and reminded me of my mamaw a little. When she saw a handsome man or a cute boy, she'd say, "Hoohoo!" I took that to be a kind of cat-call. I never heard her whistle, so maybe that was her alternative. It was so damn cute! This little old roley-poley lady making cat-calls a good lookin' men.

I decided there was no time like the present to have a talk with Godric. I was going to come clean and explain how I really knew about Maryann. "Can we go somewhere more private? I need to talk to you, but I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to say." He didn't seem surprised by my request.

"Of course, let's go to your room. Eric is in his day room and shouldn't hear us." We went to my room and I shut the door and took a deep breath. "What I have to say to you, Godric, can go no further than this room. I don't want to change anything that shouldn't be changed. Do I have your word?" I was being cryptic, I know. He considered what I had said for a moment then agreed. I sat down on the bed with him and began my tale.

"I asked you last night if you would still want me if I looked completely different." He nodded. "That's because I do look completely different from what you see now. This body really is just a shell to me. In my reality I have brown eyes, brown hair, and I'm a few inches shorter than I am now. My name is not Sookie Stackhouse. It's Janie Graham. I'm twenty-four years old and I wait tables in a bar. In my spare time I read fan fiction. Do you know what that is?" I have found that a lot of people don't know what fan fiction is, even though it's pretty much self-explanatory. He nodded so I continued.

"My favorite stories are from a TV show called True Blood and a series of books which that show is based on call Southern Vampire Mysteries. I read it constantly when I'm not working or sleeping."

His brow furrowed slightly then returned to his usual look of patience and understanding. "Where I come from there are no vampires, fairies, shifters, or demons that I'm aware of. So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up one morning in my favorite TV show, True Blood, whose main character is named Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie's a telepathic part fairy barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisana.

She became involved with a vampire named Bill Compton and her life was filled with danger and heartbreak from that point on. When I came here I didn't think it was real and decided that since I was stuck in this world, I'd right some wrongs for my favorite fictional character. And that's exactly what I've done so far. I thought it was just a game.

In the show Gran was killed by a serial killer who murdered women who associated with vampires. He went to Sookie's house to kill her, but she wasn't home. However, Gran was and he murdered her instead. There was a whole series of events that followed Sookie's involvement with the vampire named Bill Compton. I changed her circumstances by not getting involved with him.

I've stopped a lot of horrible things from happening. Do you follow me so far?" He sat perfectly still, as only vampires do, and waited for me to continue again. I wondered what he thought, probably that I was bat-shit crazy and needed to be in a padded cell.

"Because of all the changes I've made things have happened here that didn't happen in the TV show. Gran didn't die unexpectedly, so she had the opportunity to explain Sookie's fairy heritage. She showed me a letter from Sookie's grandfather, Fintan Brigant, son of Niall. Fintan and Niall aren't even in the TV show; he's only in the books. Anyway, in the letter he explained some things about the fae and Sookie's essential spark.

I think this is some type of alternate reality from mine. Either that or this is an extremely vivid hallucination. Maybe none of this is real and I'm in a coma or locked up in a psych ward somewhere." I paused here to give his mind time to process everything I've told him up to this point.

He was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then he looked me right in the eye and said, "I felt all along that there was something different about you. I cannot say for certain what that is, exactly. You don't seem to be unstable or damaged in any way. Believe it or not, but stranger things have happened. Yours is an extraordinary tale."

I knew it! He didn't believe me. I might as well kiss his cute pasty ass goodbye. Tears gathered, unshed, in my eyes. Then he spoke again.

"What a wondrous thing, to be sent from one reality to another. You and I will figure this out together…Janie."

Relief washed over me and I felt the tears that had been building roll down my cheeks.

A/N: What did you think of Janie's confession and explanation? I hope I did well. Next chapter, they'll deal with the maenad. Tomorrow's Election Day and I'm going to cast my ballot for Barack again. It's a close election, but I hope we Dem's pull through.

**As you can tell by the above author's note, this chapter was first written in November. It doesn't seem that long ago.**

Ang


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own True Blood or SVM.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 13

Godric stood up from the bed to kneel in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. "Little One, I knew there was something different about you, something I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"I've known Niall for almost a millennium, though I have not spoken with him in nearly three centuries. I wouldn't call us friends, but we have been allies in the past. You must serve some purpose for him. He is a manipulative fairy and I would not put it past him to rip someone away from their life to use however he chooses. Vampire and Fae are much alike in that respect. Tell me, what have you changed for Miss Stackhouse?" It wasn't lost on me that he called Sookie by a more formal title.

I explained to him the domino effect Bill Compton would have had on Sookie's life and those around her. "By avoiding Bill, I thwarted a beating from the Rattrays, Gran's death, his maker's interest in Sookie, her going to Jackson to rescue him from his maker and Russell Edgington. During that rescue Compton would have nearly killed Sookie by draining her. In the books he also raped her because he was supposedly blinded by blood lust from days of torture and starvation."

At this point Godric's face turned into a feral snarl that was truly terrifying, but I wasn't frightened at all. "Don't worry, Godric, I took care of everything with Eric's help. Compton is in a silver coffin for the foreseeable future, thanks to your child.

There are more events on the horizon, but I think I've placed Sookie in a better position to handle what's coming her way. I should probably tell you that she'll eventually fall in love with Eric and him with her."

"I have never seen my child in love, Janie. It is not a common occurrence with my kind. That would be a sight." He said this with a chuckle and moved his hands to my thighs while still kneeling in front of me. He was tracing small circles which made it very hard to concentrate on our conversation. Why oh why couldn't Sookie have been a fairy ho?

"When I went to meet Eric and offered Sookie's telepathic services, I made sure he understood that she's not just some blood-bag human to be used or owned. He needed to realize she is a supernatural being of high rank. She never embraced her fae heritage; she considered herself mostly human and wanted nothing more than to be normal. All her life, she's only wanted to be 'normal'. I hope she understands that she is a fairy princess when she returns and takes full advantage of her status."

"That's very clever of you. You have maneuvered her into a position where she can have a relationship with anyone as equals. It is unfortunate, but most of my kind looks down on mankind. I did at one time, for most of my existence actually. However, I don't think like a vampire much anymore. We are no better or worse than humans. Do you know what Niall will do when you have finished whatever it is that he sent you to do, assuming he sent you? Will you go back to your world or will you stay here with me?"

"Honestly, Godric, I have no idea. I'm only guessing that it was Niall who sent me based on what I've read about him in the books. You should read some of the fanfics that have his character in them. He makes an excellent villain, always playing the puppeteer, other times he's portrayed as a benevolent father figure. I could be wrong; he may not have anything to do with my being here at all. What I do know for sure is that I don't want to go home. I was all alone there with nothing but a fantasy world for company. I didn't have friends. My family and I are distant. I've just found you and I'm falling in love with you. I don't want to leave you…ever." Tears were pooling in my eyes and my throat felt constricted. It had been such a short time that I'd known Godric, but it felt like years. Of course I've been going all fangirl over him since season two.

He slowly leaned in to kiss me. His hands returned to cradle my head. "I don't want you to leave me, Janie. I will do anything I can to keep you here with me. You have given my life meaning. I cannot be without you." With that, his lips touched mine. He was sweet and gentle at first, but then something ignited between us. His hold tightened on my head. His tongue invaded my mouth to explore every surface inside.I moaned and pulled away, gasping for air.

I looked into Godric's eyes and saw desperation there. "We have to stop, Little One, or I fear I may not have the willpower to resist."

Well, at least one of us was able to keep a level head. The problem was that I'd fantasized about Godric/Mr. Hyde for YEARS! Then, to have him right there in front of me, ready and willing…

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Can I get you a True Blood?" We REALLY needed to leave the bedroom.

"Yes, I'll come with you."

Godric followed me to the kitchen. As we passed the living room, I saw Gran sitting in an armchair, crocheting. She looked content and paid us no mind. I put a True Blood in the microwave and fixed myself a glass of Pepsi.

When I handed Godric his drink, he looked at me like he wanted to say something, but was stalling. "What? You look like you have something to say."

"You should tell Adele and Eric as well. They need to know; they have a right to know." I knew he was right. Up to this point, I'd been pretty high-handed. If this was real, then what right did I have to fiddle with these people's lives? I had good intentions, but you know what they say…the road to hell and all that. I wondered what the 'real' Sookie would think of all the choices I'd made for her.

"What if they don't believe me or they think I'm certifiable for cryin' out loud? Sometimes, I think I don't even believe me. I mean I'm living the life of a fictional character! It just isn't logical!"

"To you, we are not real, but we are. This may not be your reality, but it is definitely "a" reality. Janie, we do not know everything. _'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"_

I smiled at him. "That's my favorite Shakespeare quote; if he only knew."

"He did know… William was one quarter daemon." Huh, I wonder how many historical figures were 'other'? That's a conversation for another time.

"Gran will worry about Sookie. I worry, too. I don't know where she is or if she's okay wherever that is. I don't want to tell her until I can reassure her that everything will be alright."

"Then at least tell Eric; he may be able to shed some light on your situation. He is old, though not as old as I. And didn't you say that Sookie and my child will become lovers? He should know, Little One."

I took a deep breath, trying to center myself. I knew he was right. This wasn't a game or something to be taken lightly, as I had until now. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about Eric's reaction. He wasn't as understanding as Godric. How would he react to me telling him I'm actually a human woman from a different dimension, or world, or realm, or what-the-fuck-ever? And what is he going to say when I tell him that he and Sookie are soul mates? But Godric is his maker, perhaps he could soften the blow.

"You're right, Godric. I'll tell Eric everything, but you have to be with me when I do. He's not going to like it."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting you do this alone. You are not alone in this anymore. You know this, don't you?"

"I know. Thank you." He kissed me gently on the forehead. It was such a relief to not have to carry the burden alone. "Can we do it tomorrow night? I have a feeling it's going to be a long conversation and I'm so tired."

"Certainly, let's get you to bed. I'll stay with you as long as I can."

We told Gran goodnight and headed to my room. I changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and took care of my 'human needs'.

When I came back into the room, I noticed Godric had found the electric blanket I had snuck into the cart at WalMart and added it to the blankets on the bed.

He grinned at me and said, "This was an excellent idea, Little One."

I replied shyly, "Yeah, sorry, I like to be toasty when I sleep. No offense." We chuckled while we crawled into bed and snuggled up under the warm covers.

"This is nice, even to me. Why didn't I think of this before?"

Godric spooned up to me and I was dreaming in no time.

_I was home again, in my own body, in my own bed, in my own bedroom with dark purple walls. I felt Godric's cool chest pressed against my back. I must be dreaming…thank God! Hallelujah! Maybe now I could get a little Janie-hanky-spanky, as long as I don't wake up! Please don't wake up, please, please…_

I woke abruptly to the smell of something delicious, my dream forgotten for the moment. The room was dark, except for the light shining from the bathroom. A steel panel covered the bedroom window. I felt Godric's cool chest pressed against my back. Well that explains the dream. I got out of bed, making sure Godric was still covered up, and went to the bathroom. I dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants I found in a drawer. I had no idea who they belonged to, but I couldn't find my clothes anywhere. Before I left the room, I couldn't help but kiss Godric's lips and caress his smooth cheek.

I entered the kitchen just as Gran taking a pan of yeast rolls out of the oven. Mmm, fresh baked bread…where's the butter! Real cream butter is my weakness. I smother everything in butter. (I never use margarine. Did you know if you leave out a tub of margarine that flies won't even eat it? It's true!)She had made a pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and onions. I was ravenous! "Good morning, Gran. This looks wonderful. Thank you!"

"You mean good afternoon, don't you dear? And you're welcome." I looked at the clock on the micro-wave and saw that it was already 5:00 p.m. I was on vampire hours already, but then I had been for years in my own life.

The roast beef was succulent; the vegetables were cooked to perfection. God, Sookie's gonna be so fat. Oh well, I intend to take full advantage of Gran's cooking. I don't have a grandmother to cook for me anymore. I miss Mamaw something awful.

I noticed a basket of clean clothes beside the kitchen table. Gran must have found a washer and drier. She also must have sneaked into my room to get my dirty clothes, which means she saw me sleeping with Godric. Lord, at least we were clothed! Surprisingly, she didn't say a word, but she did give me that look that said, "I know what you've been up to." Of course we hadn't done anything, but she obviously is convinced that Godric and her Sookie have been screwing like rabbits.

After clean-up detail, I took my clean clothes to my room to shower. I stopped by to kiss Godric and caress his cheek...again. He looked so beautiful when he was dead. Ha! That's funny. I caressed a corpse! I didn't find it too creepy, either.

I showered and put on the yellow freaking sundress that I'd taken to Dallas with me. My mother always told me yellow made me look jaundiced of all things, so I've avoided it my entire life. Anything looks good on Sookie, though, fucking fairy beauty. Grumble grumble.

Godric and Eric rose shortly after my shower and we all met up in the living room. Godric sat next to me on the couch and Eric looked uncomfortable. He had the hots for Sookie already and I'm not even her! _There ya go, Sook, something to look forward to when you come back. _I tried to think this "at her" just in case she was in my head somewhere. Hell if I know.

Gran played hostess and served drinks to everyone. Once Gran was seated, Godric began our little pow-wow. "_Sookie,_ (he put emphasis on the name, he may as well have done air quotes) you say there is a maenad in Bon Temps?"

"Yes,_ Godric (right back atcha babe), _there is. She's calling herself Maryann. I believe by now she has pretty much squatted in our home. It's probably a hot mess, Gran, but we can fix everything. Don't worry; we'll put it all back even better than it was before, okay?" She set her crocheting on her lap and looked at me.

"That's alright, honey. I'm only worried about the safety and wellbeing of the people in Bon Temps. This woman sounds dangerous, the way you've talked about her. Things can be replaced, people can't." I love that Gran! She really just seems to go with the flow.

"The only way I've seen,_on the internet,_ for us to get rid of her is to rip her heart out. The problem with that is that her blood is like battery acid to vampires."

Godric held my hand to reassure me. "I am two thousand years old; I heal quickly. If Eric can somehow restrain her, I should be able to end her in seconds. Eric, are you willing to help the people of this town?"

We all looked to Eric and he said with a face of stone, "I will do this…for Sookie."

Well that's interesting. I was sensing a little jealousy there. It wasn't lost on Godric, either. "I thank you…on Sookie's and Adele's behalf." There was an underlying tone of possessiveness to Godric's words. Oh boy, I hoped Sookie came back soon. I'd hate to come between maker and child. And I certainly didn't want this to be an E/S/G. This was definitely Godric/OC… well, sort of.

"Adele, since the creature can affect humans, I would prefer that you remain here until we have taken care of things. Do you agree?" Godric was so considerate; he asked permission instead of commanding her to stay put.

"Oh I believe you are right, Godric. I'll just wait here for word. I will pray for your safe return, though." She looked at Godric and Eric with gratitude and kindness. They both looked taken aback. They weren't used to humans caring about them.

I was anxious to get this show on the road. "We should probably get going then, if y'all are ready." I kissed Gran before we made our way to the garage.

We took an SUV that Eric had parked in his two-car garage. It felt awkward that Godric and I took the front seats with Eric in the back. I mean it was Eric's vehicle after all, but I think Godric was making a statement and I was not comfortable with that at all.

I directed him to Hummingbird Road and we parked across the cemetery at Bill's shack of a house. I realized that Jessica wouldn't be there because Bill never went before the magister for killing Long Shadow. Therefore he didn't turn her.

She was probably still with her ultra conservative Bible thumping family, poor thing. That reminded me that Eric hadn't been called before the magister; I wondered what would happen there. I had enough on my plate with Maryann at the moment, so I decided to pull a Sookie and think about that tomorrow.

We crept through the tomb stones as quietly as possible. I heard the drums before I saw anyone. The townspeople were in the middle of the orgy on the front lawn. Gross! We bumped into a very drunk Andy Belfleur. Eric quickly glamoured him to go home and sleep it off. That was a relief; he was a very belligerent drunk, which wasn't so different from when he was sober.

Eric and Godric did some sort of super-secret hand signals and Eric took off. Maryann was doing that weird shaking/dancing thing with the bull's mask on. That would probably hinder her peripheral vision, which was a good thing. Eric appeared behind her, I guessed he used his vamp speed because I hadn't realized he'd moved.

He pinned her arms to her sides in a bear hug and flipped them so that he was on the ground on his back with her lying on top of him. She was just cackling like a maniac, as if she was having the time of her life and it was histerical that she was in a vampire's bear hug. Eric then wrapped his legs around her legs to restrain them. She was trying to do her vibrating thing, but it had no effect on him.

Godric vamped to them and fell to his knees beside them. He didn't waste any time as reached his arm inside her ribcage and tore her heart out. It was black and withered. Her black blood coated his almost up to his elbow. It was already smoking, so I knew it hurt. I needed to get to him and help.

Maryann turned grey and basically disintegrated before our eyes.

The "orgy-ers" (orgy go-ers?) started to mill around, trying not to look each other in the eye. It was amazing to me that when faced with the unexplainable; people tend to stick their heads in the sand.

I ran to Godric and grabbed him by his clean hand. I led him to the water hose and turned it on. I saw that the black sludge wasn't coming off so easily so I ran into the house to grab some rubber gloves and the Dawn dish liquid (it cuts grease, so surely it'll take care of maenad blood). I squirted half the bottle on his arm and began rubbing the corrosive goo off of him. It had done quite a bit of damage; I could see bone in some places. He didn't make a sound the whole time, but I hissed a little because it stung once it ate away the glove I was wearing. It was nothing like what Godric must have been going through,though.

I looked at his face and he had a greyish pallor. "What can I do to help?" I knew what he needed. "I need blood, Janie. May I?" I shot a quick glance to Eric to see if he'd noticed Godric's slip of the tongue, but he was busy glamouring the residents of Bon Temps.

Without a word, I turned my head and bared my neck to Godric and he bit immediately. I could tell he tried to make it as painless as possible, but it still hurt like a mother. I guess if it's not in a sexual situation, then it's not pleasurable…at all. He stopped drinking after a few draws. "Is that enough? You can have more. Take what you need."

"I'm ancient, Little One; I don't need much to heal. It shouldn't take long." Sure enough, I looked down at his arm and it was nearly healed.

Finally everyone was glamoured and gone. Thank God, I thought my retinas would burn if I had to look at one more old man ball sack. I know that sounds disgusting, but imagine how it was for me! It was like a car wreck, you just couldn't look away no matter how badly you wanted to.

Eric approached us, "Do you want to go inside to assess the damage. It looks like there will be quite extensive."

"No, I can pretty much tell it's all ruined inside. Eric, I was going to tell you to keep the money you owe me for my work in Dallas, but it looks like I'm going to need it after all." I didn't want payment for finding my soul mate. Perhaps I was getting ahead of myself with the whole 'soul mate' thing, but that's how I felt. I thought it might make Godric feel like he was just a job to me.

"I fully intended to pay you regardless of whether you wanted the money or not." High-handed, indeed, but I was relieved.

I looked to Godric to see how he felt about it. He smiled in understanding. "I know you need the money, Little One. Take it. I do not feel offended in the least."

Eric made a quick call to someone he simply called 'wolf'. It had to be Alcide (yum!). He said he would start on clean up and renovations would begin tomorrow morning. That would make Gran very happy.

Gran met us at the door when we arrived back at Eric's. "Is everything alright? I prayed the whole time you were gone!" I knew that wasn't completely true because she had baked a bundt cake in our absence. Maybe it's like "whistle while you work", instead it's "praise Jesus while you bake". I appreciated the sentiment, however.

"Godric and Eric took care of it, Gran. Eric even arranged a clean-up crew to start first thing in the morning. It's going to take a lot of work to put the house back to rights."

She put her hands on Eric's cheeks and gave him a great big kiss on either side. He looked at her like she was an alien come to do an anal probe. Classic. He quickly left to check on things at Fangtasia. I think he just wanted to get away from the handsy old lady.

Godric sat with Gran and me while we ate a wonderful chocolate/vanilla swirl cake with melted chocolate chips drizzled over it. Did I tell you that Sookie's going to end up a two-ton-tilly by the time this is all said and done? Well, she is. Godric dipped his finger in the melted chocolate and sucked on his finger, which turned me on (and Gran, too, I think), but it also surprised me. He took notice of our reaction. "One my age can stomach very small tastes of human food."

"Huh, I did not know that."

Gran grinned and asked, "How do you like it?" She was eager for her cooking to be praised by a two thousand year old vampire.

"It's very delicious. We did not have chocolate when I was human." That started Gran asking all kinds of questions. I rolled my eyes and left them to it. I was glad she was happy.

I went into the living room to watch CNN. When the second showing of AC360 came on Godric joined me.

"I received a text from Eric. We have an audience with the magister in one week."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed; I enjoyed writing it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own True Blood or SVM. There were A LOT of spacing issues with this document. Meridian kindly read over it with a fine-tooth comb and found a shitload of mistakes. I don't know if it's my laptop, keyboard, or if the gods have decided to fuck with me, but hopefully we caught them all. If not, please ignore 'em…it's fanfiction after all. :D

A BIG HUMONGOUS THANK YOU TO INVERTED MERIDIAN FOR ALL THE ADVICE, SUGGESTIONS, AND OTHER 'ENGLISH PROFESSORY' TIDBITS OF WISDOM!

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-VAMPED!

Chapter 14

It only took a few days for Herveaux & Sons to fix Gran's house right up. It looked exactly like it did at the beginning of Season 4, minus the underground lair for Eric. I guess I should have had them install it anyway, but to be honest, it slipped my mind.

The time Gran and I spent with Godric and Eric was nice. I slept late every day and Gran surprisingly didn't get too bored being by herself during the daytime. I discovered all the crocheting Gran had been working on was in fact a thank you gift for Eric. She always made sure to hide it before he rose in the evening and only worked on it when he wasn't around; she wanted it to be a surprise. I thought it was very sweet.

Each evening we would eat our dinner while Godric drank a True Blood. She and Godric would discuss any number of topics. I enjoyed listening to and watching Gran. She never missed a word he said; she gave him every bit of her attention. After dinner we would watch TV or just talk. Gran would clean during the day, even though Godric told her that Eric had a maid come in once a week. She always retired around ten o'clock and Godric and I had the rest of the night to ourselves (wink, wink).

Eric wasn't there much since he had Fangtasia to run. I'm sure Pam wouldn't appreciate being left to take care of everything. We all know that while she can be very efficient, she has a tendency to be a lazy bitch. Plus he had to enthrall the vermin. We did discuss the tribunal with the magister, though. I was not looking forward to that. From what I saw on the show he was one sadistic bastard. He forced Bill to turn Jessica. I doubted that would be an option with Sookie, though, since she's fae royalty. Eric is also a vampire of high rank. He may get a slap on the wrist, if that.

On the third day, Gran and I were returning home. Before we left, she proudly presented Eric with a red, white, and blue afghan. He was baffled. She had to explain what it was for. "It's to keep you warm while you sleep or curl up with a good book. We've really enjoyed our time here. Thank you for your hospitality." I tried really hard not to laugh. A small snicker might have escaped, though. She just gave a thousand year old Viking vampire sheriff a very patriotic afghan to snuggle in. "Thank you, Adele. I'm sure it is very…comfy." Ha! Eric said comfy!

I had yet to come clean with Eric; I always had an excuse. Godric knew I was putting it off, but bless his heart, he didn't call me on it.

Eric and Godric accompanied us to Gran's. As we entered the back door Gran and I were both floored. Godric had a grin a mile wide, "Explore ladies." So we set off, leaving the two vampires in the kitchen.

Everything was new. There were brand new, top of the line kitchen appliances. The counter tops were no longer Formica, but granite. The kitchen floor wasn't linoleum anymore; it was now hardwood that matched the rest of the house. There was even a beautifully carved dining room table. It was all gorgeous, but it had to have cost more than the $10,000 I could afford. I only asked that the house be cleaned and any dry wall be replaced if need be. I dreaded what the rest of the house looked like.

The further we explored the more worried I became. There was new paint on the walls and the floors were all refinished. The living room furniture was all new. The bedroom suits in all three bedrooms were new. Both bathrooms were now outfitted with elegant claw footed tubs and fixtures which were new but antique in style.

Gran was over the moon! "Sookie dear, I need to make a phone call." I knew she was going to invite Maxine Fortenberry and the other ladies from the DGD to lunch. Those old ladies are sweet as can be, but they sure are prideful at times. Maxine was the only one whose thoughts never reflected what came out of her mouth. If she spoke what was really on her mind, Gran would have put her on her fat ass years ago. Gran ran off (you wouldn't think a woman of her years could move that fast), and I prepared to negotiate more work for Eric to pay for it all. I'd just have to make payments to Alcide.

When I entered the kitchen, Godric and Eric were sitting at the table. I joined them and turned to Eric. "Eric, would it be possible for me to increase my hours so I can pay for all the work that's been done? I only have the $10,000 from Dallas." He looked to Godric, confused.

Godric held my hand and said, "There is no need for you to increase your hours, Little One. You can keep the money you've earned. I've already taken care of all expenses." Okay…I knew how Sookie would react to someone paying for renovations to her house, but I'm not Sookie. I didn't see it as a handout. The way I looked at it, Supes wrecked it, Supes can fix it. Hey, it works for me! Plus, he'd been around for like a billion years; he was bound to have amassed a fortune in all that time. I doubt he'd have to drink generic True Blood to make up the difference. If it was me, I'd have to eat nothing but Ramen noodles for a year.

"Thank you. You've made me and especially Gran very happy." I accepted the gifts with grace and aplomb. Whatever the hell that is…aplomb. (A/N: I looked it up; it means confidence, skill, and poise, especially in difficult or challenging circumstances.)

The following evening I went back to work. It was now Thursday and I only had three more nights of work until Sunday, which was the night of the tribunal. Godric picked me up and took me to work, which was nice. It was almost like a date. Well, not really, because we just sat on the dais with Eric while I listened to the fang-bangers and he stared at me all night.

Finally, when it was close to closing time I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why do you keep staring at me? It's very disconcerting. (NOT a Word-A-Day calendar word, I do know 'some' big words!" Did I mention that Eric was eyeballin' me, too? Thankfully, he'd left a couple hours earlier to take care of Area business. "I'm simply trying to picture you in your true form. It's very unusual for a vampire to dream, but I believe I've dreamt of you." Hmm, that was odd indeed. I wondered if he was right.

"Is that right? And what did you see?"

"We were lying in bed, but it was in a place I've never been before. I don't know how, but I knew it was you in my arms. The room was small and dark, with dark purple walls…almost an eggplant color." His eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I had to look away. With one finger, he lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Godric, how is that possible? You just described my bedroom back home."

"I do not know, Little One, but you are beautiful and your body was made for me." I gulped at that. I mean, what could I possible respond?

Before we knew it, the bar was closing and it was time to go home. Neither of us spoke about it much, but we both feared that Niall, or what-the-fuck-ever, would rip us apart and send me back to where I came from. This was a legitimate concern because I really had nothing to go on. The only information I had was pure speculation.

The ride home was a quiet one. I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I did indeed go home. Going back to staring at the same four walls with nothing but my fanfiction to keep me company seemed like a fate worse than death at this point…well, maybe not 'death'. And a world without Godric…well, I just couldn't imagine. I didn't want to imagine it.

Friday and most of Saturday were much the same; we tried to put our worries aside and enjoy the time we had together, but it was always in the back of my mind. I told him about my life growing up and he told me about his. It was nice sharing our pasts with each other.

Saturday night, after Gran had gone to bed, I couldn't put it off any longer. The 'talk' with Eric happened in the living room. I kept my 'shields' down so I could make sure Gran wouldn't walk in and hear something she didn't need to hear just yet.

I don't know why I was so nervous, but I was. My palms were sweaty and my pits were nearly soaked. I'm sure the vamps in the room appreciated that. But then again, it was fairy sweat, so it probably smelled like honeysuckle…damn fairy genes…

Godric and I sat together on the couch and Eric sat in an armchair with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

"You wanted to speak with me, Sookie, so speak." This didn't bode well for me; he was already being rude.

I took a deep breath and jumped right in…"Well, number one my name's not Sookie."

Godric interrupted, "Eric, you need to keep an open mind. What she has to tell you may be hard to believe, but I do genuinely think she speaks the truth."

Eric looked at me with curiosity, "Continue."

"As I said, I'm not Sookie Stackhouse. My name is Janie Graham and this…" I pointed at myself, up and down my body, "…is not my body. I have no idea why or how, but just before I came to you, I woke up as someone else, in someone else's bed, in someone else's life."

It was hard to gauge his reaction thus far since his face was completely devoid of emotion. So, I continued, "My name is Janie Graham."

His head turned toward Godric too fast for me to register. "You knew this; you called her by that name when we dealt with the maenad. You knew and kept this from me?"

It was Godric's turn to speak, "Child, it is not important why I did not tell you before now." I felt guilty because he hadn't told him because I was too chicken. "She is explaining this to you now. I strongly suggest you reign in your temper and listen to what she has to say." Godric spoke to Eric with the authority of a maker.

Eric kept his eyes trained on Godric for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few seconds. I wiped my soaked palms on my jeans and let out a breath that I actually did know I'd been holding. Ever notice how many female characters in fanfiction never realize they've been holding their breath in stressful situations? What's up with that?

I was brought back to my inner musings when Godric cleared his throat, unnecessarily I presume.

"You know how there are many different dimensions, right? There's this one; there's Faery, there's wherever Britlingens come from. I'm only guessing, but I think where I come from is just another plane or realm or, like I said, dimension. Are you with me so far?" Now wasn't that a stupid question to ask?

He hesitated, "I think I can keep up." The sarcasm was not lost on me.

"Well, where I come from we have no vampires, Weres, demons, or fairies. These are all make believe, myth, and fantasy. Of course people are enamored of these imaginary creatures, mostly for entertainment…especially vampires." This is where it gets complicated. I had to explain not only my favorite fandoms, but also the concept of fanfiction written for those fandoms.

"I have particular favorites. There is a series of books called 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' and a television show based on these books called 'True Blood'."

I was not looking forward to telling him that he was one of the main characters. I was so nervous; I think I might have thrown up a little bit in my mouth.

"Have you ever seen the children's movie 'Never Ending Story'?" Eric just raised an eyebrow at me. He might as well have asked me if I was fucking retarded. I have to say the answer was yes. I seriously doubt he watched children's movies in his spare time.

"Okay, scratch that…there's a theory that with every work of fiction, a new reality is formed. I think that's what happened with me. You see, the main character in the book series and TV show I told you about is named Sookie Stackhouse…and this is her body that you see before you right now."

I let that sink in for a minute. Godric's arm was draped across my shoulders and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. I laid my hand on his knee and squeezed back.

"Are you implying that we live in a fantasy world?" He said this as though it was comical, the condescending jerk.

"Yeah well, would you like to know who the other main character is? Hmm? He's a vampire named Eric Northman and he's in love with a telepathic fairy named Sookie Stackhouse!" How do you like that, Sponge Bob Smarty Pants?

I heard the low rumble of a growl coming from his direction. I leaned into Godric for protection.

"Eric, that is enough!" He called Eric on his snarky attitude, and then he looked disapprovingly at me. I tried to look shamefaced, but I don't think I succeeded. "Let's keep this civil, you two." Hmph…whatever.

I went on to explain the premise of True Blood and SVM. I'm sure he had questions, but he kept silent throughout my explanations. When I was finally finished I bit my lip and waited out the awkward silence that followed.

Finally Godric spoke, "Do you have any questions?"

"I am curious, why did this television program diverge so far from the series it originated from?" I've asked that many times myself.

"I have no clue, honestly. A lot of people would like to know the answer to that one."

"So, _Janie_, which 'world' do you believe we are living? Is this the True Blood dimension or the realm created by Charlaine Harris?"

Alright, here's where I have to explain the concept of fanfiction since I've experienced elements of each. It only makes sense since Godric is present and Fintan and Niall have at least been mentioned.

In this 'world' Tara's black and doesn't own a boutique, which says True Blood. But then again, Sookie's appearance is straight up SVM. I believe more and more that we are indeed living within a fanfic. If a new dimension, or what-thefuck-ever is created with every literary work, does that include works of fiction 'about works of fiction'? My brain was starting to hurt.

"I have another theory that might answer your question. Have you ever heard of fanfiction?"

"I assume from the since the word is a combination of 'fan' and 'fiction', that it would be stories written by fans of a certain genre." See, it is self-explanatory.

"Right, well there is a huge online community of writers and readers who play 'in the sandbox' of different fandoms, taking their favorite fictional characters and putting them in different situations from the original works." He nodded that he was with me up to this point.

"Since I've been here, I've seen attributes of both the show and the books. So, there is a good possibility that this is indeed a fanfic." I let him stew on that. I looked to Godric for some clue as to what we do now.

"I think that is enough information for now. It is getting late and we have a big night tomorrow. Janie needs to rest and Eric, you can use this time to process everything."

I mumbled a good night to Eric and made my way to my (now mine and Godric's) room. Godric switched on the electric blanket and turned down the covers while I was in the bathroom, changing into a nightgown. I was exhausted.

We climbed into bed with Godric lying on his back, his arm around me while I curled up to him with my head on his shoulder.

"You did very well, Little One."

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's over. He took it better than I thought he would."

Godric gently kissed the top of my head and neither of us spoke again. By the time our bed was heated I was out.

The day of the tribunal had finally arrived. I wore jeans and a Beatles t-shirt, knowing that it would be held in a freakin' junk yard. Seriously, who holds court in a damn junk yard? When I watched those scenes on TV, I thought it was very strange, not very realistic. You would think a high ranking vampire like the magister would at least rent out a conference room at the Hilton.

I rode in Eric's SUV along with Godric, Eric, and Pam. She looked at me all squinty-eyed quite a few times on the way to Shreveport. I wished we had just picked her up on the way instead of her tagging along for the ride to pick me up in Bon Temps. I just rolled my eyes at her. Of course I didn't do this while she was looking at me. She could rip my heart out in a nano-second.

Everyone was quiet on the way there, which I thought was odd. They acted like we were going to a funeral. I knew better, though. I'm fucking fairy royalty, well Sookie is anyway. I should have diplomatic immunity, right? They couldn't do anything to me and they should be thankful that Eric saved me from Long Shadow. If he had killed me it could have started another fairy/vampire war!

When we arrived at the makeshift court it was like an 80's B-movie. The vampires looked like cheesy (albeit terrifying) gang members about to 'rumble'. The magister was sitting on top of a half crushed 1980-something Monte Carlo. He sat in a throne-like chair holding his fancy cane. Of course I couldn't help but notice he'd pulled his pants up WAY too far and his family jewels were bulging to the side for all to see. I mean it was at eye level for crying out loud! Disgusting! Thankfully, he obscured the view by crossing his legs and laying his cane on his lap.

A poor bugger who'd just had his fangs ripped outwas being dragged away when the magister yelled, "Next!" Eric stepped forward and Godric gave me a little nudge from behind, so I stepped up and stood confidently next to Eric. He bowed to the magister, so I did a little nod. I wanted to let him know that he held no power over me.

"The North Man…I never thought I'd see you in my court as an offender. You're too old to behave in such a reckless manner. It says here that you murdered one of our own for a human. Is this true?"

"No, magister, I was not defending a mere human. This woman is Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant. She is a direct descendent of Niall Brigant, Prince of all fae. She is also a skilled telepath. It could have begun another fairy war if one of our own murdered a Fairy Princess." Exactly! Put that in your pipe and smoke it, old man with the saggy ball sack! I almost giggled…almost.

"Niall Brigant, you say? How impressive… the only issue I have with that is that Niall Brigant is an arrogant, deceitful bastard who just so happened to end my maker. Her standing as a minor royal will have no sway in my court."

Uh oh…this is so not good. I looked at Eric and his jaw was clenched with anger. That wasn't a good sign either.

"You have admitted to the murder, in cold blood, of Long Shadow, child of Hot Rain. You have ended a vampire; therefor you will make a vampire. Turn her…NOW!"

I looked at Eric and he looked back at me with pity. This couldn't be happening. I yelled my objection, "No! You can't do that to her! Please! She's a fairy! You can't do this!"

"I have no choice. He will end me otherwise."

I looked to Godric. He had a look of sad acceptance on his face. "It is really not so bad, Little One. I will help you adjust, I promise."

"Hurry up, Sheriff! You're wasting my time." The asshole was playing on his fucking Blackberry.

Eric took hold of my waist and my head. He moved me so that he had better access to my neck. Then he struck. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It didn't take but just a minute until I couldn't scream at all. I only whispered, "No. No. No. Please." My entire body felt cold as first my hands went numb, and then I couldn't feel my legs. It was so hard to keep my eyes open. All I could see was the night sky.

Then I was no more.

I woke confused and terrified. I looked around me and nothing but four eggplant walls stared back.

A/N: I am planning a one shot from Sookie's POV. We'll see where she's been all this time and what she's been up to.

Ang


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have written a one-shot/side story from Sookie's POV called 'Sookie's Sojourn', with the assistance of the wonderful, fantastic, unrivaled InvertedMeridian. It sheds some light on where she's been and what she's been up to since Janie took over.

This chapter is a little angsty, but it's needed. You'll see why.

Ang

**Chapter 15**

**Janie's POV**

"_You have admitted to the murder, in cold blood, of Long Shadow, child of Hot Rain. You have ended a vampire; therefor you will make a vampire. Turn her…NOW!"_

_I looked at Eric and he looked back at me with pity. This couldn't be happening. I yelled my objection, "No! You can't do that to her! Please! She's a fairy! You can't do this!" _

"_I have no choice. He will end me otherwise." _

_I looked to Godric. He had a look of sad acceptance on his face. "It is really not so bad, Little One. I will help you adjust, I promise." _

"_Hurry up, Sheriff! You're wasting my time." The asshole was playing on his fucking blackberry. _

_Eric took hold of my waist and my head. He moved me so that he had better access to my neck. Then he struck. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It didn't take but just a minute until I couldn't scream at all. I only whispered, "No. No. No. Please." My entire body felt cold as first my hands went numb, and then I couldn't feel my legs. It was so hard to keep my eyes open. All I could see was the night sky._

_Then I was no more._

_I woke confused and terrified. I looked around me and nothing but four eggplant walls stared back._

"Noooo!" My worst nightmare had come true; he's gone. I'm home again and Godric is nothing but a character on TV. Why would they do this to me, to us? How am I supposed to go back to my old life…alone?

I don't know how long I laid there on the bed. Was it all a dream? No, of course it wasn't. I was there for at least a month, maybe longer; I'd lost track of time. I was so happy there…with Godric and Gran and even Eric. Pam, not so much, she always looked like she would drain me any second. She has, no HAD, a wicked sense of humor, though. It would have been nice to get to know her better…I guess now I'll never know. Maybe I could have been her 'favorite breather'.

When I finally got out of bed, I checked the time and date on my phone and I was shocked to discover that no time had passed at all while I was 'away'. I didn't know how that was possible, but then how was any of it possible?

For the next week, I went about my daily routine in a daze. I slept, ate, worked, and slept some more. I couldn't bring myself to even open my laptop. My heart was already in pieces, no need to add salt to the wound. I never realized just how empty my life was without my fanfiction. Hell, my life had been empty WITH my fanfiction; I just never realized it.

For so short a while, I had really lived! Now I was just going through the motions.

I daydreamed…a lot. I conjured up all sorts of scenarios that could have happened due to my time as Sookie Stackhouse. I thought of her coming back as a vampire, since I fucked up and got her turned. Without the prejudice of Bill, I imagined she could fall in love with Eric and be happy. They would bond, marry vampire style by pledging, and live together happily for eternity.

Eric would arrange for Gran to travel the world…with a fine young thing to rub the corns on her feet at night. She deserves some hot lovin' after living alone and raising kids on her own. That would be nice.

But I knew that was all a pipe dream. There is no way Sookie would have been happy being a vampire. She never wanted to out-live her friends and family. She wouldn't want to give up the sun, either. What had I done? She would have been better off if I'd never been there.

I didn't dare think of Godric. Was he okay? Did he fall to depression again? My God, would he meet the sun?

I prayed every night to a god I didn't really believe in to help me and the people I left behind. I just wanted to go back. This wasn't home anymore. I hated it. I didn't know if I could go on like this…

Every shift I worked at 'Generic Redneck Bar' was harder that the last. (No, that's not the name of the bar, but it is what it is.) Short as my time in the world of make-believe was, I was happier than I've ever been. Now, to come back to this place where no one really knows me, I could hardly stand it.

Niall (and I did believe Niall orchestrated the whole thing) was a cruel and selfish bastard. How could he give me a glimpse of a life worth living, and then callously rip it away? He could have somehow used his mojo to leave there as myself and bring Sookie back, too. I know now that he has that kind of power.

Another week passed before I was able to start clawing my way out of the funk I'd been in since my return. I knew I couldn't go on like I had been. I hardly ate and lost ten pounds. That sounds nice, but I discovered that I really looked better with a little meat on my bones. I couldn't give two shits what I looked like when I went to work and it reflected in my tips. I had to force myself to smile at my customers; it looked more like a grimace than a grin.

And boy did bitches piss me right the fuck off. There was a lady who was a regular at the bar (she was the Jane Bodehouse of Olive, KY) who constantly played Jace Everett's 'Bad Things'. After the third night of listening to the theme song of my own personal drama, I'd finally had enough.

I slammed the empty tray I'd been holding down on the bar and fixed that skank with a look that should have stripped the orange spray tan off her skin then scorch her peroxide blond hair down to the brown/gray roots and burned her eyeballs right out of her skull.

I exhaled a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and made my way to the jukebox where she was dancing (convulsing in slow motion).

"Excuse me."

Nothing.

"Excuse me."

She kept right on with the show.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Finally, I had her attention. She looked me up and down, her upper lip curled up on one side like she looking at a giant turd.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please not play that song anymore? We've had complaint from several customers. I'd sure appreciate it." I was trying my best to be polite.

"I like this song and it's a free country." She went back to her impression of a stripper on meth, which she just might have been seeing as she had a couple teeth missing and sores on her face. "Besides, True Blood is the bomb and that Bill Compton is hot as hell."

Oh. My. God.

That did NOT just come out of her mouth.

I cocked my head to the side and I could feel my jaw muscles twitching.

I stepped into her personal space so far that I could smell the stank on her breath and practically growled at her.

"Look here, bitch, you are going to stop playing that fucking song or I am going to knock your ugly ass into next week and gouge your fucking eyes out and stuff them down your fucking throat. Do you understand?"

She blinked a few times and said, "You can't tell me what to do! You're just a shitty ass waitress in a shitty ass bar. I'll have you fired for not knowin' your place!"

Well, I warned her…

With a smile on my face, I raised my fist back and knocked her the fuck out!

My boss came running from behind the bar and yelled, "What the hell, Janie? Get your stuff and get out. Don't bother comin' back!"

"Fuck all y'all and fuck this piece of shit job. You can shove it up your ass!"

I threw my apron in his face, got my purse, and high-tailed it outta there. I was so mad that I had tears in my eyes. My back tires kicked up dust and gravel as I peeled out of the parking lot.

My hands were white-knuckled on the steering wheel as I made my way to the nearest liquor store. I bought a bottle of _Southern Comfort _and another bottle of _Jaegermeister._

I got started on the pint of _Jaeger _a few miles from home. By the time I pulled up to my apartment it was half empty.

My hands were shaking as I unlocked the door and threw my purse on the floor, not caring where it landed.

I placed both bottles on the table and grabbed my laptop.

I pulled up a new document and started typing. I didn't give a rat's ass if I made mistakes. I just had to put everything out there that I'd been through, the good and the bad, even if it was disguised as a work of fiction.

A few chapters in, I had finished off the _Jaegermeister _and started in on the whiskey.

It was hard writing about Gran and how good she was to me. It was like losing my own grandmother all over again. I missed her pecan pie and biscuits and gravy. But what I missed most was how caring and understanding she was.

I worked my way through the trials I had faced with Long Shadow and Creepy Compton.

The water works began when I explained about working for Eric and feeling like I had true purpose, catching drainers and saving lives.

By the time I got to Godric and my time with him, the _Southern Comfort _was almost gone.

I was 'comfortably' numb when I wrote about the Magister, the bastard.

I ended my story with the shock of waking up in my lonely little apartment in my lonely little life.

I posted it to FF and shut my laptop. I thought I might feel better, having it all written out, that maybe the weight would lift off my shoulders. That wasn't the case. My chest felt tight and I could hardly breathe.

I was exhausted, but I knew I wouldn't find the oblivion of sleep that I yearned for any time soon.

I went to the medicine cabinet and found the painkillers I still had from the previous year when I'd nearly broken my ankle at work. The pills put me to sleep back then, so I figured _what the hell._ I just wanted to forget about the heartbreak for little while. I would think about Godric and how miserable I was without him tomorrow.

So, I took a few with the last of my whiskey and crawled crashed on the couch. The bedroom was just too far away.

"Janie."

"Janie."

"So tired…sleep." Hearing the man's voice was like being under water.

"My dear, you need to wake up. I have something I need to discuss with you. Wake up, Janie."

I groaned at the intrusion of this man in my head.

I felt a persistent shaking of my shoulders and opened my eyes a sliver.

He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He looked otherworldly with long blond hair and sea-blue eyes. His forehead was furrowed with concern.

"Who?" I found that I was having a hard time forming thoughts and words.

"Janie, what have you done? The alcohol and medicine is poisoning your blood. Janie, are you listening to me? Young lady, you are dying."

Dying? What was he on about? Oh yeah. It may not have been the greatest idea to mix _Jaeger, Southern Comfort, _and_ Percocet._ Well wasn't this just a nice kick in the ass? The pretty man was talking again.

"You have a choice to make." His voice was deep and determined.

"Wha…"

"You can go back. You can leave this life behind and start anew with your vampire."

"Back? To Godric?"

"Yes, I owe you that much. You have done a great service to my granddaughter and me. If you decide to stay here, in this world, you will die. I came too late to heal you. I'm sorry for that."

"S'okay."

"Shall I leave you to your fate, or return you to the one you love? You must choose now, my dear, your heart will cease soon."

I managed to get out one word, "Yesss."

I began to stir as strong arms gripped me tight. I had no clue where I was, but I instinctively knew person wrapped around me would be my protector. I was safe, if a little confused.

One of the arms held me firmly to his chest while his other began to dig through the…dirt…that surrounded us. Was I dead? And who was this man carrying me up out of this…grave?

We finally breached the surface and I was able to see my savior.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my child. Welcome to the night." He smiled down at me and I knew. Eric was my Maker. I looked down at my body.

"I'm me!"

"And you are beautiful. Someone's waiting to see you."

I turned around to see Sookie, looking as pretty as ever, if not prettier, Pam, looking bored, but thankfully not in draining mode, and…

"Godric!"

I ran, really really fast, and jumped into his embrace. He smelled divine. His scent was like life itself. I was so happy! My bloody tears fell freely onto his white shirt.

"Don't cry, Little One." His voice was music to my ears.

"I can't help it; I'm just so happy! I missed you so much! I didn't wanna live without you. I love you."

"And I love you. You are my child's child. We will never part. We have eternity together."

**A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming. I hope you enjoyed Sookie Stackhouse Wannabe. **

**I think there are others out there who feel like I do. After bending over and taking it up the ass by Charlaine, I've become disenchanted with Sookie. I think she cheated us with the last few books, especially DEA. **

**True Blood is so far off the rails that I'm indifferent about Season 6. **

**I've found a new fandom, Supernatural. Maybe, after some time passes, I'll come back to SVM and True Blood. I'm pretty sure I will. It's been a big part of my life for years.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a Supernatural fic. If I do, I'll finish it before I even post the first chapter.**

**SSW was my first fic and holds a special place in my heart. I learned a lot.**

**I want to say a hefty thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Your encouragement meant a lot to me and your suggestions were very helpful.**

***HUGS***


End file.
